Legacy of Kain
by Wolfemann
Summary: Kain leaves Baron on a quest for forgiveness - just as events transpire that will lead him on a different quest spanning worlds he never knew existed.
1. Legacy of Kain: Coding

Title: Legacy of Kain  
  
Series: Legacy of Kain  
  
Fandom: FFIV  
  
Author: Jason Leisemann  
  
Email: jkwleisemann@yahoo.combr br Pairings: Cecil/Rosa, Kain/Valvalis (Non-Con, Historical), Rubicant/Valvalis (Non-Con, Historical), Kain/Rubicant, Scarmiglione/Rosa (Non-Con, Historical), Golbez/Rosa (Non-Con, Historical), others as they may or may not develop.br br Warnings: Violence, Language, Slash, M/M Relationships, M/F Rel/Sex (not depicted), Rape (not depicted), BDSM (not depicted), Incest (not depicted - long story), Death.  
  
br Notes: Spell naming system from FF8 and on (Fire, Fira, Firaga, and so on) is being used for dramatic purposes.br br Spoilers: Most of the game. Don't read it unless you want to get a rather odd view of what happened off-screen in several points throughout the plot, at that. Especially involving the Fiends.br br Summary: Story not inspired by the Legacy of Kain games - just a catchy title. A new enemy appears on the Blue Planet, leading Kain on a quest to save his world, his soul, and his friends. And, perhaps, to find something more important to him..br br Disclaimers: Elements from FFIV aren't mine. They're owned by the folks at Squaresoft who would probably be more than a little.concerned.if they read some of what I've got planned for these char's. Original elements belong to the author.br 


	2. Legacy of Kain: Prologue

~~~===~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I was sitting with Sean Colbroon, my second-in-command, outside the royal chambers, playing chess when it happened.  
  
"Knight takes Rook," I said. "You really should be more careful, Sean." The younger soldier smiled wryly as he moved his bishop into place.  
  
"Checkmate, Captain." I stared at the board in disbelief, then laughed and clapped Sean on the shoulder.  
  
"Good game, boy. Completely missed that one." Just then, Rosa's cry came from the royal chambers. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but looked towards the doors uneasily. Sean just cracked a lopsided grin.  
  
"Guess they're working on producing an heir, eh Captain?" Sean's grin disappeared and his eyes grew wide as the tip of my lance, once resting against the wall, was suddenly resting against his throat. "Sorry, Captain." I sat down with a sigh. The nightmares again, I knew.  
  
"That wasn't a happy sound, Sean. Trust me, I heard those often enough from them, before the business with the Crystals." Nearly tore me apart every time, too, but it wasn't as bad as her screams now.  
  
"Is something wrong in there," Sean asked.  
  
"Nothing we can fix, I'm afraid. You keep an eye on things here, Sean. I'm going to go get a few things for her Highness."  
  
"Sure thing, Captain." Sean watched the door uneasily as I walked towards my quarters.  
  
I don't know why I stayed there as long as I did, honestly. On the nights she screamed, I knew that I was the reason why - that my weakness had allowed those nightmares to happen to her. On the nights she didn't, I knew that I was the reason for that too - that she'd never been able to let Cecil - or any man - do more than touch her that way since the horrors of the Tower of Zot. And quite possibly never would. Hell, Rydia'd have an easier time bedding Rosa after that, probably. That bastard Golbez had seen to it that she'd never be able to be that close to anyone again - makes me think he knew she'd be rescued, for all his talk about killing her once he had the Crystal, and for all that he came too damned close to pulling it off.  
  
I picked up the teapot that I kept in my room, and built a small fire in the stove, heating the water for the medicine Rosa's mother had made since then. It meant she could sleep, at least, without the nightmares. Rosa always tried to get rid of it, but between Cecil and I we kept enough around to be sure that there was always some hidden somewhere when it was needed. I always claimed to be the one who'd hidden it, even if Cecil had to tell me where to find it - that way she was mad at me instead of him. If she could even stay mad at him for more than a few hours. Usually forgave me the next day, when she realized what it was like to actually get some sleep that wasn't interrupted by a screaming fit, or spent tossing and turning in her husband's arms.  
  
God, those words still hurt like hell. At least before I'd had a chance, but now - even if Cecil was killed, and she survived both whatever killed him, and her own grief, I couldn't bring myself to make a move. Not with what I've learned about myself since I first fell in love with her. The side of me that Golbez released - the side that wanted to.no, can't think about that right now. Right now, she needs the medicine, and I've got to make it for her. There, that should do it, now, to take it to her room.  
  
Their room..  
  
Damn it, Kain, stop thinking like that! It doesn't help anything. He's got her, he deserves her, and even if she'd ever loved you as more than a friend, maybe a brother, you blew that when you stopped fighting.  
  
I'm still torn just thinking about it. Thinking about how I let them take her time and again. They'd have killed me if I'd tried to stop them, even if I could have fought against Golbez's spell, or the dark side of me that was released by it. The punishments he'd let Valvalis inflict on me would have seemed child's play, compared to what he would have done to me if I'd defied him openly. But at least I'd have tried. And I wouldn't have to watch her suffer like this.  
  
Sean greeted me as I walked in, having calmed down after Rosa's first scream. Watching him, I knew it was time to let him take charge.  
  
"Go on, Sean. Get some sleep - nothing else will happen tonight, and you'll need the rest." He looked at me for a moment, unsure of whether or not his ears deceived him, but apparently decided that I knew what I was talking about.  
  
"All right, Captain. See you tomorrow." He walked out as I approached the door. I remember thinking how surprised he'd be in the morning, when Cecil gave him command of the guards officially. I knocked quietly on the door. They'd have excused me if I'd just walked in, but I had my reasons. If nothing else, I still can't accept the off chance that I'd walk in and catch Rosa in anything less than her nightclothes.  
  
The door opened and I was greeted by the vision of beauty that was the Queen of Baron. She'd taken well to the role, better than Cecil had to be honest.  
  
"I have some of your mother's tea for you, Highness."  
  
"Kain, I thought I had the servants get rid of that," she said, anger tingeing her voice. She insisted that there was nothing wrong with her that her magic couldn't fix, but we all knew the truth - no White Mage knew any magic that would help her sleep, and the Black Mages had to admit that the only way their spells would work for more than a few minutes would probably put her to sleep for months or years.  
  
"I know, Highness, but one of the guards was having trouble sleeping at the time," I lied with practiced ease, "and so I had some kept for him. There was some left by the time he was well again, and nobody thought to dispose of it." She scowled at me, knowing that I was lying through my teeth, but willing to let it slide since I had a good excuse for her. One I'd used a dozen times before, if not more, but still good enough that it didn't look like I doubted her skills as a healer. She took the cup, and drained it quickly, the expression on her face showing she still hadn't gotten used to the bitter taste. Cecil motioned for me to come in as she walked back over to the bed, the herbs already doing their job. I sat in a chair near the bed and watched as she drifted off to sleep, Cecil rubbing her back as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
My heart felt like it was being torn out and fed to a sting rat, but I watched anyways.  
  
"She's beautiful like that," I said, once I was sure she was asleep.  
  
"She's always beautiful," Cecil replied quietly, kissing her softly on the cheek. I didn't respond to that, didn't tell him how I remembered what she looked like when Scarmiglione had been done with her, like a twisted and broken doll. If she didn't tell him herself, she either didn't remember or didn't want him to know. If the latter, it wasn't my place to tell him. If the former, it was probably for the best. We sat there, just watching her, for the better part of a minute before I decided that he must have had some reason to invite me in.  
  
"Did you want to talk to me, Cecil?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to thank you for all the help you've been."  
  
"After what I've done -" Cecil raised his hand and shook his head.  
  
"Forgiven, Kain, you know that." I sighed deeply.  
  
"I know. You've forgiven me, Rydia, Cid, Edward, Yang, Edge - hell, I don't know how, but even Rosa's forgiven me. But I know what you all went through because of me. So many lives would have been saved if only I'd been a bit stronger. Lives that were important to me." Cecil put a strong hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. This time, I couldn't turn away like the countless times I had while we were still fighting Golbez and Zeromus.  
  
"Kain, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. It still happened, and I know that people have suffered - are suffering," I said, glancing at Rosa, "because of it."  
  
"We've all made mistakes, Kain. At least you have a reason to have made them. Look at me - I wasn't under any spell, I still slaughtered those Mysidians at Caignazzo's order. Still stole the Crystal - if you've caused suffering for people, I've caused ten times as much, because none of this would have happened if the Fiend had been dealt with before he could claim the first Crystal." I thought about it for a few minutes - but with all of Golbez's contingencies, the loss of Caignazzo would have been almost meaningless. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him what I'd decided.  
  
"Cecil, I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"What? Where to?"  
  
"I don't know where. Just not here."  
  
"Kain, what's wrong? If something needs to be changed, I'll do anything I can to see it happen." Odd, the tone of his voice. Almost pleading with me to stay, in his own way - would any other man be so desperate to keep somebody who'd already betrayed him twice nearby? No. A part of me called him a fool for wanting me to stay - the part of me that had served Golbez willingly. The rest of me almost crumbled there, almost gave in and agreed to stay, but I knew that I couldn't afford to do that.  
  
"It's nothing you can change, Cecil. I've tried to deal with it here since we returned, but I can't - I have to leave, for everybody's good. The last thing you need is for the Captain of the Guard to be distracted by his own problems. I have to look for what I need elsewhere."  
  
"What are you looking for? If it's forgiveness, then you have it here."  
  
"I know, Cecil. I have it anywhere I want to go, except for from the people I need it from."  
  
"And who might they be?"  
  
"Myself, and another, long dead." How could I explain to him who I needed that forgiveness from? Cecil couldn't understand the need to hear those words from somebody who was supposed to be soulless, from a creature that I should have hated with all my being, and did for a time. And pretended to later, when I helped to kill him.  
  
"You won't be coming back, will you?"  
  
"Not for a long time, I'm afraid." No more lies - I'd given him those long enough. Truth now - how ironic that the time I decided I should be truthful to him, my best friend, my brother in all but blood, would be when I was leaving him for what could be the last time.  
  
"And I can't stop you from leaving, can I?"  
  
"If you order me to stay, I'll stay. But I'm hoping that, for all we've had in the past, you won't."  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted to, Kain. I remember when we went to Mist - you were willing to carry out the king's orders, but if you had, you would have hated him forever. I don't think I could take that between us."  
  
"It wouldn't be that bad, but thank you for understanding."  
  
"I just wish you'd tell me more." I thought for a moment. Rosa knew - she knows what happened to me as well as I know what happened to her.  
  
"In the morning, when you explain where I am to Rosa, tell her that I've gone to look for the one who understood me. She'll know what I'm talking about. Tell her that she has my permission to tell you all she wishes about what happened at the Tower. But don't push her too hard, Cecil," I said, a hard edge creeping into my voice. "Or I will make you wish you hadn't." I would have been beheaded for that threat, under the old king. But Cecil just looked at me, slightly shocked, and nodded.  
  
"Come back to us, Kain. Eventually - come back for her, if nothing else." Damn him - he knows just what buttons to push.  
  
"All right, Cecil. I swear, I will come back, if I can. I just can't promise when."  
  
"Don't make it too long, please." Again that nearly pleading tone - what's wrong with him? I'd never heard him speak like that before, even when I left him to the train with the Dark Sword on his own.  
  
"When I've found what I'm looking for, as much of it as possible, I'll return. I swear it."  
  
"All right. Good bye, my friend."  
  
"Good bye, Cecil. Treat her well, and may you some day be able to undo what I have seen done to her." With that, I moved to the window, and leaped down, before running to my quarters to pack.  
  
Now I'm standing on the battlements of Castle Baron. No need to bother the sentries with the gate - their used to my coming and going by air. I have a pack with food and supplies over my shoulder, including a few x-potions I'd been hoarding for this event, and an elixir left from Namingway's cousin, purchased in the hours before the second moon left the sky. It's still odd, having only one moon all the time, but somehow comforting. I know that Golbez, whatever he became in the end, hero or villain, is gone. I know that I'm free of him.  
  
I know that Rubicant is free of him, even though his freedom comes in death.  
  
Now, if only we could be free of the guilt..  
  
A leap off the battlements, across the moat, and I start running into the darkness. First stop, the Chocobo forest. After that.who knows.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
The next morning, Rosa woke up well rested for the first time in weeks. She smiled at her sleeping husband, and moved to kiss him on the forehead. His strong hand caught her cheek, and brought her face down for a kiss that quickly became more heated and passionate than she'd been planning. When they broke apart, she smiled at him.  
  
"And just how long have you been waiting for me to wake up?"  
  
"Only a few minutes, Heart."  
  
"You know, I'm going to have to apologize to Kain later. I really shouldn't get angry with him like that." Cecil pulled back slightly, an uneasy look flashing across his face.  
  
"What's wrong, love?"  
  
"Kain - Kain's gone. He left last night, while you were asleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said something about looking for forgiveness. From himself, and somebody else who's important to him - something about 'looking for the one who understood him.' I don't have a clue what he meant, but he said you should." Rosa licked her lips as she remembered the time she'd spent as Golbez's prisoner - when she'd met each of the four Fiends, in their turn, as Golbez wanted her to meet them. And she knew exactly whom Kain had meant.  
  
"Rubicant."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"You weren't there, thank God. Kain - part of him was what you saw, betrayed you to Golbez and helped to steal the crystals. But the Kain we know was in there, buried. Once in awhile, Golbez would let him out to punish him for forcing Golbez to make a personal appearance at Fabul. I shouldn't tell you anything more, he -"  
  
"He said it was okay - that he gave you his permission to say what happened."  
  
"Valvalis happened. Think about it, Love - of all the creatures we fought, all the monsters, was there any being besides Golbez or Zeromus that Kain fought with the same vicious.glee," she asked, hesitating a moment to decide if she had the right word. Cecil thought, then shook his head.  
  
"No. Come to think of it, I think he enjoyed fighting Valvalis more than he did Golbez. I'd thought it was because he'd just broken free, was trying to 'redeem himself' somehow."  
  
"And if you'd asked him before last night, he'd have told you just that, probably. But the real reason was because Valvalis was a personal grudge even more than Golbez was. Your brother controlled him through magic - Valvalis used other means to control him.  
  
"Golbez was furious for his 'weakness' at Fabul, and couldn't think of anything to punish him sufficiently. Not on his own, at least. It was while.while.," Rosa swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, "while he was.torturing me. The only two who hadn't helped him were Rubicant and Valvalis - Rubicant had refused to take part in it, but Valvalis, she just wasn't interested in me," Rosa laughed bitterly. "For all the good it did me. She requested that she be allowed to 'punish' Kain." Cecil turned away as he realized what she meant, trying to hide the look of pity and disgust that flashed across his face, the same look that he'd had when she first told him about what had happened there. "Golbez agreed," she whispered.  
  
"God - my brother.."  
  
"Was as much under Zeromus' spell as Kain was under his."  
  
"What does that have to do with Rubicant?"  
  
"Rubicant was the one who understood Kain, like he said. Both of them served Golbez for reasons not entirely of their own choosing, from what I understand. Both of them were honorable at heart, despite not being allowed to express that honor under Golbez's control. Both of them had been punished for not following his orders to the letter. Kain was in the cell next to mine, chained up when he wasn't completely under the spell - the better to punish him, I imagine. Golbez would do whatever he wanted to do in my cell, while Kain listened in the next cell. Then Valvalis would get her turn with him, and I had to listen to it, hear his screams and his curses, as bad as anything I went through, in their way. Whatever he did, he didn't deserve that any more than I did."  
  
"That's why you could forgive him so easily?"  
  
"Part of the reason - the other part's obvious. Whatever part of his mind knew what was happening, it couldn't have stopped them, and certainly didn't deserve that kind of torment. But Rubicant - Rubicant would come into the room once Valvalis had left, before Golbez had taken control again. Kain survived that as well as he did because Rubicant helped him through it. I was surprised when he helped us in that fight in the Tower of Babel, honestly."  
  
"It explains a few things about Rubicant, though."  
  
"Yes. He was evil, but a particular brand of evil. He drew the lines, and not even Zeromus could make him cross them."  
  
"A pity we had to kill him. He had a lot in common with me, before the Mountain."  
  
" Maybe. But you were good at heart, Love, he wasn't," she said, rubbing his cheek with the back of her slender fingers. "I wonder if Kain might have forgotten about that over the past few years."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If he's looking for forgiveness from Rubicant, I wonder if he remembers that we had to fight him, that none of us really had a choice once Edge attacked - and certainly no choice if we wanted to get the Crystals."  
  
"Rosa?"  
  
"What, Cecil?  
  
"Do you think he really plans on coming back? Or do you think he actually made a promise he didn't intend to keep?"  
  
"Remember, Love, we're talking about Kain. Honor foremost, when he can. He'll be back, I know it." Cecil sighed, and rolled to look out the window Kain had left by just hours before.  
  
"I hope you're right," he said, as Rosa moved closer and put her arms around him, neither of them particularly wanting to move right then..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End Prologue  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	3. Legacy of Kain: Enter the Villain

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter One: Enter the Villain  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, Yang. I know you're busy around here." I was walking through one of the gardens of Fabul with the high monk that I had fought beside for such a short time, before he'd nearly been killed fighting Golbez. I had left Baron but a few weeks ago, amazing even myself with the speed I made through the mountains between Mist and Kaipo, then across the shoals between Kaipo, the ruins of Damcyan, and the Fabul Mountains. How ironic, that trips that proved long and arduous for my friends, if not impossible without a hovercraft or airship, became simple exercises in endurance for my well-honed precision in jumping from one peak or rock to the next. Of course, I almost broke my neck when I found a rock that wasn't as dry as I'd thought it was, but you never learn unless you make mistakes.  
  
"Never too busy to see a friend," he said warmly. "How are Cecil and the others doing?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. Cid must be part dwarf, if you ask me - he's older than any of us, and still going strong, even if he is slowing down a little. He's taken well to being a grandfather," I added, not sure if Yang was aware of the marriage between Cid's daughter and Palom last year. Gods know nobody else was expecting it to happen, but the boy had changed quite a bit since the last time Cecil had seen him - matured greatly, though he was still a cocky little bastard.  
  
"Ah, the young black mage has a child already, does he?"  
  
"Yes, though he's not as young as you remember any more. It seems he still aged while he was locked in stone, it just didn't take until after Zeromus was gone. But father, mother, and aunt are all very glad that the Serpent Road isn't the only way to get back and forth between Baron and Mysidia quickly any more."  
  
"I can imagine. That was hard on us, when we had to use it more often. I can't imagine it would be healthy for an infant. What of the others?"  
  
"Cecil's a fine king, though he dislikes all the frills and protocol. Rosa took them much more easily, but she has that natural grace that makes for an easy transition to nobility."  
  
"I assume they don't have any children of their own yet?"  
  
"No," I said quickly. "I'm afraid not." Yang nodded quietly. I suspected that he knew about the nightmares, but I was never sure. She hadn't had any during the short time that he'd been with us after the Tower of Zot, except for that night, when all of us but Cecil and Rosa were resting in the town. And he'd been asleep when she screamed that night - only I had been awake, wondering if she would be all right after what had happened, now that she was safe. Foolish question from a foolish soul, I know, but I had hoped that she wouldn't remember what happened as vividly as she did.  
  
Still, despite being asleep, I've never been able to tell if the monk's keen ears had heard more than I did.  
  
"Have you heard from Rydia and Edge lately," I asked.  
  
"Not lately, though we have begun to exchange trained warriors. I never would have thought that our monks would benefit so much from their techniques, but the results truly are amazing. We even have a few budding mages among our number now."  
  
"And I suppose that the ninja are learning to use your techniques to their best advantage?"  
  
"Have you ever seen two swords flying through the air with a trained warrior behind them?"  
  
"Only when Edge fell off the battlements while he was showing off during Palom's wedding." Yang laughed, a hearty, booming sound that filled the enclosed garden with its echoes.  
  
"I remember that, he was re-enacting a battle, wasn't he?"  
  
"When one Shiva just happened to appear in the area and increase the wind speed drastically."  
  
"Rydia always did have a way of bringing him down when necessary."  
  
"I just wish she'd picked a lower perch to knock him from - it took hours to get the moat out of my armor after I caught him," I chuckled, remembering the happier times.  
  
"So, Kain, why are you here?" I turned from the plants I was looking at sharply, meeting his level gaze.  
  
"What?" Was I really that transparent? Or was it just that the older warrior knew how to look into the heart of any man and see the truth?  
  
"I can read you like a book, Kain, at least when it's you I'm talking to. This isn't just a social call, any more than Mysidia is marching on Agart." I shook my head and chuckled.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, my reason for coming here, to Fabul, is largely a social call. I was in the area, thought I'd stop by."  
  
"And why were you in the area, on foot?"  
  
"I'm looking for something, Yang. Someone, maybe, but either way I can't find what I need back there."  
  
"Honor," he said simply. I nodded slowly.  
  
"In part. You understand me that way, the others can't. Maybe that's why I came here first - if I was going to visit any of my old comrades, I wanted it to be you first."  
  
"I'm flattered - but why?"  
  
"Like I said - you understand my honor - the honor of serving. The others, they don't. Cecil used to, but he changed when he gained the Light. For the better, of course, but he lost his ability to understand when he lost his ability to serve a mortal, I think."  
  
"He could still serve well."  
  
"But not the way you or I can. Tell me, Yang, if your king hadn't ordered you to join us, but instead to sneak through his fortress and kill Golbez in his sleep, would you have done so?"  
  
"In a heartbeat," he said, without any hesitation. "To do such a thing would be no dishonor."  
  
"Not to us. We serve, we take our honor from our service, and our glory from our lords. Cecil and Edge, they take their honor from their glory, in many ways. Assassination wouldn't be an option to either of them, as unusual as that is for a ninja. War, though more costly, that is an option. An honorable duty, to make war on evil, to meet your foe on the field of battle and face him, even if you die in the process. To sneak into his bedchambers and snap his neck, though.that is inexcusable to them. Not fair. Not honorable." Yang nodded now, understanding.  
  
"I see. It is as well, I think, that Cecil is a good friend to the rulers of the lands. If there was a war, the two of you would likely conflict on what to do almost constantly." I shook my head quickly, frowning.  
  
"No, there wouldn't be. I would suggest that he use less 'honorable' tactics, he would refuse, and that would be the end of it, unless something drastic happened. No more than you would argue with your King if he suggested a course of action you didn't agree with. No more than I argued that we should try such techniques on the moon, or in the Tower of Babil. But I agree, it is good that they're all friends. Even Mist has allied itself with Baron, despite having more than enough reasons not to."  
  
"True." I looked around the garden, plants of every possible description growing free. I knew that Yang and his wife spent hours every day tending to this garden, had seen the two working there before the ceremony in which Yang had been named successor to the king, but it looked perfectly natural. Like most of the high monk's hobbies, it left him immersed in life. Maybe that's why I had come here - the perfect counterpoint to my thoughts.  
  
"Yang, do you think of death often?" He looked at me curiously, no doubt wondering where the sudden change of subject had come from.  
  
"I'm a warrior, Kain - I think of it when I go into battle, but try not to most of the time beyond that. You?"  
  
"On occasion. Hell, I don't even think of it when I go into battle, really. Too much training taking over to allow myself that luxury. I thought about it when we were fighting Zeromus - I think we all did, honestly. I know I was brought near it often enough. I must admit, though, I have thought of it more often lately."  
  
"And in what context?" I smiled at the worried tone in Yang's voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Yang, I don't plan on killing myself. Though I might deserve death, I've dishonored myself enough to give up like that. Whatever you or Edge might think, I was raised to view it as surrender. And surrender, unless it would help in the long run, is not an honorable way to end a battle. No, I think more about what people will remember us for once we die. Take yourself - when you die, you'll be the hero of Fabul, the warrior who nearly died saving the dwarves from Golbez, the man who risked life and limb to save perfect strangers. Cecil, well, I don't think there's anything that could tarnish his memory, and that's good - his only flaw, unless you count caring too much, was loyalty to a dark king he eventually rebelled against. Rosa, she'll be one of the greatest Queens that Baron has ever had, to say nothing of her renown as the foremost healer in the world. Porom hasn't even managed to catch up with her yet, though she's coming closer.  
  
"Myself, I'll be the traitor who was lucky enough to be given the chance to redeem myself. A fool who loved the wife of my best friend, and let that love be twisted to drag me into the darkest recesses of my soul. I've dishonored myself, my father, and almost the entirety of the Dragon Knights."  
  
"Kain, you do yourself a disservice. But I can't convince you of that, can I?" I smiled bitterly and shook my head.  
  
"Not likely. I still can't see how any of you trusted me after what I did, especially you and the others who hadn't known me before."  
  
"I too served Baron, remember, though only for a short time."  
  
"Yes, but at least you didn't serve as anything more than a guard, and didn't know who you were while you were doing that." I stopped, thinking about how many I'd hurt in my life. "I'd best be leaving, Yang. It was good to see you again."  
  
"Where do you plan on going next?  
  
"I don't know, honestly. Hadn't thought that far ahead."  
  
"I'll speak to the King about getting you a small ship - you'll have a hard time going farther on foot." I smiled at my own foolishness. Of course he was right.  
  
"Thank you, Yang. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"You had a loved one on your mind, Kain, it's understandable. Many are the times I've made simple mistakes because I was thinking of my wife."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about Rosa." Yang smiled softly at me, an almost patronizing look that I wouldn't have put up with from anybody but him.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Rosa, Kain. Now, let's go get you a ship." He put his hand on my shoulder, and led me to the King of Fabul.  
  
Now, I've got a small ship - a boat, really, but suitable for the open sea - and supplies enough for most of a month - all trail rations, but there are enough islands for me to set down and hunt up something fresh when I want. I give a good tug on the ropes that tie me to the dock, and cast off. I don't know where I'm going to go next - just keep moving, and keep searching. Maybe I'll try to figure out what it is that Yang meant by thinking about somebody I loved - and not thinking about Rosa..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Had Kain been looking towards the skies that night, perhaps his keen vision would have seen the great ship moving through the skies far above the Blue Planet. Or perhaps not. It was like no other airship - not even the Lunar Whale equaled its beauty and sophistication. A solid shell of deep blue metal floated high in the sky, a trio of jeweled panels on the outer section the only features marring the gleaming surface. Deep in the bowels of the ship, a horde of skeletal warriors sat, their unholy life being drained out of them to power the dark vessel. In the center of the ship, a man in a strange uniform fearfully approached the throne that sat in the back of the dark command center.  
  
"Lord Dragonheart, we have found the ones you seek." The powerful figure in a dark helmet turned to look at the soldier.  
  
"Good. What are they like, in this world?"  
  
"I - I fear, milord, that they are not as you expected.."  
  
"Speak, fool. I don't expect the Lord and Lady to be such on all worlds."  
  
"That is the problem, Lord Dragonheart - they are Lord and Lady here, but not of darkness."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"They rule the Kingdom of Baron. The Lady is Rosa Farrell Harvey here, the most powerful white mage of the world."  
  
"And his Lordship?"  
  
"Cecil Harvey," the soldier paused and looked at Lord Dragonheart fearfully. "And he is to paladins what you are to dark knights throughout reality." Dragonheart looked at him with an expression of disbelief, then reached out and clamped a slender, powerful hand on the soldier's head. Tendrils of energy, so dark they seemed to glow in the dimly lit antechamber, crawled across the soldier's head and face, now locked in a silent scream. For what seemed an eternity, he sat there, watching as the dark power stripped the flesh and knowledge from his servitor. When he released the stripped skull, its owner stood and bowed, obediently moving away to join the skeletal servants that powered the massive ship.  
  
Dragonheart leaned back into his chair and folded his slender fingers, considering what he now knew to be true as he brought the tips of his fingers to the bridge of his nose. This Cecil Harvey, counterpart to his own Dark Lord, disturbed him. A paladin, as pure as his namesake had been, if not more so to judge by the vast power he wielded. This problem would take a degree of strategy to deal with. A wicked sneer curled the cruel lips as he realized the weak-point of this sacred warrior.  
  
Dragonheart stood and turned to a rack of spears on his wall. He picked out one that was wickedly barbed, and crackled with the same dark power that had slain the soldier when he took it in hand. From the way things looked, this Blue Planet was an exact opposite of his home world. If that was the case, then the loathing that his masters held for each other would be a devoted love here. Which meant that the white mage would be the perfect tool to use to control the self-righteous fool.  
  
With her firmly under his control, Cecil would be forced to do as he said, or risk losing her. Dragonheart caressed the shaft of the spear almost lovingly, gazing on the blade with a twisted mockery of a lover's fond gaze. His eyes reflected off the polished edge, like two lanterns in the darkness his helm cast about his face. Most of his kind wielded swords infused with the power of pure darkness, but he had found that there was something about the process of forging a sword that diluted the power. Only the most powerful of blades, Excalibur, stood any chance against the power of the Lance of Mara, the weapon that the dark knight now held. In his hands, it was a weapon of mass destruction, capable of leveling a small city with but a prayer to the Lord of Darkness. He might not be as skilled in its use as a hand-to-hand weapon as some, but he was more than capable of teaching the paladin upstart the meaning of fear.  
  
With that thought, Lord Kain Dragonheart donned his gauntlets, and walked towards his training room to prepare for his coming plan. After all, if he was going to be visiting his nemesis, it would hardly do to be at anything less than peak skill..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1: Enter the Villain  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	4. Legacy of Kain: Savior's Betrayal

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Savior's Betrayal  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I was climbing the mountains outside of Eblan, near the ruins of the Tower of Babil. Climbing, not jumping, because I wasn't there to travel - I was there to get away from everything. I'd just had a long talk with Rydia and Edge, and they'd told me in no uncertain terms that they thought I was crazy for leaving like that with no idea of what I was looking for.  
  
I hadn't been expecting much help from them, but the least they could have done would be to respect my decision. Guess I should have known better - neither one of them had ever had much use for tact. Maybe it's not too surprising that they never seem to make up their mind about whether or not they're going to make it official. If they did get married, people would expect them to live in the same town for most of the year, rather than their rather haphazard way of visiting each other in their hometowns when they want to see each other.  
  
Ironic, really. They have their love, and they don't know what to do with it. And yet they give remarkably good advice on relationships to anybody who asks them, once you sift through the bravado Edge always suggests.  
  
A particularly slippery handhold interrupted my thoughts, thankfully. I was just a few feet from the next rest station, and I could wait until I was there to be distracted. Digging my gauntleted fingers into the rock with a grip born of years of combat experience, I hauled myself up to the level rock, and sat to take a break. I'd climbed hundreds of feet in full armor - most people would have called me insane. Of course, most people couldn't jump almost that far carrying even more. I pulled my water skin off my belt, and took a long drink, removing my helmet so I could rest a bit more easily.  
  
Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked up towards the peak, just a hundred feet or so further. It wouldn't take too long, and then I could start back down. Good thing most of the birds in this part of the world didn't go this high - I'd had to leave my lance down below, along with most of my gear, and I just didn't like the idea of having to get into a fist fight on the side of a mountain. There was always the chance that you'd run into a roc, but if you kept away from their nests they weren't usually too dangerous. Just had to be careful. The mountain winds whipped my short hair into a frenzy as I stood and donned my helmet, preparing to get started again. Then I heard a cry in the distance, and looked in the direction I thought it came from.  
  
On one of the more distant peaks, I saw signs of movement and a flash of color that wasn't natural. Somebody was dangling from a ledge.  
  
I remember when Cecil and I were children, before Caignazzo slew the king. We'd been taught to always weigh the pros and cons of our actions, consider the costs as well as the benefits.  
  
Times like that I was glad I hadn't paid nearly enough attention to those lessons. Without thinking, I leapt off the ledge I'd been resting on, for the more precarious ones I could see on the intervening peaks. I reached the ledge that the climber, a woman by her voice, was hanging from, and practically fell to my stomach as I reached down to grab her hand just as it disappeared over the ledge, its owner screaming as I caught her, practically ripping my arm out of its socket as I took her full weight.  
  
"Can you pull yourself up," I shouted over the wind. I couldn't hear an answer, but a strong hand clenching my armor just above the wrist gave me enough to know that she was willing to try. I offered a silent prayer of thanks to the gods that I'd taken to strapping my armor on tight enough that not even the lunar beasts could pry it off - that fact alone was keeping me from losing her as she grabbed the edges of plates and hauled herself up, straining my arm further with every inch she moved. When she was high enough, she shifted over to grab onto the ledge again, and I helped to pull her up, offering another prayer thanking them for making this a damned big ledge. While we regained our breath, I looked at her to see just who I'd rescued.  
  
She was gorgeous, that much I could tell immediately - honestly, I thought she was more beautiful than Rosa had ever been. She was dressed in light robes, and I could see that she was wearing light armor under those through the tears from the climb. A pair of swords were slung across her back, thin blades like those that Edge wielded. Long silver hair pooled on the ground around her as she leaned against the mountain, and her skin was the dark tan of someone who lived a life out of doors.  
  
"Thank you," she said, once she'd rested for a few moments. "Twice."  
  
"Twice," I asked. "I only saved your life once."  
  
"I know," she smiled as she turned to look at me, and I realized her eyes were like a pair of amethysts. "But of all the people I've had look me over, you're the first I haven't felt threatened by when you did so." I blushed beneath my helmet, and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm usually not so rude." She laughed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Rude is when you either deny it, or behave poorly on top of it. I'm used to people looking, I'm not used to them not making me feel like a piece of meat in the process."  
  
"You seem to be a good climber - this actually seems to be one of the easier peaks, compared to the ones I crossed getting over here. How'd you wind up like that?"  
  
"Stupid mistake. One that could cost me years of my life, but a stupid mistake. Lost my notebook."  
  
"You almost got killed over a notebook?"  
  
"It's my life. Literally - everything I should remember is in that book, and I don't know if I'll be able to find it on the way down."  
  
"Where'd you drop it?"  
  
"Straight down from where you found me. I grabbed for it, almost fell." I smiled confidently.  
  
"Well, if you want some help down, we can pick it up on the way."  
  
"Oh," she asked, cocking her head and looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Yeah. How do you think I got over here so quickly?"  
  
"I thought you'd been higher up on the peak, come back down."  
  
"No, I came from over there," I said, indicating the mountain I'd been on.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me - not even a dragoon could make those jumps in armor."  
  
"You might say I'm not an ordinary dragoon. At any rate, getting down from here's easy, if you want to do it the fast way. Just jump from here, it's not really all that far to the next ledge down from the looks of it," I said, looking over the edge for the first time.  
  
"The problem with that is that while you may be a dragoon, I'm not."  
  
"I have arms, you know."  
  
"Now I know you're crazy. Don't you need those to make a landing from these heights?"  
  
"I've put spears through flaming hounds from these heights - couldn't use my hands for those landings, and I had to be careful not to land too hard either."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Kain Highwind."  
  
"Captain of the Baronian Guard?"  
  
"Former Captain. I left the position to my second in command and came out here."  
  
"Well then, I guess you can handle the jump."  
  
"That I can. You have me at a disadvantage, though."  
  
"I'll tell you my name when we reach the bottom alive, with my notebook." I raised an eyebrow as I stood.  
  
"You know, I don't have to take you down from here."  
  
"I know, but I can't tell you until then, I swear." Strange, but hardly the strangest thing I'd ever heard. I shrugged and rotated the arm I'd grabbed her with, working out the last of the stiffness in the shoulder. When she stood, I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked down again, finding the point I wanted to land at, and visualized the leap in my mind before simply hopping off the ledge as the woman screamed in shock. The landing was a little rougher than I liked, but I worked. And, as I'd expected, there was a small notebook near my feet.  
  
"This yours," I asked, shifting her weight long enough to pick it up and hand it to her. She looked at it in surprise.  
  
"Actually, it is!"  
  
"Good. Now, let's get the rest of the way down before one of us moves out of balance." She tucked the notebook under her robes, between my arm and her body, and resettled.  
  
"Let's go then." Before she was finished with the word, I'd already jumped off the ledge, plummeting towards the ground.  
  
A few seconds later, I had a petrified young woman in my arms, but we were on the ground. I put her down as she started to show signs of awareness again.  
  
"Thanks for the help down," she said, "but I think next time I'll do it myself. I'll still have nerves left afterwards that way." I shrugged, smiling.  
  
"It's the closest you'll come to flying under your own power though. Better than an airship, and better than most magic."  
  
"Must be an acquired taste."  
  
"Maybe. Now, I believe you were going to tell me your name?" She nodded, and pulled the notebook out as she moved towards a small pack at the base of the mountain, presumably hers. As I watched, she pulled a mirror out of the pack and started flipping through the notebook, looking between it and the mirror as she looked at most of the pages. Soon, she nodded, closed the book, and put it and the mirror in the top of the bag.  
  
"My name's Callista." I didn't show how odd the display had seemed, and she didn't seem to want to explain.  
  
"Well, Callista - my gear's about three peaks over, except for my weapons. It's later than I'd like it to be for going back to Eblan, so I'll probably set up camp for the night out here. If you'd care to join me, I could save you some supplies." She nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'd like that, Kain. Why don't you get your things and meet me back here?" I walked off, collected my things, and was back a few moments later, barely noticing her putting the notebook and a small metal case away. Putting it to the back of my mind, I started setting up camp with her help, then spent the evening talking about mountain climbing, before eventually falling asleep next to the fire.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
It had taken Lord Dragonheart weeks for his servants to learn enough about Castle Baron for him to be ready to make his move. But now, he was standing at the edge of the moat surrounding the castle, holding the wicked spear he had been training with since he'd developed the plan. He visualized the place he wanted to be based on what he had learned from servants whose eyes he had looked through. Once he had the window to the royal chambers mapped out in his mind, he spoke a single word before fading from sight:  
  
"Warp.."  
  
Meanwhile, Rosa was watching Cecil from the tower his old room had been in. He was standing on the balcony on the outside of the tower, watching the night sky, like he had most nights since Kain had left.  
  
"Cecil?" He turned to her, startled.  
  
"Rosa, go back inside - you'll get sick out here like that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Love, don't bother. You know as well as I do that the only time I was ever sick was that time in Kaipo, and if I did get seriously ill, I could cure it with a few words." Cecil sighed and chuckled slightly.  
  
"You're right. But you can't be comfortable out here, it's getting cold." She walked up to him, and they put their arms around each other.  
  
"It's warmer out here than it is in our room without you there." Cecil ran his hand through her hair and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heart. I haven't exactly been the best at joining you lately, have I?"  
  
"Don't worry about it - I'm worried about Kain too."  
  
"What makes you think I'm worried about him?"  
  
"The fact that you've been standing out here through rain, cold, and everything else that hits Baron this time of year, watching the direction opposite the city. Maybe there's another reason, but I don't know what it is." Cecil sighed deeply and leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching.  
  
"You're right, I am worried about him. It's been weeks since we heard from Yang, and nobody else knows anything about him."  
  
"News takes time to travel, Love, especially if he headed to Agart or somewhere like that, where we don't have as many friends."  
  
"I know, and I know he can take care of himself but -"  
  
"But you worry about him. I know, I'm worried too. But I know he's okay."  
  
"How," Cecil asked, a slightly hopeless tone in his voice.  
  
"You're still here. Think about it, Love, you've been like brothers for years. If something happened to him, you'd know. And I don't think anything could stop you from going to him." Cecil smiled softly, and took her hands in his.  
  
"I guess you're right, Heart. I'll be to bed soon, all right?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," she said lowly, smiling up at him before shifting up to her toes to steal a quick kiss before disappearing back into the castle. Cecil chuckled as he turned back to look out towards the mountains, and his face fell back into more of a longing gaze.  
  
"I hope you're right, Rosa. I really do.."  
  
Back in the royal chambers, Rosa had just climbed into bed and propped herself up on her elbow, waiting for Cecil. Then she heard a rustle of movement by the window. She rolled over to see a figure in dark armor, wielding a spear she didn't recognize. The helmet the figure wore concealed all of his face but his mouth with the stylized dragon's head.  
  
"Kain?" The mouth curled into a cruel smile.  
  
"Yes, Rosa. It's Kain." As soon as she heard the voice, she knew it wasn't him. It was similar, but the tone it carried was a cold mockery of her friend's. She threw the covers to the side and shifted to her knees, ready to move quickly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You're coming with me. The question is whether you're going to come willingly, or after I've beaten you into unconsciousness." The Queen of Baron's eyes flashed at the threat.  
  
"Option three - I kick your sorry ass out that window and you make a loud noise on the ground. Holy!" The dark warrior had just a split second to dive to the side before a burst of sacred energy blew a large hole in the wall behind him, but he used it well. Still, not fast enough to avoid the entire blast, Rosa noted, as he clutched his burnt arm and growled.  
  
"All right, you miserable wench, we do this the hard way - Bio!" Rosa rolled back off the bed just as the hideous slime materialized and began eating through the covers where she had been moments before. She grabbed for the crossbow she kept in the cabinet below, and one of the Artemis arrows she'd converted into a bolt after Zeromus was gone. She loaded it and spun around just as the warrior crashed on top of the bed, ready to bring his spear down on her. She fell to her back and fired, unable to take the time to aim. She rolled to the side as her foe snarled, the bow catching the front of his helm and ripping it off of his head. Rosa looked at the face of her attacker, transfixed.  
  
"Good God - I know you!" Lord Dragonheart sneered at her and shifted his spear to one hand.  
  
"Then I'll just have to make sure you can't tell your husband the full truth," he said, extending his hand towards her, speaking a single word. "Death." A dark force flowed from his hand and caught the stunned Queen of Baron in its tendrils. A lesser being would have been torn asunder by its energy, but Rosa simply passed out after fighting it for a few seconds. Dragonheart picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, replacing his helmet quickly so Cecil wouldn't see his face. Then he took his position at the hole in the wall, and waited for Cecil to respond to the sounds of battle. He didn't have long to wait, as the paladin charged into the room, glowing blade drawn and humming for the blood of the dark knight in the window. But Cecil was dumbstruck at what he saw - the armor, the spear, all of it told him his friend had come back - turned against him once again.  
  
"That can't be you."  
  
"Decide for yourself, Cecil," Dragonheart said, the mocking edge missing from his voice, leaving it a perfect mimicry of Kain's. "I'm taking Rosa with me, and if you try to interfere, she'll regret it." Cecil gritted his teeth, and sheathed Excalibur, not sure if there was a bluff for him to call. All he could do was ask a single question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All part of the game, Cecil. You'll find out why when you're supposed to. Until then, make a good guess." With that, the dark figure jumped back, over the courtyard, where guards were waiting for him to land. But they never got the chance - before their eyes, the warrior and their queen faded from sight as they fell.  
  
Cecil fell to his knees as the guards finally arrived in the room, only to flee as the King of Baron cried out his rage to the heavens..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter Two: Savior's Betrayal  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	5. Legacy of Kain: Dark Renaissance

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Dark Renaissance  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I had finally reached Toroia, nearly two months after I'd broken camp with Callista near Eblan. A current I hadn't been expecting had led me off course, and I'd gotten into several close encounters with the creatures near Silvera before I'd gotten back on course. After Toroia, I planned on returning to Mount Ordeals, to see if I could finally find the revelations I'd been seeking while Cecil and Rosa were being married.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? I used that as an excuse to avoid having to be Cecil's best man at the wedding. It wouldn't be fitting to want to change places with the very person I was there to help, and bear good wishes for. But this time, this time I'd be sincere in my desires. Maybe that would be enough to earn some of the peace I wanted.  
  
In the meantime, though, I wanted to visit Edward. He might never have been too useful in a fight, if the stories I've heard were right, but he'd kept Cecil and Yang alive more than once during the attack on Fabul. I owed him the honor of considering him a friend as much as Palom, Porom, or any of the others I'd never fought beside. Thankfully, they'd all chosen to accept the offer, rather than trying to wipe me off the face of the planet when they remembered what I'd done to they and their homes.  
  
"Who goes there?" One of the guards of Toroia, a young woman in a uniform that I realized was strikingly similar to Callista's.  
  
"Kain Highwind of Baron, here to see Edward von Muir, formerly Prince of Damcyan." The guard's eyes grew wide when she heard my name - unusual, but not a response I was wholly unused to.  
  
"Yes, sir, Lord Muir should be in his chambers. Are you aware of where they are?" I smiled at her, trying to put her at ease.  
  
"Quite," I explained. "And try to relax some, please. You're making me nervous," I continued once the gates were opened, and I was walking in. I had no idea just what I was walking into though.  
  
It did take me a few minutes to find Edward's room, I'm afraid - the airship he'd been controlling during the battle with the Giant of Babil had been hit hard, and his already frail body was nearly shattered in the crash. Since then, he'd spent most of his days under the care of the doctor and nurse who had restored him to health after his encounter with Leviathan. He could move about well enough, though moving quickly pained him and he didn't even have the endurance he'd had before. The only problem this posed for finding him was that Castle Toroia was practically a maze if you hadn't been there often before, and I'm afraid that it was one of the places I visited least.  
  
When I found his room, he was sitting quietly, his harp on his lap as he looked out the windows at the large, sparkling-clean moat around the castle that the nearby river made possible. I walked into the room as quietly as I could - he was prone to long bouts sitting at the window, daydreaming, if you could call his visions of Anna daydreams, given the way they were parted.  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"Hello Kain," he answered quietly, not turning from the window. Even speaking, his voice held the deep musical tone that had brought the Dark Elf to its knees, and royal courts around the world to tears.  
  
"How're you doing today?"  
  
"As well as anybody else who's just gotten bad news." I cocked my head and looked at him.  
  
"Bad news? What's wrong, Edward?"  
  
"As if you didn't know," he mused quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"I don't know, Edward. I haven't been to a town for months, and I was only in Eblan briefly before I left. What happened?" I faintly heard a tune being plucked on the harp, almost too quiet to hear, as I nearly dozed off into slumber. Shaking my head, I took a step away from the young man whose bardic skills I'd nearly forgotten.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Edward stood and spun around to face me, holding his harp close.  
  
"No, but you must have!" He strummed a sequence of notes on the harp, sending a wave of mystical force slamming into me, though I barely felt it through my armor. Damn good thing for Edward that I'd left my weapons in the hidden boat, or he'd probably have a lance through his chest.  
  
"What the hell was that for," I yelled at him even as I heard the sound of Toroian guards running towards the room. Damn, this was not what I'd been expecting. I put my hand on the hilt of the short knife I used for my meals, ready to use it if I had to.  
  
"Kidnapping Rosa again, what else," he snarled at me, and I stood there, stunned for a moment. What had he just said?  
  
The guards entering the room snapped me out of my surprise, and I spun around, grabbing Edward and holding my knife to his throat.  
  
"I just want out of here, and you can have the princeling back," I said, hoping that I sounded more confident than I felt. My heart was pounding harder than it had in years, my knees almost shaking, but I knew that if they captured me, I wouldn't find out what was going on until it was much later, and if Rosa had been captured again, I was not going to be thrown into a prison for it while I could be trying to find out who had really taken her. The guards lowered their weapons, and I backed towards the window. I pushed the terrified Edward at the guards as I jumped out the window, diving into the moat and grabbing onto the edge before my armor dragged me to the bottom. I climbed to the edge even as a hail of arrows bounced off the dragon-scale armor I wore, and leaped away from the castle, into the forest, towards the riverbank where I had hidden my lance and other equipment. Mount Ordeals would have to wait - Baron needed me more now..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
It's hard to explain oblivion, really. Those who claim to return from it speak of darkness, but that's not really the right term. After all, darkness exists - and in true oblivion, nothing exists save for the most rudiment extensions of consciousness. Is it any wonder that we three Fiends, born of this maddening nothingness, are a touch.eccentric?  
  
No, that's hardly the proper term for us. We're all lunatics - Scarmiglione and his obsession with death, Caignazzo's over-complicated plots and need to surround himself with an army of creatures made only to serve his whims, Valvalis and her eagerness to torment and maim. And then there's myself, Rubicant, Fiend of Fire. An honorable creation of chaos and destruction. Perhaps I am the maddest of us all - the others certainly seem to think so. But to me, what I have done in the name of survival is the true madness. Betrayed everything I believed in for my creator, fought those I respected, slaughtered innocents - I became the monster people think me to be. All because I feared the power of Zemus to destroy what he had created.  
  
All because I was a coward.  
  
To my surprise, I wasn't the first of us to awaken. To my disgust, I realized Valvalis was as I felt her feather-soft lips against mine, a trace of pressure against them telling me she was looking for more. As soon as I was aware of that, I flared to full consciousness, my need to get away from her overriding any desire to remain in oblivion. She leapt back as my cloak ignited and I flew away from her enough to be sure I could use my magic if she made a move for me.  
  
There was a reason I had grown as powerful as I was. And she knew that she was that reason - that she had driven me to become powerful enough to make her seriously regret doing anything I didn't want her to do. She pouted as she looked at me from across the room.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rubi - don't tell me you're still a little sore about our last little fling." I almost gagged as I listened to the innocent tone in her voice. Such deception was unbecoming in anybody, but she specialized in it.  
  
"My name is Rubicant," I said quietly, a hard edge to my voice. "You will address me as such unless I tell you otherwise. As for our 'fling,' you know as well as I do that the only way you'll ever bed me again is by having our brother animate my cold dead body for you." Almost on cue, Scarmiglione and Caignazzo began to stir on the tables their bodies were resting on. Valvalis scowled at me, lightning flashing through her eyes.  
  
"I'm more powerful than you remember, pet," she growled. "Remember that I've been known to take what I want."  
  
"Is it my fault that the only things that would sleep with you willingly in the last thousand years were those bitch sisters? Of course, they were better than your other bedmates - at least they were only slightly crazier than you are." She snarled as she flew towards me, and I prepared to meet her charge with a spell, but a barrier came down between us.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness," a low voice intoned from the shadows surrounding the area we were in. I looked in the direction of the voice, and squinted as I looked beyond the sight most mortals used, seeking the heat of the speaker. I found him, sitting in an ornate throne, as Scarmiglione rolled his obscene mass off of his table and Caignazzo reduced himself to a reasonable size before scuttling over to the edge of his, and falling off, landing perfectly on his feet. As the turtle-beast returned to his normally immense size, I realized that the chamber we were in must be truly gargantuan to hold the weakest of us, ironically also the largest.  
  
I smirked as I heard Valvalis whisper a curse at Scarmiglione - no doubt one of his tentacles had "wandered" up her leg, I realized, as he squirmed a few more inches away from her.  
  
"What do you want with the Fiends of the Elements," I demanded, using my best 'listen to me or die painfully' tone.  
  
"Please," the shadowed speaker said, in a tone that revealed just how unimpressed he was, much to my chagrin. "Listen well, Fiends. I am Lord Dragonheart. You may call me your Master, as once you called Zemus such. I have brought you back from the oblivion you were cast into, and increased your powers. Most," he paused for emphasis, looking at me, "of your powers. You, Rubicant, would seem to have some difficulties with fighting your foes properly. Perhaps having to face them as the weakest of the fiends will change that." I smiled grimly. This was truly a fool if he thought that I was the weakest of us, even if he had given them more power than Zemus himself had possessed.  
  
"I doubt that, if you mean fighting dishonorably."  
  
"What is honor to you?"  
  
"Enough to be willing to die for, twice, and take my siblings with me," I said plainly.  
  
"Are you willing to die for it a third time," the voice asked, even as its heat pattern dimmed in the manner I knew well from watching one mage after another hurtle spells of ice and snow at me.  
  
"Yes," I said without a moment's hesitation, gripping my cloak with one hand.  
  
"Then so be it. Blizzaga!" Pillars of ice fell towards me from the heavens as I spun my cloak around my body, raising the ancient barrier as I had learned long ago. The spell fell harmlessly, and I felt the magic behind it infuse me with energy.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, Dragonheart, that I want no part of your power, or I would simply sit here and let you hurl the northern winds at me until you were hoarse. Then I would use your own power to rend you limb from limb. As it is, I shall simply take my leave of you," I said, rising a few inches from the ground as I bowed mockingly, and flew towards the roof that I could see far above me, changing into pure heat an instant before I struck it, moving to the outside in an instant. The air was thin and cold where I emerged, and I quickly allowed my solid form to plummet towards the warmer Earth below. I had work to do, not the least of which was hindering the fool who had dared to wrench me from the comfort of oblivion. But first, I had a friend to find..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Dragonheart's already dark mood had just grown much worse as Rubicant fled the airship. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair as the remaining fiends shifted nervously. He heard the low, sibilant voice of Scarmiglione speaking quietly to Valvalis.  
  
"Should have known better than to try a spell against Rubicant." Dragonheart turned towards the grotesque creature, and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Flare!" Scarmiglione screamed as the infernal heat erupted from the air around him, Valvalis diving to the side just in time to avoid the intense blast of heat. A few moments later, the charred hulk was whimpering in agony as Dragonheart watched, satisfied.  
  
"Anybody else care to comment on my strategic skill?" Silence answered him.  
  
"Very well, then. Any questions?" Again, silence.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm going to tell you why I bothered to resurrect your useless corpses, rather than throwing them into the power supply of my ship. You are going to serve me the way you served Zemus and Golbez, and aid me in my plans to conquer this world. You will do so because, while I have yet to choose to kill any of you with a word, I am quite capable of it, as the rather pained lump of flesh in the corner can attest." Valvalis and Caignazzo looked over at Scarmiglione, who had crawled up against one of the tables and was trying to repair his flesh with his necromantic spells. They turned back to their new master, and bowed their heads.  
  
"Excellent. Now, familiarize yourselves with the ship. And take that thing with you," Dragonheart said, indicating the Fiend of Earth. The Fiends left, and Dragonheart leaned back in his throne, motioning for one of his servants to bring something to him. What they brought was the bound Queen of Baron. She was dropped unceremoniously at his feet, and she looked up at him with a sneer. Her face was marked with burns from where his dark power had played over her skin, her hair singed in places, her once-bright eyes dull and sunken, but still defiant.  
  
"Looks like one of your little pets doesn't want to play with you, traitor."  
  
"Such harsh words, my Queen. Surely you realize that I am no traitor where I come from, but as much a hero as your husband."  
  
"Then I pity whatever cesspool you crawled out of."  
  
"You don't understand, do you Lady Rosa? The 'cesspool' I crawled out of is the one you created." Rosa spit at him, but didn't have the strength to hit his face. He chuckled at her and grabbed her hair, yanking her back to raise her face towards his.  
  
"Deny it to yourself, to me, to all the gods if you want, but you and your husband are directly to blame for anything that happens to your world. You and your kind are festering boils to my Lord and Lady, and it is my sworn duty to eliminate you."  
  
"Then why don't you do it now, rather than stretching it out?"  
  
"Because, Lady Rosa," he explained, gripping her head as he had so many people who had displeased him, "I still need you to bring that fool Paladin to me. Now, for today's session, I think I'll take that annoying Wall spell from you," he said, as his hand began to glow with dark power again, and the Queen of Baron screamed through the agony of having her life and knowledge ripped from her by Dragonheart's unknown magic.  
  
A few moments later, he cast her unconscious form aside, and began to adjust his strategies for his new power, even as his skeletal servants hauled her back to her cell to recover for the next time..  
  
Meanwhile, the three remaining Fiends were following the orders of their new master, exploring the ship they were on and becoming familiar with its layout. Or, at least, two of them were - Scarmiglione was still whimpering and trying to fix his body.  
  
"Oh, would you just shut up!" Valvalis ended the spell that had been carrying her brother, letting him fall to the floor heavily. "You should have known better than to criticize Master Dragonheart - of *course* Rubicant could stand up to him. If he'd thought he had to, he might have been able to stand up to Master Zemus!"  
  
"Just slow down a bit, please," the master of earth and death moaned. "I must feed." Suddenly, a motion off to the side caught his eye, and one of his tentacles shot towards out, grabbing a hapless soldier and dragging him to its owner. Two withered hands clutched the warriors shoulders as Scarmiglione drained his life away, then swallowed the withered corpse, his own burnt flesh finally healing. When he was finished, he squirmed ahead of his two mildly disgusted siblings, continuing their explorations without a further word. Valvalis and Caignazzo started to follow him, thinking about what their new master wanted with them.  
  
"He seems to be more powerful than Master Zemus, in ways," Valvalis mused quietly.  
  
"Yes," the Fiend of Water responded quietly. "Yet like Master Golbez, he serves another. I could see the darkness that enveloped him, that it came from another."  
  
"One more powerful than he? That would mean that, though he could resurrect us and make us more powerful than we've dreamed, there is another greater - that can't be possible."  
  
"But it is. He does not bear the Mantle of Creation, or did you fail to notice that while you were eyeing Rubicant?" Valvalis hissed at the giant turtle she called brother, and moved further up ahead. Caignazzo smiled to himself and slowly moved after them.  
  
"Well, sister," he thought to himself, "it seems that you've been spurned again. Perhaps next time you'll be more gentle with your toys."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter Three: Dark Renaissance  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	6. Legacy of Kain: A Favor Returned, A Fri...

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Four: A Favor Returned, A Friendship Reforged  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Gods, I was an idiot. Given the way that Edward, of all people, attacked me in Toroia, I should have known better than to stop at Mist on my way to Baron.  
  
That, I told myself, was why I was staring down the proverbial barrel of a very pissed off Rydia Drake.  
  
Gods, was I ever an idiot.  
  
I should have known she'd be back here; two months would be a new record for her to stay with Edge in Eblan. She was back, she'd heard the news that I hadn't even gotten yet and, unlike Edward, she had the power to back it up. But I was not going to hurt her in order to get away. Even if she was more than willing to use her powers to hurt me.  
  
I was lying on the ground, stunned, thinking that it was a damned good thing she was worried about collateral damage at the moment. If she hadn't been, then the Flare I'd just caught in the chest would probably have been Bahamut's hellish inferno, or one of Leviathan's tidal waves. As it was, it was only the second most powerful spell known to black mages.  
  
It hurt worse than anything I could remember in a very, very long time. Still, I did remember the first time I fought Bahamut, and there was little denying that it hurt a hell of a lot more than this did.  
  
"And you know what," an internal voice observed, "she can do that at least a dozen more times before she has to stop and rest." That thought was enough to bring me back to reality, as I rolled to the side just as a small tornado formed where I'd been lying. Rolling to my feet, I jumped into the air, far above what she could see to target. Or at least that's what I'd thought until I saw a faint blue figure flying towards me from the distance. Shiva, mistress of the winter winds.  
  
At least I could hurt her without killing Rydia, so long as I was careful. I angled the Holy Lance as I reached the apex of my leap, and plummeted towards the mighty creature, who drew a breath as she flew up towards me. At the last second, I redirected my fall, so that I only caught her hip as I fell towards the ground, even as she caught me with the edge of her deadly winds. She disappeared with a shriek, returning to her home, as I continued down. That was when I realized my second mistake of the day - I'd forgotten to judge where my landing would be when I'd adjusted to keep from killing Shiva, and was plummeting towards a rooftop. I changed my angle, but it was too little, too late. I hit the edge of the roof, and felt muscles tear as I fell and rolled, a rib cracking as I hit the ground, hard. I groaned as Rydia approached me, her whip in hand.  
  
"Stop," she said coldly, as I felt my muscles seize up, sending a paroxysm of agony through my body as they tensed in places that should have been allowed to rest. At least my cracked rib was held in place too. She rolled me over, having to use most of her strength to do so, and started binding my hands with her whip. I couldn't blame her, honestly - she thought that I'd kidnapped Rosa, who had been like a big sister to her. But I knew that this wasn't going to get me anywhere, and couldn't help but feel frustrated that I'd been caught like this, especially given that I could have avoided all of it. Then a dagger flew through the air, catching the sleeve of the Minerva gown Rydia had worn for the battle, in case I would have actually tried fighting her. With her arm pinned to the wall of the building I'd landed next to, she looked in the direction the knife had come from. I couldn't move my head enough to see, but her reaction told me everything I needed to know.  
  
"Callista? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Wondering what you're doing with my friend," said the voice that I'd rescued two months before. I would have sighed in relief, but my lungs were only moving enough to let me breathe normally, if not a little less than what was comfortable.  
  
"He's my friend too, but that doesn't excuse the kidnapping of the Queen of Baron."  
  
"He didn't do that," she said without a moment's hesitation. I was struck by the irony that a person I'd met once had more faith in my than my friends did. Of course, I hadn't had a chance to prove I wasn't trustworthy to her.  
  
"I told you last night that her husband saw him take her from their chambers." What? That wasn't possible! What the hell was going on? Rydia's spell was starting to wear off, and I could feel my muscles beginning to relax. I could even move my head enough to look around, though I couldn't speak yet.  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing you before." The look on Rydia's face was showed that she had clearly not expected that response, but Callista continued quickly. "To put it simply, Caller, you cannot use any of your true magic with your hand pinned there. If you try to free your hand, I'll tear you apart before the knife is out of that wall. And if you try to call your monsters, then you'll either destroy this village or be killed when I destroy your monster. Since you don't have any say in the matter, I'll take my friend and be on my way." There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the spell to end. When it did, I stood, ignoring the pain in my side. Rydia scowled at me from where she stood.  
  
"If anything happens to Rosa, Kain, I swear -" I cut her off with my own oath.  
  
"If anything happens to Rosa, I'll kill the person responsible slowly and painfully myself. Whatever Cecil saw, it was not me kidnapping her - you should know better than that, Rydia. I haven't had time to return to Baron since you saw me last, and I doubt that she was captured long before - if she had been, Cecil would have torn every city apart looking for her."  
  
"She was taken just after you left Eblan. And of course you've had time, using the magic you used fighting her. I could have gone from Eblan to Baron in an instant as a child." Magic? That sealed the deal - there was no way I could have done that.  
  
"Perhaps that's true, Rydia, but even as a child your magic was stronger than mine - you had some. I haven't used any spells of my own in my lifetime."  
  
"That's what I thought, but there is no way Cecil would lie about something like that."  
  
"Then Cecil must be mistaken. I'll have to correct his misperceptions myself. Thank you for the rescue, Callista." I turned, and started to walk away, fighting to keep the agony every step caused me from showing. Once I was out of the village, I leaned against a tree and rested for a moment, wishing that my non-combat gear hadn't been destroyed when Rydia's spell had hit me - the potions that would have made the trip easier were thoroughly destroyed now. But I'd just have to tough it out - at least any battles between here and Baron should be simple ones.  
  
As I limped away, I thought I heard a rustle in the branches behind me. I turned around, the Holy Lance flaring to life as I did so, white fire coating the blade, but there was nobody there. I turned again, just as Callista dropped in front of me from the trees. I jumped back, startled, but managed to keep to my feet. She held out a familiar potion vial.  
  
"Here, looks like you could use this." I took the bottle, undid the seal, and drank it quickly, too pained to worry about whether or not it was a trick. I felt the pain fade, my burns heal, and my bones and muscles knit, leaving me mostly uninjured by the time the magic was done.  
  
"Thank you," I said, wiping a trace of the liquid from my lips. "For this, and for the save."  
  
"I owed you one. Where are you going next?"  
  
"Baron. I have to see Cecil, find out what happened."  
  
"Are you insane? He thinks you kidnapped his wife, he'll have you killed!" I shook my head and chuckled grimly.  
  
"No, he won't. I know Cecil - he'll give me a chance to explain what happened, at least well enough that I can convince him I didn't do it."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"That's not necessary, you've obviously got your own life to lead."  
  
"Not that can't wait. I have a feeling you'll be needing some help," she explained as she walked on ahead.  
  
"Thank you, then. By the way, I owe you one." I picked up my lance and started following her as she looked over her shoulder and grinned at me.  
  
"Nah. Not yet."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Irony had never been my strong point, when I was trying to be that way. And, yet, it seemed that there were days when my entire existence boiled down into a moment that made me wonder if accidents were the best way to succeed. Today was one of those days.  
  
I was sitting in the club at Toroia, having used my powers to move through the wall without bothering with one of their insanely priced passes. Normally, I wouldn't have even cared, frankly; Toroia's famous shows had never been of particular interest to me, in millennia of existence. I was there to talk to a young man, and there was the irony. Though the Prince of Eblan blamed me for Lugae's perversion of nature, and what happened to his parents, I truly had no part in that - the only role I had played in Eblan's devastation was when I led the armies that ruined the castle, and captured his parents. Honestly, I tried to minimize the losses as much as I could.  
  
I had seen enough death at Damcyan, with the death of the king, queen, and fiancé to the prince. The man I was now speaking to as though we had long been friends for many years. Of course, Edward had not seen me from the command ship - he had seen Golbez instead.  
  
"So you tried to bring the dragoon down by yourself?" When first the drunken ass had told me what he'd done, I nearly revealed myself and killed him where he sat, but I decided to hear why he'd attacked his friend first.  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled. "Didn't do any good. I don't know why I even bother - it's like everything I try falls apart or blows up in my face. I just couldn't sit there and do nothing when I had the chance to find out where he'd taken Rosa." So that was it - the Queen of Baron was missing; I'd known that much from the rumors I'd heard looking for Kain. What I didn't know was that everybody thought he had kidnapped her.  
  
Was it possible? I knew how his love for her had been perverted by Golbez to allow his dark side to dominate his honorable soul. If another being had somehow released his dark side, or something had changed his normal demeanor, it was possible that he had broken free and taken matters into his own hands.  
  
But no, I couldn't believe that Kain had done something like that willingly. Even Golbez had been forced to restrain him on several occasions when Rosa's safety was at risk. I don't think anything would allow the darkness in the dragoon's soul to control him that much. And he knew that she preferred her life with Cecil, for whatever reason. I could never understand what she saw in the Paladin, myself, though I'm sure she had her reasons. Even Kain's descriptions of his friend didn't paint that glowing a picture of him, though I admit that Kain hadn't seen his friend after he became a paladin. Or with the eyes of a lover, for that matter, which the white mage certainly had.  
  
"What happened then," I asked, trying to be polite as I sipped my drink.  
  
"What happens when anybody takes on one of the heroes who saved the world. I lost, rather quickly at that. He escaped by throwing me into the guards, then jumping out the window." Though I kept my expression sympathetic, I couldn't help but smile inwardly. The boy had spirit now, that much was true. But Kain had more of it, and had used it longer.  
  
"Well, I'll bid you a good day then, Lord von Muir," I said, finishing my drink and bowing as I stood. I walked to the door of the club, and opened it, walking out past a very startled guard, who couldn't remember letting me in - but had no clue how I could have gotten through a heavy stone door without him knowing about it.  
  
When I was outside the city, I allowed my powers to manifest again, and floated into the sky as I stretched out with my unusual senses.  
  
"Where are you, Kain," I asked myself. "Already I've searched for you for many days - how hard can it be to find one mortal, especially one who stands out like you do?  
  
"A silly question, Rubicant," I answered myself, "you aren't just looking for any mortal - you're looking for Kain Highwind. Now, where would he go if he had just heard that he'd kidnapped Rosa, but hadn't?" Of course - to Baron. Why hadn't I realized that as soon as he'd heard the rumors, he'd go back there? No matter - there was little time to waste. If Cecil was as hot-headed about this as Edward had been, there could well be blood spilt by the time Kain left Baron.  
  
And, I was sorry to admit, it probably wouldn't be the paladin's..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Kain Highwind walked up to the gates of Castle Baron with no hesitation, no pause, Callista close behind him. For days they had traveled, Kain never asking her about the quirks she exhibited, and she, for her part, had yet to question his decision to return to Baron again. She was carrying his lance along with her gear, leaving him completely unarmed. Yet, the guards snapped to attention for a moment when they saw their Captain - before they remembered that he was now the most wanted man in the kingdom, and one of them called out the alarum, both of them lowering their spears.  
  
"I come in peace, to see the King, regarding the news I have just received about the Queen's abduction. I am unarmed," he emphasized, "and my friend shall remain outside the castle with my weapon if necessary." More guards came to the battlements, bows drawn in case their former leader should try to do anything rash.  
  
"As though they could actually hurt me badly," Kain thought, smiling grimly. He'd expected this - but that was why he'd come like this, to focus their attention. "Still, they're more loyal to Cecil than to their captain - I must remember to bring that to his attention when their pay is prepared next. If I have the chance." He held a small object in his hand, a crumpled veil that they had left with the Great Chocobo years ago. He threw the veil up, and it disappeared in a shimmer of light as, suddenly, a pair of false Kains appeared, and the trio leaped high above the battlements.  
  
A hail of arrows pierced two of the Kains, but bounced off the armor and shield of the third as he landed, and sprinted for the throne room, where he hoped he would find Cecil. Fists covered in dragon-scales, and a shield forged of the same, bashed guards aside as they rushed the dragoon. He threw his shoulder forward as he rushed the doors, knocking them wide open, and stumbling as a hoard of guards fell on him, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Kain held them off for a moment, moving further into the chamber, fighting against them with the raw strength that had fought against Zeromus. Soon, though, the guards dangling from him, and the others piling on, were too much, and he fell to the ground outside the door to the throne room just as they opened, revealing the paladin-king on the other side.  
  
Kain looked up at Cecil, a searching expression in his eyes. For the first time he remembered, he saw nothing but disgust in Cecil's. A surge of anger ran through him - the one time he didn't deserve it, and what did he get?  
  
But no, Cecil had no reason to trust him over his own eyes. "Think, you fool," Kain thought, "look at him - if he's thinking straight, it's a miracle." And it was true.  
  
The paladin's expression, once Kain was past the anger, was that of an old man. Tired, worn, and ready to drop. No doubt he had been spending his nights searching for Rosa, while he spent his days trying to run his kingdom. But soon, he wouldn't be able to do either, at this rate. His white magic would delay the inevitable, but even Cecil had to sleep.  
  
"My liege," Kain said, bowing his head as well as he could.  
  
"What are you doing here," came the demand from the man Kain had once thought of as a brother.  
  
"I heard about the Queen's kidnapping, and came to find out what had happened, if I could help. I was particularly distressed by what I heard saying that I had committed the crime."  
  
"I saw you with my own eyes, Kain. Sitting in the tower, carrying her before you fled."  
  
"I was camping outside of Eblan that night, my liege. It would not have been possible for me to be in both places at once."  
  
"Assuming you were there all night -"  
  
"Do me the honor of not calling me a liar, Cecil," he said, a hard edge creeping into his voice. "I may have betrayed you twice before, under the spells of Golbez, but I have never lied to you of my own will." Cecil paused for a moment, and for a second Kain saw his old friend, but his expression hardened quickly.  
  
"Even so, the magic you used would have allowed such a thing with ease - it is, after all, how you avoided capture by the guards." Kain laughed bitterly.  
  
"Have I ever used magic before, Cecil? Bring one of your black mages here, have them tell you if I have even an iota of mystical power within myself." To his credit, Cecil did motion to one of the guards to do as Kain said, and soon one of the journeyman mages of Baron's guild was there.  
  
"Does he have any power, any ability to use true spells?" The mage looked at Kain with glowing eyes, hidden in the inky blackness under its hat. An unnerving experience, but most of his kind found it useful. Especially the spell-sight it gave them, which gave them the power to know if a foe had any power to steal. Soon, the hat turned from one side to the other, as the mage it belonged to shook his head and walked off silently. Cecil indicated for the guards to let Kain go, as his face took on an ashen cast. They left the room just before their king fell to his knees.  
  
"God, Kain, forgive me. I saw - I thought I saw you, thought you'd been turned again. And I turned all our friends against you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Forgiven, Cecil. I can hardly blame you, honestly. Just please tell the rest of our little band before they try to take matters into their own hands again."  
  
"I know - Rydia sent the Sylphs to tell me what happened, and a messenger from Toroia just arrived a few minutes before you did."  
  
"I'll go look for her, then. You can stay here and take care of yourself and your kingdom."  
  
"I'll get the word out as soon as I can. Come on, I'll make sure the guards don't try to jump you on the way out."  
  
"Thank you," Kain said, allowing Cecil to put an arm around his shoulders as they walked out - taking some of the paladin-king's weight as they walked. When they were out in the courtyard, Callista came running up to meet them.  
  
"King Cecil Harvey, Callista, the friend I was telling you about." Cecil stepped to the side and bowed graciously.  
  
"Always a pleasure to meet a friend of a friend. I apologize for any trouble you went through on his behalf."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she answered, grinning. "I owed him." Just then, a shadow passed over the courtyard, and everybody looked up - to see the gleaming vessel of Lord Dragonheart obscure the sun. Kain paled, looking at the ship, as he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head speak - his dark side.  
  
"I'm going to be free again, Kain, if he has his way - and not even the Meteo will stop me when this Master is through - what's left of your mind will be too busy cowering in our subconscious to care. The Master is here."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter Four: A Favor Returned, A Friendship Reforged  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	7. Legacy of Kain: Nightfall

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Night Fall  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"The Master is here." The last time I had heard those words, it was in the Sealed Cave, before Golbez wrenched my dark side into the open again. It had been years since then, since the disaster of Babil, and since I'd heard coherent words from the darkness within me. Now, it was back, and trying to surface again. I focused my will on keeping the monster under control, and watched the.airship?  
  
I'd never seen anything like it - maybe the Lunar Whale compared, but even it wasn't as sleek and pure as this looked. Yet, despite the unblemished surface, the simple beauty of the vessel, I felt a great darkness deep within it, echoing to my own.  
  
Whoever this 'Master' was, he was as great a threat as Golbez had ever been; that much I was sure of. A portion of the ship seemed to slide open between two large jeweled panels, revealing a speaking platform - and a dark warrior standing on it. Between the armor and the spear, I could see why Cecil would have mistaken him for me. He yelled down to us, and while his voice sounded easily as loud as Bahamut's, the smug tone in it eliminated any other resemblance.  
  
"King Cecil! I have something you might be interested in," he started. "Your wench is in the brig of my ship, being cared for by my servants." I growled low in the back of my throat, and my dark side cheered me on as I released some of the hatred I'd bottled away inside of it. But it was nothing compared to the raw anger I felt from Cecil - everything he'd held back because of who I was, he was letting loose now as he drew Excalibur and shouted to the dark warrior.  
  
"Let her go, or I swear I'll -"  
  
"You'll what? Put away your knife, boy, and go play with the rest of the children." My anger faded as I realized what he was doing. And I knew that it would work all too well - Cecil had never taken kindly to being patronized or insulted. His pride was a part of his nature that not even becoming a paladin had erased.  
  
"I'll show you what I can do with this 'knife,'" Cecil growled. "Release my wife, or I'll tear you and your ship apart."  
  
"Tell you what - I'll make a deal with you. If you'll face me in single combat, then I'll release her." I grabbed Cecil's shoulder before he could respond.  
  
"You're in no condition to face him now - you need time," I whispered loudly, hoping to get through to him.  
  
"I won't let him hurt her any more than he has," he replied, still glowering at the dark warrior.  
  
"Cecil, for all you know, he's killed her already. Find out if she's still alive before you agree to anything," I hissed, my own heart dropping as I realized that what I was telling him was all too true. Obviously Cecil understood me, though his eyes flashed in anger while he thought of a response to the warrior above him.  
  
"Show her to me, first. Let me see that she's still alive and well."  
  
"She is alive," the dark warrior replied. "And fairly well. I have cared for her far more gently than your brother did." Again the mocking tone. I vowed to myself that as soon as Rosa was safe, I would take his spear and shove it up his ass.  
  
Then turn it sideways.  
  
"Show her to me," Cecil repeated evenly.  
  
"As you wish," the dark warrior said, making a gesture with his hand. Two broad beams of light came from the jewels beside his platform, meeting and forming an image in the sky above Castle Baron.  
  
Figures the bastard would show the entire kingdom - assuming, of course, they hadn't already heard what he was saying. Now they knew what had happened to their Queen. And it wasn't pretty.  
  
Whatever he had done to her, it had aged her from the way she looked. Her alabaster skin was now drawn tight against her face, where it had been smooth and flawless before. She only looked a little better than a body I'd found in the Sealed Cave, after the war - the bats had gotten to a dwarven explorer, and sucked the life out of him. Somebody had done much the same to Rosa - and Cecil and I both knew exactly who that somebody was.  
  
All things considered, it was a good thing Callista hadn't given me my lance - I'd have put it through this bastard's gullet right then and there. For her part, she just watched, slightly concerned for the person she saw in the image, but plainly not caring more than she would for anyone else. Cecil, on the other hand, was livid.  
  
"What did you do to her," he demanded.  
  
"Nothing that she won't recover from, given time and proper care - I'll leave your family with the information, should you agree to my terms." Don't do it, Cecil, listen to what he's saying! He doesn't expect you to live through the battle, why the hell would he leave her alive after you were dead? The dark warrior continued to speak.  
  
"Unless you're too much of a coward to face a single man in fair combat." I closed my eyes as Cecil responded the way I had known he would.  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn we do battle. Make your peace with whatever twisted god spawned you."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, I was sparring with Cecil, as I had for years before. He thought it was especially important that he practiced against an opponent who used a spear well tonight. Normally, I'd have agreed, except I thought it more important that he got some sleep. Especially as sloppy as he was tonight.  
  
"Cecil," I said, after tripping him with my spear for the tenth time in as many rounds, "you need to get some rest. He'll slaughter you if you go out there like this tomorrow - hell, tomorrow you'll be even more tired."  
  
"I can handle it, Kain," he said, closing his eyes and focusing his mind. "Esuna." As the mystical glow washed over him, I saw that some of the fatigue left him.  
  
But not nearly enough. It would take a dozen of those spells to get him into fighting shape, at this rate.  
  
"Cecil, let me take him tomorrow - at least let me try. I was Captain of the Guard, that makes me officially your Champion - you have the right to declare that I fight in your place." I shrank back from the look in Cecil's eyes when he glared at me in response.  
  
"I can do this, Kain. Dammit, I can beat that bastard. The same way I beat him at Mount Ordeals - he's a dark knight, like I was, I can sense it."  
  
"Cecil, if you're comparing your battle tomorrow with the battle you fought back then, you might as well be fighting Zeromus with a carving knife!"  
  
"You know what I mean. I know how to fight a dark knight, Kain - just deal with the Dark Wave until he burns himself out, and handle his weapons the way I would handle any warrior's."  
  
"What about his spells? From what I've heard, he uses magic like FuSoYa did -a hell of a lot of it!"  
  
"I'll deal with it," Cecil said stubbornly, getting to his feet. "Now, are you going to help me practice, or should I have one of your guards help me instead?" I put the Holy Lance down.  
  
"Feel free to try - I gave them specific orders that under no condition were they supposed to do anything to keep you from resting, once we were finished. As far as I'm concerned, we're finished. You know that you need some real sleep - even if you use your magic to stay aware for the fight, that means you'll be unable to heal yourself during the fight. And frankly, you'll need every advantage you can, especially your spells." Cecil scowled at me, but sat down and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"I'd sleep if I could, Kain, but with her still in his hands - knowing what condition she's in -" I sat next to him, and put my arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Cecil, if what he said is true, then she's in better shape than she was at Zot. I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but it's true. And you won't do her any good if you get killed tomorrow."  
  
"Battle shouldn't be to the death."  
  
"Do you really think he'll follow the rules? If he tries to kill you after the duel's over, I'll step in, but he might finish it before I get the chance. You have to consider that he doesn't care about the rules."  
  
"He's a knight, Kain." I knew what he meant - all the orders of Sacred Knights, the paladins, the dark knights, the dragon knights, even an ancient order called rune knights, according to historical records, had followed a single code of conduct for such things. But I had a feeling that this knight didn't particularly care for honor.  
  
"He may be. But you don't get a position like that, as evil as he is, by following the Sacred Code to the letter - or the spirit, for that matter."  
  
"All right, Kain. If you can tell me how to get to sleep, then I'll take your advice."  
  
"Take some of Rosa's medicine - if you need it, take a double dose. But no more - if that doesn't knock you out, I'll come in and do the job for you," I said, cracking a grin, but we both knew that it was a front.  
  
"All right, Kain," he said, finally cracking a smile and chuckling slightly. "I'll get some sleep. You go harass your guards until you're sure they're up to par again." Cecil walked out, and I waited a few minutes before quietly going to make sure he really was asleep. Satisfied that he was doing what he'd said, I went to go take his suggestion - at the very least, I had to be sure they were ready for tomorrow..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I had felt her presence through the space between Mist and Baron when she first manifested her power. It had been centuries since I'd seen her - honestly, I had thought her long dead by the time the War of the Crystals began.  
  
After all, only we Fiends survived that long, without lunarian blood or magical aid. But, then, if you thought about it, Callista had that aid.  
  
We met when I had first fled from Zeromus, before I understood the idea of honor. I was seeking that understanding, when first I had met her.  
  
I'd helped her then - now, it was time for her to help me.  
  
That's what I'd been thinking while I searched for her, moving through the walls and seeking out rooms that she had visited. Sooner, or later, one of those rooms would be the one she was in, I hoped.  
  
Just about when I was going to give up, I reached the meditation chambers of the Baronian Mage's Guild. I could sense her here, over the constant hum of mystical power. I moved out of the wall, staying invisible for a moment as I made sure she was the only one there - I should have known that none of the mages would be here this late, though. She was alone, sitting in the corner, meditating while I moved to the top of the stairs and materialized, better to avoid letting her know who I was too quickly. I changed my form to that of the 'Toroian messenger' I had been when I told Cecil what had happened with Edward. That done, I walked down to speak with the ancient warrior-woman.  
  
"Lady Callista Fairwind?" Her eyes snapped open, and I kicked myself mentally for using her full title.  
  
"Who told you to call me that? Who are you?"  
  
"I was told your name and title by the Clerics of Toroia, I beg your forgiveness if I have offended," I explained hastily, bowing my head in what I hoped looked to be a proper display of sorrow and fear. "I am a messenger from that land, and friend to Kain Highwind." I had the distinct sensation that she saw through me as easily as she saw through the air between us, but she simply asked me a single question.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"With the events of this afternoon, I fear for my friend - I believe you are a friend of his as well, aren't you?"  
  
"If you're going to try and talk me into helping Kain, Rubicant, the least you can do is be honest with me." I'd been right. Shrugging, I dropped the illusion, my clothing flaring to life as I added two feet to my height, the shortest I could turn myself and maintain my true form.  
  
"Have it your way, Callista."  
  
"Now, will you explain why the hell you're really here?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. She never did really trust me.  
  
"I told you already - I'm afraid of what will happen on the morrow. If events transpire the way I have sensed they will, Cecil doesn't stand a chance." She shrugged as she stood from her meditation.  
  
"What of it?" I growled mentally - she was as stubborn as ever.  
  
"Listen to me, Lady Fairwind. We may have had our differences in the past -"  
  
"You erased my memory," she snarled at me, "left me remembering pieces of who I am, who I was, but made it impossible to -"  
  
"At your request," I interrupted quietly, and she stopped in the middle of her sentence. I fought the smug smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. People hated being told they were at fault for their own problems. Especially when it was true.  
  
"Now, as I was saying. If Cecil is beaten tomorrow, who do you think will challenge Dragonheart to try and keep him from killing the paladin?" She though about that, and relaxed noticeably - at least I knew she wasn't going to try and take a piece out of my hide.  
  
"All right, you have my attention."  
  
"Good. If Rosa is rescued, then Cecil can back out of the duel. At the very least, Dragonheart - the dark knight - doesn't have any way to force him to lose. That means Kain stays out of it."  
  
"Why do you care about the Dragoon, Rubicant?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Let's just say that I have my reasons, and I'd rather not tell you, despite the fact you'd forget it by morning. What about you?"  
  
"He saved my life, I saved his. He doesn't bother me about my.eccentricities.and he needed help. That's reason enough."  
  
"I suppose. So, will you help me?"  
  
"I'll help Kain. I'm just working with you to help him out." Definitely stubborn as ever. So be it.  
  
"Very well. Are you ready for battle?"  
  
"Hold on - what's the plan, first?"  
  
"We enter the ship, find the cell that Rosa is being kept in, you get her out of the cell, we come back to the castle." She looked at me like I was insane. Who knows? Maybe I was.  
  
"Oh, is that all? Well, in that case, I'm amazed you need my help at all - why don't you just burn a hole in the ship, melt through her cell, and carry her out that way?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm, and grumbled mentally.  
  
"I'll have you know that the plan will work quite well. I plan on getting you in there the same way I got out - through the shell of the ship."  
  
"Your magic?"  
  
"Of course - the only way to get into that ship without Dragonheart knowing about it."  
  
"Then work on your own. The last time you used your magic on me, you nearly destroyed my mind. I'm not going to come anywhere near your powers now."  
  
"So be it," I almost snarled. "I'll handle this on my own." I turned, and started up the stairs, after taking on the appearance of the messenger again. Damned fool woman. I guess it's true. If you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Cecil was in his bed, still wide-awake. He was heating the water for the medicine, his mind running over the events of the day. He'd found out that he was wrong about Kain again - fortunately, this time, it was for the best. And he'd found out who had Rosa. Unfortunately, this time, he wasn't sure he could save her.  
  
Kain had been right - Cecil was in no condition to fight the dark knight the next day. Maybe in a week he'd be ready, but even that would be pushing his luck. Despite that, Cecil couldn't get to sleep to save his life. Literally, it seemed. Rosa'd been captured months ago, and since then he'd only slept when he passed out from exhaustion. He'd been too busy trying to find her. He could have turned the throne over to his seneschal for a while, but he couldn't justify leaving his kingdom like that, not when he was still able to rule.  
  
Damn it, he was supposed to know what to do - he'd been supposed to know what to do when he was Captain of the Red Wings too. He had known, for years. Until he'd stolen the Crystal of Water, butchered most of Mysidia as a Dark Knight, he had known that he was supposed to obey the King without question. Then, even when he'd become a traitor to the kingdom that had raised him, that he now ruled, he had known that he could trust himself, and trust his comrades to tell him when they thought he was wrong. Not any more, though. When had he stopped knowing what to do?  
  
When had he started doubting himself, and the people around him?  
  
The whistle of the teapot drew the paladin-king out of his disturbed thoughts, and he prepared the sleeping medicine, drinking it quickly, grimacing at the bitter flavor. Then, he returned to bed, finally drifting off to sleep as the herbs worked their magic.  
  
Meanwhile, on the giant airship just above the castle, Lord Dragonheart continued to practice for the battle the next day. He stood calmly, watching as a group of skeletons stacked plate upon plate of thick metal together, forming a wall nearly three feet thick before they left the practice area. The dark knight pointed the Spear of Mara at the wall, and focused his energy to the point of the unholy weapon.  
  
"Damnation's Lance," he yelled, as the lance emitted a beam of black force, that struck the mythril wall and burned through, leaving a dark stain on the wall of the practice chamber. He smiled grimly as he put the spear up against the wall carefully, and patted its shaft in a friendly manner. Turning towards the door, he started to walk out of the room.  
  
When he turned to walk down the hall, he paused for a moment.  
  
"What is it, Valvalis?" The Fiend of Air materialized beside him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"We are concerned," she said, plainly referring to the three Fiends who served the warlord. "You obviously have the power and inclination to deal with problems like the paladin - why do you need the three of us?"  
  
"I don't," Dragonheart answered simply. "However, having you to serve as generals will make the attacks on the rest of this world's cities, once the paladin is dead, much less time-consuming. With their 'greatest hero' dead, and his wife and friend annihilated, three of the five fools who saved this world before will have been crushed in a single day. I'm sure that Rubicant wasn't the only one of you four who understood the value of demoralizing your enemy?"  
  
"Of course, Master Dragonheart," she said quickly.  
  
"Good. Mist and Eblan will fall first, of course - those two are the most dangerous ones remaining. Then you'll level Mysidia, eliminate the mages there. After that, you take Fabul, Scarmiglione takes Toroia, and Caignazzo can eliminate Agart and Mythril Town. That should leave most of the upper world under my control, and the dwarves can be crushed once we've appropriated a ship that can go through the pit." Valvalis quietly listened to his plans, somewhat amazed by how well organized everything was. Zemus had planned to conquer the world, Golbez had nearly done so for him, but their plots were barely more than dreams and the power to make those dreams reality.  
  
Dragonheart, on the other hand, seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
"Master Dragonheart, with your leave, I'll go and explain this to my brothers," she said, bowing.  
  
"First, Valvalis, go down to the prison level and give the returning prodigal a proper greeting, hmm? I suspect he's here to ensure my 'honorable' behavior tomorrow by rescuing the fair damsel." She smiled at him evilly, before bowing again.  
  
"Yes, Master. Rubicant will never leave this ship again." With that, and a rush of wind, Valvalis was off to the prison level. Dragonheart smiled, and walked back to his bedchambers.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter 5: Night Fall  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	8. Legacy of Kain: Knight's Fall

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Knight's Fall  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Cecil was asleep, the medicine having done its job. The guards, Cecil's half-joking comment aside, were in fine shape for tonight and tomorrow at least. Which left me, as Cecil's official second, in need of some sleep myself.  
  
And, like Cecil, I was having the devil's own time getting any.  
  
Golbez had almost killed him in single combat - hell, if Cecil had fought the Fiends in the Giant of Babil without help, the world would be missing a good man. If there had been anything left of the world to miss him, if the Giant hadn't been defeated.  
  
And here he was going to fight this dark knight, alone, in a condition bad enough to warrant considering him a liability if we were fighting side by side. But if I tried to stop him, or help him, then not only would Rosa probably be killed - but it would be my fault on top of it. So I'd just have to be sure I didn't get involved beyond what I was bound by honor to do, and the dark knight was bound by sacred law to respect - interfering if Cecil was unable to fight, and his opponent went in for the kill.  
  
I'd spent the last hour trying to find some sort of loophole in the Code, some way to nullify the challenge, or at least force him to turn Rosa over to us before the duel. But no such luck - the Code had been written to adjudicate duels between the sacred knights during a time when they were more common - when more than the Dragon Knights survived as an actual order. And, from what I had read, there were very few rules regarding getting your opponent to make or accept a challenge. The rules only came in once the duel had been made official - no drugging your opponent, no killing an incapacitated foe unless the duel has been specifically declared to the death, and pretty much anything goes for powers that you could use.  
  
That last one worried me the most - if this knight could use magic the likes of which had been described, then he was a far more skilled mage than Cecil was. And, except for what few skills as a mage he had, Cecil was basically a very skilled swordsman. I was living proof of the disparity between a master swordsman and a master with a spear or lance, if the master was trained in using it at close range as well as at full length. Which, to judge by the way this dark knight held his lance, he was.  
  
For the first time in years, I went to the window of my room and put on my helmet. The cool night air chilled my nearly naked body, but that was part of the ritual. I took my spear, and sat it at my knees. I leaned forward, lowering the visor of the dragon helm so that my face was hidden. Then, I began to pray.  
  
"Bahamut, King of Dragons, Reis, first of my Order - what should I do? It has been too long since I have honestly sought your advice, too long since I remembered why my father taught me the old ways - but I need your help now. I don't know how to help Cecil, but I can't just let him be slaughtered tomorrow. My duty as his second, and his friend, is clear - but I can't fulfill that duty without endangering Rosa. And other vows forbid my doing that.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"What do you want to do, disciple?" A woman's voice came from behind me, a strong one - could it be Her? I stood and turned, bowing my head again as I saw the long red dress of dragon scales Reis had worn during Her tenure as commander and founder of the Dragon Knights, centuries ago.  
  
"Mistress Reis," I said quickly, regretting that I had chosen to pray quickly, rather than to put on the full suit of dragon-scale armor from the moon - I hadn't been expecting Her to respond, honestly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kain, I've been expecting you to call on me for some time. If you would like to put on something more substantial, feel free - it is a little chilly tonight." I nodded and pulled on the padding from my armor.  
  
"Now, what is it you want to do to help your friend," She repeated once I was able to listen carefully again.  
  
"I don't know - anything I do to help either won't be enough, or it'll get Rosa killed - I can't find a way around those outcomes."  
  
"Why would it not be enough to do your duty, to aid him only when he falls, and the Dark Knight tries to kill him?"  
  
"That would assume that I'm strong enough to stop him myself. He's a mage, which I am not. And he's probably as good as I am with a spear."  
  
"But he is not a Dragon Knight." I laughed bitterly.  
  
"And what good does it do to be one? If I used the Dragon's Leap, he could take Cecil's head while I was in the air."  
  
"There are other techniques," She said quietly. "Other ways to fight, techniques long lost to this world. They exist for the Paladin as well, but those who have the power to teach them are far from this place."  
  
"Could these techniques help me to defeat the dark knight?"  
  
"The greatest of them, most assuredly. But I don't have the time to teach you that, I'm afraid."  
  
"Then teach me what you can, and I'll do what I can with it." Reis smiled at me, a gleam in Her eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd found the right one. I'll teach you, Kain, but on one condition."  
  
"Name it. If it can save Cecil and Rosa, it's worth it."  
  
"When this is done, continue on your journey. Come to Mount Ordeals, and finish what we start tonight."  
  
"It's a deal." Reis smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very well then. Take up your spear, and let's get started.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Lady Rosa?" My plan had gone off without a hitch, so far. I had flown to the ship and passed through the walls with ease, and reached the prison level with little resistance from the ship's guardians, living or undead. Neither stood much of a chance against me, really. After all - I was fire incarnate. Now, I stood in front of Rosa's cell.  
  
I was risking my life trying to rescue one of the people who killed me. Twice.  
  
And I keep saying that I'm no good with irony.  
  
While I thought about this, she looked at me from where she was chained to the wall, and laughed. She looked slightly better than she had earlier - perhaps all she needed was a few days, maybe a few weeks, without him sucking the life force out of her. She licked her lips, trying to be able to speak in a steady voice, before she sneered at me.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"I didn't know you were here before, or I would have come sooner."  
  
"I'll bet you would have. I take it your Master wanted to be sure that his finest was responsible for disposing of me?"  
  
"Dragonheart isn't through with you yet - if you asked him. I say it's over, though. I'm taking you out of here, and returning you to your husband before Dragonheart kills him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you - I'm getting you out of here. That's all you need to know." Suddenly, my blood ran cold as I heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind me.  
  
"On the contrary, Rubi, I think you should explain this whole thing again - frankly, I think it's fascinating." I spun around to face Valvalis, my misbegotten sister.  
  
"Get back," I said, raising my hand and summoning the power for a spell as I backed into the bars of Rosa's cell. "This doesn't have to involve you - you don't owe him anything, you don't have to obey him! Just let us leave, and you can try to lead a life of your own for once." She moved closer with a seductive smile, and made a sweeping gesture with her hand. I dove to the side as a blast of air struck the bars where I'd been standing, breaking up as it hit the metal - but if I'd been standing there, I probably would have been torn in two. I hurled a blast of flame at her, but she scattered it with a burst of wind. Damn - hadn't seen her do that for centuries. Dragonheart must not have been exaggerating when he said he'd increased my siblings' powers.  
  
I landed a few yards away from Valvalis, and she turned to face me, wind starting to whip around her, picking up dust from the room and obscuring her form as she moved towards me slowly.  
  
"Surprised, Rubi," she asked, smiling at me. "You're not as powerful as you've gotten used to any more. You know what that means? It'll be just like old times." I felt a chill run down my spine as I remembered the years I'd spent under her domination. I was the only one of us who looked more than vaguely human, besides her. And she had been the strongest of us at the time - which meant that I'd had to do a lot of things I'd never wanted to do, to stay alive. Weakness wasn't healthy in a 'family' like ours.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Valvalis," I said, knowing in my heart that it was a lie, but trying to keep my voice strong and steady. If she knew how I really felt, there wouldn't be any chance of escape from her - she'd dog me for the rest of my days if she had the chance.  
  
"That's good," she crooned. "It means I get to teach you how to be afraid again. I always enjoyed teaching you that." She raised her hands, and whirlwind surrounding her flew at me. I barely had time to raise my cloak before the spell crashed into me, dissipating as I drew the power of the spell into me. I had to focus more of my concentration into absorbing her magic than normal - against a mortal, I could still focus on attacks of my own. But with her fiendish power backing her spells, I couldn't afford to be that distracted. Which left us at a stalemate, so long as she continued to pump spells at me. She couldn't hurt me with them, but neither could I respond. Once she stopped using her magic, though, things would be more even - I hoped. I'd have her magic on top of my own, and be able to use it without her breaking it up. The age-old dance, one that we hadn't gone through since I'd first returned with the Cloak of Flames. I just hoped the dance ended the same way.  
  
I don't honestly know how long she pummeled me with spells - it seemed like an eternity, but I knew that she couldn't have had enough power to last more than a couple of minutes. When the buffeting winds stopped, I lowered my guard slightly, preparing a counterstrike. That was my mistake.  
  
As soon as my defenses were down, I felt a thousand blasts of frigid air tear into me, ripping away skin and biting into the core of my being. What the hell was she doing? This wasn't something she'd ever had the power to do before! Not ice, not water, not pure wind, but something in between the three. I healed as quickly as possible, using the stored power that Valvalis had poured into me to rebuild by body even as it was torn apart, but I knew that I couldn't keep it up forever.  
  
Just as my stores of energy were drained, the onslaught stopped, leaving me only slightly the worse for wear - physically, at least. But I was completely drained - anything else would be a test of strength between the two of us, and I didn't like those odds. She floated up to me as I drew a thin-bladed sword that I had taken from one of the guards on my way in here. She smiled viciously as she saw me prepare to fight her.  
  
"Come now, brother, do you really think you can defeat me with that?"  
  
"I can do this," I replied, making a quick thrust for her face, hoping to throw her off guard. No such luck - she deflected the thrust with the back of her hand easily, grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to her.  
  
"And I can do anything I want," she purred as she grabbed my neck with her other hand and turned my face to hers. She gazed at me with a predatory look in her eyes, and I steeled myself for what was to come - when she screamed and arched her back, throwing me away from her.  
  
I took a few moments to steady myself mentally, savoring the sound of Valvalis' cries of pain and terror. Not the most heroic thing to do, perhaps - but I wasn't a hero, current plans notwithstanding. When I was certain that I could face her again if I had to, I stood and looked to see what was happening - and smiled.  
  
Valvalis was standing at the defensive, facing Callista and her two blades. Several shallow wounds in my sister's back showed what had made her cast me to the side, much to my satisfaction. With some help, maybe I could still pull this off. I grabbed the sword from where I'd dropped it when she'd thrown me, and ran to join the fray. Valvalis heard my steps, and turned to face both of us as she backed away.  
  
"This wasn't expected," she hissed as she dissipated. "I'll be back for you two - don't go away." When she was gone, I turned to Callista.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to help me?"  
  
"No, I just wasn't going to go along with your plan. It's amazing how easily you can get onto a ship like this if you can guess where the guards watch the outside from."  
  
"Let's not elaborate on that, then. Can you get her out of there?" Callista moved over to the bars of the cell with catlike grace as Rosa watched silently, uncertain of what was happening. After a moment, the warrior shook her head.  
  
"No normal lock - all magic. The chains look like I should be able to cut them, but this is more than I can handle."  
  
"Then let me past." I walked up to the bars, and threw my cloak around me. "Lady Rosa, throw the strongest spell you can against me." She paused for a few moments, no doubt unsure of what I was going to do with that power. I couldn't blame her, honestly.  
  
"Rosa, Valvalis hurt me badly enough that I don't have the power to melt these bars - I should only need a little power to get through, and get us out of here. I just need you to provide it." She nodded, and moistened her lips.  
  
"Float!" I was shocked by the spell she'd used - did she trust me that little, that she wouldn't give me more than the absolute minimum?  
  
Or were the legends true? If they were.then this world was likely doomed unless something changed quickly. Brushing my worries aside, I placed my hand on the lock and summoned up a searing burst of flame, vaporizing it instantly. I stepped aside as Callista opened the cell and cut Rosa's chains with two quick blows from her swords. Rosa fell to her knees, but got to her feet quickly, and came out supported by Callista.  
  
"Lady Callista, can you get her out of here on your own?"  
  
"I got in here, didn't I?"  
  
"Alone, yes, but I don't think you'll be able to use your.charms.to get past the guards with their only prisoner."  
  
"I won't need to. I don't leave witnesses, you should know that by now." I nodded even as Rosa looked between us in shock, but seemed to accept that it was necessary.  
  
"Get her out of here, then, and take her to Castle Baron as quickly as you can. If we can get her there in time, then we improve King Cecil's odds on the morrow greatly."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see if I'm right about what happened to her. Rosa," I said, getting her attention. "Is the strongest spell you have remaining really Float?" She nodded, shame coloring her expression, as I swore to myself.  
  
"Please, what power you can spare, I'll need it to try and reclaim what he took from you. And keep him from doing this to anyone else. What can you give to me?" She paused as she tested her reserves mentally.  
  
"Didn't drain my power, just my spells. But it'd take too long to cast what I have."  
  
"Not if I take it the old-fashioned way. I'm going to use Osmose - if you don't fight it, I should be able to drain most of your power in one go."  
  
"Do it," she said without hesitating. "If you can stop this bastard, then do it. Besides, what spells I have would be useless in here. Unless somebody stubbed a toe, I suppose," she laughed bitterly at that, as I reached into myself, seeking the wellspring of power I had used to restore her strength the first two times we had met. I touched her forehead gently, and emptied my power reserves, sending what little I had of my own energies through my body and into the air as my cloak ignited, the flames well away from Rosa and Callista. Then, I opened the barriers of my soul, and allowed her power to flow in to fill the empty recesses. Once the flow slowed, I started to use a small amount of energy to draw off what she had left, rather like priming a siphon. When I was done, I felt I had enough power to deal with what resistance I would find on the way.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Rosa. Callista, you get her back quickly. I'll do what I can up here." With that, I turned and passed through the wall, seeking the heart of the ship before Valvalis found me again, hoping that Callista could get Rosa away from here with little difficulty, but knowing that what I was doing now was more important than ensuring their freedom..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Cecil woke up at the break of dawn, and readied himself for battle. Thankfully, it didn't take any help to don the lunarians' crystal armor - it was designed to practically put itself on. A few moments of practice with Excalibur, loosening stiff joints, and Cecil was as ready as he would be. Kain had been right - the sleep had done him quite a bit of good. Hopefully it would be enough to save Rosa. He opened the potion cabinet that he'd built to store some of the stronger items they'd had left once they returned - they'd all built something similar, so that the rare medicines wouldn't be damaged before they were needed next.  
  
The one that Cecil had built was fairly small, actually, containing only a few ethers and two or three x-potions. He pulled out one of the ethers, and focused on his magical power. As he had been doing every day for the past few months, he channeled his magical energy into fighting away the fatigue he felt, one Esuna spell after another used to wear away at the toxins in his body, the slight disorientation he felt sometimes, all the problems that his exhaustion caused. It was slow going, thanks to the fact it was natural and not induced, but it helped. When he was done, he opened the ether and let the smell take him into a semi-meditative state, restoring his mental equilibrium and strengthening his will. When he was done, a matter of moments later, the liquid had evaporated and his power to work spells had been restored. He stepped out of his room, and walked out to the empty courtyard.  
  
There were warriors on the battlements, including the familiar figure of Kain, watching with bated breath to see what would happen to their King - and to see the person who had caused so much trouble in the kingdom already, even with only coming here once. The dark airship hovered above the castle ominously, obscuring much of the light of the early sun. It was deadly silent as Cecil stood, waiting for his opponent to 'grace' the battlefield with his presence. Suddenly, the great jewel at the bottom of the ship glowed, and a huge red beam bathed the ground in its light. A blue streak flew down through the larger beam, and the dark knight materialized on the ground.  
  
"Are you ready, King of Baron," he shouted, once the beam was gone.  
  
"I am ready." The ancient rite to begin the battle had just begun. "I am Cecil Harvey, King of Baron, Paladin in service of the Light. I face you in battle to rescue my wife, whom you have stolen from our home."  
  
"And I am Kain Dragonheart, Seneschal of Darkheim, Savior of the Realm of Torrenz, Master of the Lance of Mara, Dark Knight in service to the High Lord of Darkness. I face you in battle to remove the universe of a festering boil upon its surface." Cecil gritted his teeth at the insult, and the overblown titles Dragonheart used. He had to stay calm, though, stay centered.  
  
"My second is Kain Highwind, Captain of the Guard of Baron, Dragoon in the service of -" Kain shook his head from the battlements, cutting Cecil off, before he finished himself.  
  
"Dragoon in the service of Reis and Bahamut." Cecil looked up curiously, but didn't let it bother him.  
  
Dragonheart, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at the dragoon on the battlements, as though assessing the truth of his statement. He scowled as he decided it was true. Things had just become more difficult, if the dragoon knew what he had just said. No matter - the paladin was the threat now.  
  
"I forfeit the right to a second," he said, remembering that he had a rite to finish. "I shall need no last-second savior to keep a rabble such as you from taking my head." Cecil flushed, but everybody else remained silent. Focus, dammit - this isn't about you and him, it's about Rosa.  
  
But, all the same, it would be most satisfying to wipe the smug expression off Dragonheart's face.  
  
"The terms of the duel are set, as per the Sacred Code. Battle until one warrior or the other is disabled."  
  
"No limitation on the use of our knight's powers."  
  
"And no use of outside items or weapons," Cecil finished, drawing Excalibur. "Let the duel begin!" With that, he charged towards Dragonheart, bringing Excalibur down in a deadly glittering arc. The haft of the Lance of Mara caught the blow, Dragonheart wielding it like a staff.  
  
"If you don't lose this fight," Dragonheart said quietly, "your wife dies. Painfully." The threat caught Cecil off guard, his opponent taking the chance to thrust his arms out, sending the paladin reeling as he lost his balance. The dark knight followed closely, slashing with the long blade on the lance, catching Cecil square in the chest. The paladin-king stifled a cry of pain as he recovered his footing, and tried to get inside Dragonheart's reach, the only way to take the spear out of the fight. His efforts were in vain, though, as the dark knight simply stepped back with an almost unnatural grace, keeping himself easily able to use his weapon. For over a minute they danced in this fashion, one forward, the other back, one thrusting, one parrying at the last second. Cecil was starting to get tired again, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he made some blunder - probably fatal. He wondered how much of this was fear that Dragonheart would carry through with his threat to kill Rosa, but pushed the thought aside so that he could focus on the fight. But even the moment's distraction it had provided was enough for Dragonheart to take the upper hand, backhanding Cecil and sending him spinning to the side, Excalibur falling from his hand. Then, Cecil saw them.  
  
On the battlements, he saw the woman who had come with Kain, supporting Rosa as they moved towards cover. Cecil smiled grimly. No more excuses.  
  
"Cura," he shouted, feeling the cuts and bruises heal quickly as mystical force ran through his body. He rolled as Dragonheart plunged his spear into the crack between the cobblestones Cecil had been laying on, and grabbed Excalibur as he rolled to his feet.  
  
"You've lost your bargaining chip, bastard," Cecil said, smiling as he took a defensive position. Dragonheart followed the half-nod Cecil made, seeing his prisoner being escorted into the castle, and snarled.  
  
"So be it, then. It's time to end this farce. Flare," he shouted, suddenly spinning to face Cecil as he gestured in the paladin's direction. Cecil's eyes grew wide as the air around him erupted into flames. Damn, he hadn't been expecting spells at this point. Especially not of this magnitude - he could barely manage the weakest of white magic, how could this dark knight manage spells like Flare? He gritted his teeth at the pain running through him, reminding himself that he'd gone through worse - much worse - when he was fighting Zeromus. Still, he rather wished that he'd had Ragnarok with him now, rather than Excalibur - the crystal blade had made spells like these much easier to endure, somehow. Cecil slammed another Cura into himself, and charged out of the flames. He'd just have to be more careful about those - they'd wear him down otherwise.  
  
"Firaga," the dark knight shouted, sending a burst of flames up next to Cecil. "Wind, Bio, Blizzaga." the onslaught continued, each spell deliberately aimed a little off of center as the dark knight backed up and laid down a wall of magic on either side of the paladin-king. Why wasn't he trying to hit Cecil? Then the dark knight lowered his spear, pointing it directly at his opponent, and smiled viciously.  
  
"Damnation's Lance," he said softly, sending a beam of black force from the tip of the lance, as Cecil realized what he had been trying to do.  
  
Box him in.  
  
The bolt struck Cecil squarely in the midsection, lifting him off his feet as the crystal armor resisted the force of the attack as well as it could. The paladin-king was thrown into the stone wall of the castle, and cried out as the dark force pummeled him, pounding him with wave after wave of endless evil. He felt his armor crack, and all was blackness..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Chapter 6: Knight's Fall  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	9. Legacy of Kain: Dragon's Dawn

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Dragon's Dawn  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
When Dragonheart started firing his spells to Cecil's sides, I was as confused as everybody else was - including the mages I could see watching from the central keep, through the windows. Suddenly it dawned on me - for all the magic he was using, and all the fighting he had done before, he was a dark knight. Which meant that his dark wave technique hadn't been brought into play yet. And Cecil didn't have anywhere to go with a wall of destructive magic on either side of him.  
  
Then it happened - Dragonheart said something, and a bolt of force carried Cecil back into the wall. I don't remember whether or not my jaw dropped - I know everyone else's did - but I do remember that my heart fell somewhere around my stomach. What sort of power did this knight wield?  
  
And could my new techniques help me to defeat him?  
  
No matter, I had to get down there to see if Cecil was still alive. I jumped off the battlements as soon as the bolt disappeared, and Cecil's limp body hit the ground. One more leap, and I was between Dragonheart and my fallen friend.  
  
"Hold your hand, dark knight," I said, projecting my voice so that all could hear me. "The duel is over, any can see that."  
  
"I know," he said, striding closer with full confidence, speaking just as loudly. "I'm simply going to claim my prize." Damn it - he was right. The wording he had used - it gave him a loophole he could use to kill Cecil, or kill Rosa if I interfered. But he seemed to have forgotten something - I'd seen Callista leading Rosa into the castle before.  
  
"Like Hell you are. You might be able to do so without staining what little honor you have left, but I'm not going to let you. The Code was meant to be used by knights, not honorless curs like you."  
  
"You have me wrong, Kain. I only seek to do what must be done to protect my home. He is a danger to it as surely as the white mage is."  
  
"You never meant to release her, did you," I asked, though it was as much a statement of fact as a question.  
  
"Frankly, I'm surprised she's alive right now. But I'll deal with that later." I settled into a defensive position, and lowered the visor of my helm.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Think for a moment, Kain. You have seen my power - is this paladin worth dying for? You, greatest of the dragon knights yet living? You can live through this without loss of honor, all you have to do is accept that I have the right to take his life as my prize, as stated in the Sacred Code."  
  
"Perhaps my honor would remain, but there's something more important than my honor at stake here."  
  
"What," Dragonheart snorted, "the life of a paladin? I've killed hundreds of his kind, little dragoon - and thousands of yours. If you fight me, you throw away your life to delay his death. Assuming he's not dead already." I heard a soft moan behind me, proving that Cecil was still alive. But if his ribs weren't shattered by what had happened, or worse, I'd be surprised.  
  
"No," I said, resolving myself to the possibility that not even Reis' techniques would be enough to stop Dragonheart. "I spend my life to preserve the honor of the Dragon Knights." My subordinates on the battlements cheered at that, and I smiled grimly. Perhaps my death would leave a noble legacy behind after all.  
  
"The honor of the Dragon Knights? More like the honor of a handful of squires to the knights I've slain, at best." I heard the dark words passing between the other knights present, and prayed that they wouldn't interfere.  
  
"If I die facing you, dark knight, then I die facing a foe of my kingdom and my comrades - there is no dishonor in that. Quite the contrary." Dragonheart removed his helm, revealing a face much like mine, different in subtle ways only - fewer scars, a darker attitude, the arrogant sneer that I had only used when my dark side was in control. His skin was fairer, though, and his hair a slightly darker shade than mine.  
  
"We are much alike Kain," he said more quietly, so that only I could hear him easily, "in more than our given names. You have seen my power - I'll give you the chance to wield it. Bring your comrades with you, if you wish. Don't be a fool - your friend there has forsaken this power, you yourself passed it by to wield the 'power' of the Dragon Knights. Join me, and I will teach you powers the likes of which you can't imagine. You have no power to use magic? As a Dark Knight you could wield powers that make the gods themselves tremble in fear." I laughed scornfully, and smirked at the arrogant warrior facing me.  
  
"You insult me, Dragonheart," I said as loudly as ever. "As does your precious 'Lord of Darkness.' If you think that I'm willing to grovel at the feet of a mewling idiot that barely managed to climb out of the muck at creation's onset, then you must think me as weak a fool as you are." The other knights laughed as the dark warrior's cheeks flushed, and I smiled in satisfaction. It was his turn to be insulted for once.  
  
"You will die for your insults, dragon knight," he spat, pulling his helmet back on and settling into an attack stance.  
  
"Then bring it, cur," I said, smiling as I gripped the Holy Lance tightly in anticipation of battle..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
An hour before, on board the airship, I had been searching for some sign of the power source that Dragonheart was using. Rosa's energy had restored my powers enough that, after reducing a few guards to ashes, I had the power I needed to finish this - hopefully for good. All I had to do was avoid Valvalis and Caignazzo, and Dragonheart should be crippled almost irrevocably.  
  
The theft of Rosa's spells had been the final clue. I suspected that he held a piece of Dark Matter before, given his power to resurrect and strengthen my siblings and I. But it was possible to do that without a direct link to Darkness. To rip the knowledge out of a living soul, though, required power that no mortal could channel without aid. That aid was the Dark Matter, a fragment of oblivion that only a select few beings of phenomenal power could rip free. Zemus had been one of those beings - no doubt whatever force Dragonheart served was another. According to legend, even a small fragment had the power to level a small continent - Zemus had used his to sustain a reaction that caused his powers to grow exponentially while he slept. In the hands of somebody conscious, without the Lunarians ready to force him into slumber if he acted overtly..  
  
There was no way that I was going to let the dark knight wield that much power.  
  
That was why I was still on board the ship - I had rescued Rosa some time before, with Lady Callista's help. Now, unbeknownst to anybody, I was looking for the chamber on the ship that held the lethal fragment, praying that Dragonheart wasn't one of the very few mortals who could withstand the massive power it held. Most of the time, Dark Matter was used as a remote power source for the beings that channeled its force. Which meant that it should be on the ship, no doubt well protected, but accessible. And that meant it could be reached, and destroyed, by somebody who knew how.  
  
I made my way to the engine core, deciding that the most logical place to store something like that would be where anyone observing the ship would expect a massive power source. Reaching the massive room, walking in thanks to the wooden floor, I let my normal sight fall away, looking for the black chill that the dark matter would generate. Unfortunately, the entire room was dimmed by the engine - could the entire thing be powered by dark matter? No, that would involve enough of the substance to destroy the planet if it was used improperly. No creature with a survival instinct would risk the devastation that could be caused by that much raw oblivion being released. Still, there was no point in being less than thorough. I walked up to the engine, and touched the casing carefully.  
  
"It's not here, you know," I heard a sibilant voice say from the doorway. I spun around to face Scarmiglione, the Fiend of Earth. I smiled grimly - even if I couldn't beat Valvalis, my weakest brother would be no threat to my powers, no matter what his new master had done to him.  
  
"Then where is it," I asked, igniting my cloak and drawing two large balls of flame to my hands. "Tell me, and I'll let you live." Scarmiglione chuckled, a sickening sound like a dying man's last breaths.  
  
"But Master Dragonheart wouldn't - he had already proven that he has the power to hurt me badly, no doubt that he would kill me for such treason. Besides, I don't know where it is."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"When the woman who followed you took the doll with her, Valvalis and Caignazzo thought you'd left as well, and went to the viewing chamber." I shuddered mentally at Scarmiglione's term for Rosa, a term he had coined for her during her first imprisonment. I was beginning to remember why I'd been glad to hear he'd been killed on Mount Ordeals. "I, on the other hand, realized that you would want to see that the Master's dark matter was destroyed. You and I," he said, gesturing with his tentacles, "are the only ones who know what it can do, you know that? The others are blind to it - no air moves near its surface, nor does it carry liquid. Only you and I know more than that it exists."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I know what he is capable of. I'll let you go - I have no desire to fight you, brother."  
  
"That's only because you know I could turn you to ashes before you did more than scratch me."  
  
"You have me all wrong, brother," he said, a hurt tone in his voice as he emphasized the last word. "I have no desire to kill family, even family that wishes me harm. Leave here, find Dragonheart, and take the dark matter from him, by all means."  
  
"He has it?"  
  
"I suspect he does," Scarmiglione said, the tone in his voice one that made me wonder just how much he really knew. Death keeps all secrets, as the saying goes - perhaps its avatar had learned a few from it.  
  
"If you think I'm going to bring it back to you -"  
  
"Hardly," he interrupted, trying to sound insulted again. "If you take it from him, I suspect you'll have to destroy it in the process. But it's enough for me that he loses his power." My eyes narrowed and flashed in anger as I looked at my hulking brother.  
  
"If you're trying to set me up so that Dragonheart can kill me when I try to destroy it, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."  
  
"You have my word, brother," he said, his obscene mass bending forward in a mockery of a bow, one of his withered arms making a sweeping gesture as he brought the other up to his chest.  
  
"Very well. I'll be on my way then," I said, turning to walk out, the flames in my hands going out.  
  
I heard a ripping, sucking sound, and turned to see Scarmiglione pulling a dagger out of his chest cavity. I was stunned for a moment by the grotesquery of the scene, but raised my hands and let loose a burst of flames as he lunged as well as he could, the dripping blade making a deep gash in my arm before the flames sent him reeling back, whimpering. I cauterized my wound, burning out any toxins his corpse had been carrying and approached him, flaring up again in anger.  
  
"You're lucky I swore not to kill you unless you were setting me up for death at Dragonheart's hand, brother," I said quickly. "But I warn you - you will pay for this betrayal eventually." With that, I turned and ran from the room, passing into the metal floor of the corridor and flowing to the shell of the ship. It was time for me to see what had happened in the castle..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Lord Dragonheart tried to control his anger as he faced off against Kain. Of course, the fact that his own tactics were being used against him was obvious - but it was still hard to fight against his urge to destroy the upstart. Might as well start this battle out on the right foot.  
  
"Flare," the dark knight shouted, and the air around Kain erupted into flames again. But the dragoon wasn't there - as Dragonheart had formed the first sounds of the word, Kain had jumped above the blast. Not his full jump, more like something a normal human could do, but enough to get him out of harm's way.  
  
"My turn now," Kain said, grinning, extending his lance towards the dark knight. "Holy!" White death formed along the lance, and cut through the air towards Dragonheart.  
  
"Wall," he yelled, throwing his hands up in front of him. Kain leaped to the side as the bolt was reflected towards him, fast enough to prevent its full force from catching him, but not fast enough to completely avoid the blast. He winced in pain as the bolt struck his arm, the dragon-scale armor he wore not quite enough to keep even his weak blasts from getting through. Hopefully he could keep this up long enough for Dragonheart to decide that he wasn't as skilled as he really was.  
  
Even as he landed, though he was forced onto the defensive, swinging the holy lance in a wide arc to deflect a thrust from Dragonheart's spear. He scrambled back, trying to get some space, as the dark knight moved forward just as quickly.  
  
"Take to the skies, dragon knight," he taunted. "It's all you're good for, isn't it, taking flight?" So be it - no time to wait before teaching him a lesson.  
  
"Hardly," Kain replied, making another small leap behind Dragonheart, even as the dark knight whirled to face him. Kain pointed his lance at the dark knight, and smiled.  
  
"Lancer," he shouted, as the ghostly image of a dragon flew out of the lance and struck the shocked Dragonheart squarely in the chest, sending him reeling back from the impact. As Dragonheart caught his feet, Kain focused his energy and called on another of his new techniques. "Reis' Wind!" Kain felt his minor injuries heal, and knew that he had an edge the dark knight hadn't anticipated. With a vicious grin, the tables turned, he charged into fray again.  
  
Now it was the dark knight on the defensive - with Kain's incredible leaps, he couldn't be sure that his dark sword techniques would connect, and couldn't afford to weaken himself as much as he would trying to hit him. He'd been hoping that the dragoon was as unskilled as the paladin had been, but it seemed he wasn't going to be that lucky. He still had his spells to use, but he'd have to be sure that he'd hit before he could risk Kain getting a free shot at him while he prepared for the casting.  
  
Unless.. It was worth the chance, but it would take time to set up.  
  
Dragonheart started falling back, moving away from Cecil and towards the center of the courtyard. The warriors on the battlements cheered as they watched their captain drive the dark warrior back, hoping for the final blow to strike soon. Kain pressed the advantage, moving forward and harrying the dark knight, filling the air around him with his lance, never quite striking the dark knight, but coming close enough to make his opponent worry.  
  
Still, a nagging voice in the back of his head said this was too easy - that it didn't make sense to fall back like this - unless you were looking for space. But he had to know that he couldn't get away from Kain, couldn't back up fast enough to avoid him. So what was he trying to do?  
  
"Firaga," the dark knight shouted suddenly, and Kain leaped back as a hellish inferno erupted at his feet. Then Dragonheart turned towards Cecil.  
  
Kain realized what the dark knight was planning even as the spell was being cast. The next spell that was cast would kill Cecil if it wasn't stopped by something - and Kain didn't have any choice but to try to be that 'something." Kain lunged between the dark knight and his friend, knowing that he had to be there before the spell was cast if he was going to do any good.  
  
"Wind," the dark knight said, smiling as a small tornado caught Kain and lifted him off the ground, slamming him into the ground, against the walls of the keep, throwing small rocks into the his helpless body. The guards were silent now, as the tornado disappeared and let the badly wounded dragoon fall to the ground, hard. Dragonheart smiled grimly as he approached Kain, who barely had enough strength to move under his armor after the magical battering.  
  
"You were good, Kain," he said as he kicked the dragon knight, knocking him down. "For that, I'll kill you quickly." He drew his lance up, ready to kill his opponent, when a blast of flames engulfed him from behind. It was the dark knight's turn to cry out as he staggered, trying to douse the flames. When he could see again, he turned to see Rubicant standing in the courtyard, covered in flames, his face contorted in rage. Dragonheart snarled at the Fiend of Fire.  
  
"You have no part in this, Rubicant!"  
  
"On the contrary," the flaming apparition replied, his voice booming throughout the courtyard. "You have violated the Code in the use of powers not of your own, or of your equipment. You bear a fragment of Dark Matter, and have used it extensively - I don't know how, but I can see its taint on you as plainly as the light of day."  
  
"And what do you plan on doing about it, Fiend? Do you wish to face me, like these two fools did," Dragonheart asked, indicating Kain and Cecil.  
  
"Under duress. But no, I do not intend to face you in such a manner. I simply intend to remove the offending material." Suddenly, the image disappeared, and a smaller figure stepped out of the wall behind Dragonheart, grabbing him and holding tight. The dark knight tried to throw the Rubicant off of him, but it was useless.  
  
As the guards started to come down the battlements, planning on dealing with Dragonheart as best they could once this was finished, Rubicant started glowing. Not much at first, but like any fire starts with a single spark, soon he was glowing like a raging bonfire.  
  
Then, with barely enough warning for the guards to close their eyes and turn, a brighter flash went off, like a glimpse into the heart of the sun itself. From the heart of the light, Dragonheart screamed as though his heart was being ripped out.  
  
When the light was gone, Rubicant was kneeling, breathing heavily, his flames gone. Dragonheart still stood, but his armor had changed its shade - now, rather than the pure black it had been before, it was the midnight blue that Cecil had worn during his years as a dark knight. The guards approached, but stopped as Dragonheart drew himself up to his full height and extended a hand.  
  
"Thundaga," he shouted, expecting a bolt of lightning from the heavens to destroy them all.  
  
Instead, he got nothing. The guards were almost as stunned as he was, honestly - almost. They charged forward as he grabbed his spear and took up his attack stance.  
  
"Dark Wave," he cried, as his life force was sucked out of him to power the swatch of dark power that cut down all the guards in its path. Seeing that the rest were still coming, he tapped into what little was left of his own magical strength.  
  
"Exit!" In a flash and a blur, he was gone. Seconds later, the airship flew away, leaving behind the carnage its master had wrought. Rubicant stood as the guards tried to figure out what to do, and the castle's white mages came out to do what they could for the wounded. He walked over to Cecil and Kain quickly, making sure they were both alive.  
  
"Get the king into the castle's infirmary, now," he said quietly as one of the white mages followed him over. "And send a messenger for the queen's mother - we'll need her help to take care of him, I'm sure. I'll take care of the Captain." The mage ran off to do as he was told, glad that somebody was taking charge, even if all he knew was that the person doing so had helped against the dark knight.  
  
Rubicant watched as Cecil was taken away, making sure they didn't cause any more trouble as they moved him. Then he turned to Kain, who was just getting to his feet.  
  
"We need to talk," he said simply. Kain nodded, and limped up to the infirmary after his rescuer..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 7: Dragon's Dawn  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	10. Legacy of Kain: Dark Matters

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Dark Matters  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I didn't know why I was alive, honestly. I had expected death at Dragonheart's hands - after all, his spell had nearly knocked me out. I could barely move, let alone defend myself. I do remember the flash of light, like staring into the sun, but little else between that and the unknown warrior saying he needed to talk to me. All I knew is that, somehow, I felt I could trust him. So I followed, albeit slowly.  
  
When we were in the halls of the castle, the warrior turned around and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Hellfire, but I've missed you!" The phrase struck one of my buried memories, one of the few pleasant ones I'd tried to bury. Somebody had said that, or things like that, to me before..  
  
"Rubicant?"  
  
"It's me, Kain," he said quietly, resting his head on my shoulder. I remembered the nights, long ago, when he would come in after Valvalis had finished torturing me - and worse - and heal my wounds. Then, when he was done, before my dark side could take control again, he would talk with me. Even my somewhat muddled mind remembered, though, that Rubicant had died during the War.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dragonheart brought us all back to life," Rubicant said quietly as he drew away from me. "I rebelled, left him to his own plans. I was trying to find you when I found out what he had done. I came here to help as much as I could."  
  
"Then I owe you my life again, it would seem," I said, smiling. "I don't know how, but you saved Cecil and I both."  
  
"How was a fairly simple matter. When you fought against Zemus, his powers were made greater than normal by something called dark matter. Dragonheart was using the same thing, though in a larger quantity than I had thought possible. That flash of light you saw was how I beat him - I destroyed his dark matter, overwhelmed it completely."  
  
"Dark matter? You mean that black gem Edge stole from Zeromus?" Rubicant was silent for a moment as he absorbed my question.  
  
"You're telling me," he said quietly, "that Zemus' dark matter was not in his possession when he died?"  
  
"No - we had seen what it could do when he nearly killed Golbez and FuSoYa. Edge took it from him before Cecil used the Crystal and revealed his true form." The blood drained from Rubicant's face as he took in the new information.  
  
"Shit. This is not good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain this twice - Cecil should be awake now, and if he isn't I can wake him up. Come on, we have to decide what to do - now." Rubicant ran down the hall towards Cecil's chambers as I followed him, taking a moment to call on Reis' Wind again while I ran.  
  
From the sound of things, this wasn't the time to wait for healing.  
  
***  
  
When we reached Cecil's chambers, I felt a cold lump of fear start to form in my chest. Rosa was standing outside the room, nervously pacing back and forth. She looked like she'd gone through hell, but how much of that was because of Dragonheart's torture I couldn't be sure.  
  
"Rosa, how is he," I asked, fearing that I might not have been in time earlier.  
  
"He's alive, thanks the gods - mother's checking him over to see how badly hurt he is. Whoever you are," she said, turning to Rubicant, "thank you. I've heard that you drove off Dragonheart before he could kill Cecil and Kain." Rubicant chuckled.  
  
"I also helped rescue you, if you'll remember."  
  
"Rubicant? But you look like a human," she said, confused. That was when I realized the same thing - there was a passing resemblance to his true form, but not much more.  
  
"It's a long story. Is Cecil awake?"  
  
"No, that's what has me worried. Damn it, if only I had my spells!"  
  
"What do you mean, Rosa," I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That bastard stole my spells somehow - I only have a handful left, ones he didn't think he could use. I don't have nearly enough power to do anything more than be a nuisance in there - I don't even have a Scan I could use to find out exactly what's wrong with him!" I swore mentally, and walked up to the door.  
  
"We're going in there anyway. Rubicant says he can wake Cecil up, and I'm inclined to believe him. Besides, I'm not going to stand around out here being useless when I still have an ace up my sleeve," I said, reaching for the slender steel container that I had slipped into a pouch inside my armor this morning. It contained a single Life ointment, enough healing power to wake a person from the deepest coma, and keep them awake. Rosa opened the door, and the three of us walked in just as her mother, Briar, was finishing her examination.  
  
Cecil looked like somebody had beaten him with a small tree. I could see where his sword arm was broken, and something about his chest didn't look right. The crystal armor - what was left of it - was cracked and broken. But it was probably the only thing that had kept him alive. Anything that had the force to break lunarian armor had more than enough force to reduce the average human to a fine red spray. Briar was pulling out a roll of heavy cloth to restrict his movements.  
  
"His ribs are broken, badly. Don't think there are any internal injuries," she said, with an almost unnatural calm. "I'll need some help prying the armor off of him, though - I can't wrap him up while he's in it. Rosa, make yourself useful, and go see if Cid's in-laws are in town, will you? Porom should be able to help with this." Rosa raked her lower lip with her teeth, torn between the knowledge that she couldn't help much, and the desire to stay with Cecil. A moment later, she ran from the room as fast as she could. I nodded to one of the guards to go help her if necessary, and he followed her out. When Rosa was out of the room, Briar sat the rolls of cloth down, and sat in a chair by the wall.  
  
"She should be gone for awhile, now - Porom's in Mysidia, she'll have to use the Serpent Road to reach her quickly. You two start getting his armor off - whatever let it slide off of him before seems to have stopped working." I moved over to the cabinet in the room where supplies where kept to help get normal armor off of wounded soldiers, and pulled out a sharp knife, chisel, and a small pry bar.  
  
"Should magic be used on him," Rubicant was asking. "I know that some injuries can be made worse by certain sorts of healing, but it would help if he were more stable than this."  
  
"He's as stable as he'll ever be, lad," she answered. "And no, you shouldn't use any magic to heal him. It could wake him up, and if he moved around much in this state, it could be fatal." I handed Rubicant the pry bar and chisel, and he set to work moving what was left of the crystal breastplate out of the way so I could try to cut through the thin strips of stone that served as its straps.  
  
A few minutes later, I decided the lunarians had been far too advanced for our own good. The armor was impossible to remove with the tools we had at hand, the straps resisting any attempt to cut through them.  
  
"Rubicant, do you know anything about this sort of armor," I asked.  
  
"It was said to be a sort of living armor - capable of changing to suit its owner." Of course! I opened the jar of ointment, speaking as I did so.  
  
"Does that mean that, in theory, it could be killed by a strong enough attack?"  
  
"He used his dark sword techniques against it, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. A very advanced one, from what I saw. Could that have killed the armor?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of that could damage it, let alone kill it. However, if it had really died, then it would have fallen off of him."  
  
"Better yet." I started to spread the ointment on the armor, carefully avoiding Cecil's body as I did so. The cracks started to seal, and soon the crystal softened and flowed off of him like water, reforming on the floor, though still seriously damaged. Rubicant and Briar stared in shock, as I explained. "If it's normally alive, then it made sense that an injury that would disable it, but not kill it, could be healed by normal magic." Briar nodded, and moved in to start wrapping Cecil's shattered arm and chest with Rubicant's help.  
  
"What happened to him, Briar," I asked, trying not to interrupt her.  
  
"That dark knight's attack seems to have infected him somehow. If it was just the ribs and arm - well, any competent white mage could fix those. But what's happened to him made the attentions of the other mages useless. And Rosa -"  
  
"Has lost her magic, I know."  
  
"That worries me," she said quietly. "There were legends of a way it could be done, but no man alive knows how."  
  
"I know how," Rubicant said quietly. "In a strictly academic sense. It's a technique developed by the dark knights centuries ago, used to help destroy the rune knights in the great wars." We both looked at him curiously, as he continued to explain.  
  
"I was trained as a rune knight after a familial dispute. That's when I learned how to use my cloak of flames - it's gone, now, but I still know the techniques. I'd just internalized them as a Fiend." Briar stepped back and reached for the small bow that was still in the room, but I held a hand out to stop her.  
  
"He saved our lives, Briar - if he meant harm to Cecil or myself, I'm sure he would only have had to let Dragonheart finish what he was doing."  
  
"Kain's right. They would both be dead now if I hadn't helped him. But I understand your reaction - too easily, I'm afraid. Back to the issue at hand, the technique was supposedly lost at the end of the war. The rune knights were destroyed, and the paladins and dark knights turned on each other. The dark knights alone survived, though even they were reduced to a handful of practitioners - their numbers never recovered, for that matter. The dragon knights had remained neutral as an order, and so they survived to this day. But their most advanced warriors had chosen one side or the other, and generally died painfully."  
  
"That's why the ancient techniques were lost," I broke in. "What I did today hasn't been done for centuries. I hope to have a chance to make sure I'm not the last one who knows how to use those techniques, though."  
  
"You will, Kain - after all, you have the advantage of being able to write it down these days. A luxury Reis and her allies never had, I'm afraid. Miss Briar - now that his limbs are restrained, do you think he could be awakened," Rubicant asked, indicating Cecil. She shook her head.  
  
"Not until Porom gets here. Rosa could still see that he had been infected by something, but nobody here has the power to change that. Porom's almost a strong a white mage as Rosa was, so if anybody can cleanse it from him, it would probably be her. Or you," she said, looking at Rubicant, who shook his head sadly.  
  
"Destroying Dragonheart's dark matter has had greater effects on my powers than I had anticipated. But that's another matter. How long should it take her to get back?" Just then, we heard people running down the hallway.  
  
"I think they should be here right about now," Briar said, smiling. She opened the door as Rosa, Porom, and the guard I had sent out returned. Porom walked into the room, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Cecil. She turned to look at Briar, as if to ask what to do.  
  
"A dark knight nearly killed him with one of those dark-sword techniques. It seems to be preventing his healing. I've never seen anything like this before." Porom frowned as she looked at Cecil.  
  
"Scan," she said quietly, and a glow surrounded them both as she nodded slowly.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened - I saw him use his techniques dozens of times before. They were devastatingly powerful, but nothing long-term. I think it has to do with the fact that he's a Paladin, though. He's reacting almost as if he'd been poisoned by the blast." Rosa raked her lower lip with her teeth in worry, and I put an arm around her shoulders, hoping to give her a little comfort.  
  
"Can you heal him," I asked.  
  
"I can't completely remove the taint - not without using something just as strong, which could kill him. I'd have to hit the injury with intrusive white magical force - the only way I know of to do that would almost certainly be lethal, if I miscalculated the amount of energy needed by even the slightest amount. I can, however, wake him up. Once that's been done - time should remove the taint, but he'll have to heal naturally. It only hinders magical healing, from what I can see. But there's a way past that," she said, rolling her sleeves back and focusing on a spell. She closed her eyes, and Rubicant stepped out of the room.  
  
"Curaga," she began to chant - over and over again, not touching Cecil, but instead building the energy in her hands. She was going to build up enough power to overcome the barrier, and then pump it into him at once.  
  
"Is that safe," I asked Rosa. She nodded before speaking quietly, so as not to disturb her pupil's concentration.  
  
"Perfectly. It's not an intrusive use of magic, just enhances his body's ability to heal itself naturally. What she was talking about, to destroy the taint, would involve hitting him with a full-force Holy." I nodded, understanding. They were right - that would have killed him. A few more moments passed as Porom built up the ball of energy in her hands to near- blinding intensity. Just before she stopped, she changed her chant.  
  
"Life," she shouted, thrusting the energy into Cecil's chest. The entire room was filled with light, and even I felt excess energy pouring off my friend. A dark shell seemed to form around him, but it began to fade as the light flowed over it. Porom kept her hand on Cecil's chest, fighting the shell, trying to force her final spell through its defenses. Suddenly, Cecil's body arched up as it broke through, his eyes fluttering open and his mouth opening in a wordless cry at the agony that the movement caused him. Porom pulled her hand back as the glow faded and Cecil returned to a resting position, breathing hard. But he was awake. Porom sat down, a tired expression on her face.  
  
"I think I'll take an airship back," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Cecil," Rosa said as she moved to his side and rubbed the side of his face, "are you awake?"  
  
"What hit me," he asked in a parched, dry voice. I motioned for the guard to get some water as Porom stood and left the room quietly, replaced by Rubicant.  
  
"The dark knight you were fighting. He had a technique that shouldn't exist on this world," Rubicant said quietly.  
  
"Damnation's Lance," Cecil almost whispered. "I had heard the legends, but not even King Odin risked using its power - he said it was far too dangerous, that it took the soul, rather than the life, of the warrior who invoked it."  
  
"Only an issue when the warrior has a soul to lose. I doubt that Dragonheart does, at least not of his own."  
  
"Why am I still alive? Kain - did you beat him?" I shook my head and scowled.  
  
"No, damn it. I thought I had him for a few moments, but he forced me to take the full force of one of his spells, almost killed me with it. We have Rubicant here," I indicated my friend with a nod, "to thank for the fact that we're both alive." Cecil looked at Rubicant in shock.  
  
"But - I thought you were dead?" Just then, the guard returned with Cecil's water, and he sat up to drink, wincing as he moved.  
  
"I was," Rubicant answered. "It's a very long story, but one that must be told. Everybody sit down - I only want to say this once. And the fate of the world could hinge on understanding it perfectly."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Dragonheart, for the first time in over twenty years, was afraid. He had been worried when he found that the dragoon actually knew some of the ancient techniques that were supposed to have been lost to this world. But now, without the dark matter that connected him to his Lord and Lady, he was afraid. Not of the warriors he had left behind - he could deal with the rabble in small groups, and even the great warriors he had bested today were ones he could have defeated without the dark matter.  
  
No, he was afraid of his own servants - the three Fiends who were currently running the ship. They knew he was weaker now. He had resurrected them and made them strong enough that, with the full power of his own masters, he could strike them down with a word and a gesture. But now - now, he had to rely on his own magic and techniques. The latter were next to useless against the three beings of evil, and the former.. He would have felt much better if he hadn't virtually exhausted his personal reserves of power during the two duels. He was sharing a ship with three beings of incredible power, all of which had few reasons to like him, and many, many reasons to want him dead.  
  
Yet, despite this, he was calling them into his antechamber, hoping that they wouldn't realize how badly crippled he was. Praying that they would choose to cut and run rather than fight him. That would still serve his goals, by spreading chaos throughout the world. Scarmiglione was the first to arrive, squirming into the room silently, his head bowed and his flesh still charred by Rubicant's response to a botched ambush. Caignazzo followed, scuttling behind far faster than a turtle should. His expression was almost impossible to read, but Dragonheart knew that the two of them would be the ones least likely to face him in combat. They were far too insecure regarding their personal powers to risk that.  
  
Valvalis, only now slowly moving into the room, was a far greater risk. The arrogant, amused expression in her eyes said that she probably had a good idea of just how seriously the tables had turned. And, if anything, her greatest flaw was her overconfidence in her abilities. Dragonheart sat calmly in his chair, his outward expression belying none of his inner terror. And one of the three could probably best him single-handedly - all three of them together could easily tear him to pieces.  
  
"Well," he said softly. "I understand that Rubicant interfered with my well-laid plans. And that, before he did so, one of you had the perfect opportunity to kill him, to tear him apart like the traitor he is, and be rid of him. But that you passed that opportunity up." The dark knight's gaze fell on all three of the fiends - Caignazzo, Scarmiglione and, finally, Valvalis. His eyes met hers, and it seemed for a moment that there would be a battle of wills - but Valvalis turned away.  
  
"I thought as much. Because of you, the paladin still lives, and the conquest of this rock must be postponed indefinitely. You do realize that, if we were in my home realm, I would have you destroyed for your incompetence?" Gauntleted fingers thrummed against the arm of his throne, the only sound to be heard over the deafening silence of Valvalis' reply.  
  
"Consider yourself fortunate, Fiend of Wind, that you are not completely expendable." Even as Dragonheart threatened her, his heart was pounding in his chest. Scarmiglione watched his master carefully, deciding that the dark knight was bluffing. Only that, or rage completely contrasting the calm demeanor of the warrior, would explain the way his body was responding. So, Rubicant had succeeded in destroying the dark matter. Excellent.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with me," Valvalis said quietly, her tone mixing apology with a submissive willingness to do whatever he suggested. Caignazzo's stomach churned as he listened to the silken voice, listened to her following the pattern of failure and seductive apology that she had followed countless times before with Zemus and Golbez. Didn't she know any other way to deal with humanoids?  
  
"I plan on throwing you into the drive system. You should have more than enough power to run the ship until I need you again." She looked up at him - smiling?  
  
"Sounds like a delightful plan, 'master,'" she said with a sneer. "But I don't plan on letting anybody do something like that unless they can make me. And I'm not blind. Now, I'd love to stay and teach you to fear me," she said, licking her lips, "but I have bigger fires to put out. Farewell, 'master.'" With that, she faded from sight, and Dragonheart gave a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"Well," he scowled at Caignazzo and Scarmiglione. "I suppose you two have your own delusions of grandeur," he asked, summoning a brief blast of flame to one hand, and lightning to the other, using the last of his magical power. Caignazzo and Scarmiglione both gave their versions of a submissive bow.  
  
"Hardly, Master," they said. Scarmiglione walked closer, his tentacles pressed firmly to the ground in what Dragonheart assumed was supposed to be a sign of non-aggression.  
  
"Master, I believe I know how to teach our wayward sister a lesson."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know of your dark matter, of how Rubicant managed to destroy it." Scarmiglione recoiled as Dragonheart raised his spear, as though to attack the Fiend of Earth. "Wait! I know more! I know more," the obscene monster shouted, quivering in fear.  
  
"Speak, then." Caignazzo scuttled up next to his brother, and continued.  
  
"Scarmiglione told me about this, and that he knows where there is more for you to take. Master Zemus wielded this dark matter as well - until it was stolen from him before his death."  
  
"And it is on this world?"  
  
"Indeed," Scarmiglione explained eagerly. "The ninja who stole it keeps it in his castle as a trophy - Castle Eblan. Rubicant had destroyed it, and most of its occupants, during the War. But Prince Geraldine has rebuilt it, I have sensed the reversal of its destruction! And, in that area, there is a pit of darkness, the prince's stolen dark matter."  
  
"What defenses does this castle have?"  
  
"A small army of ninja - Rubicant defeated them before, surely we could defeat them now."  
  
"And their Prince?"  
  
"Also a ninja, of incredible skill, but a far less dangerous warrior than those you defeated today." Dragonheart smiled.  
  
"Set a course for Eblan then, Scarmiglione. Soon, darkness shall retake that which belongs to darkness.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 8: Dark Matters  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	11. Legacy of Kain: War on the Horizon

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Nine: War on the Horizon  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Cecil, Kain, Rosa, all three were looking at me as though weighing the truth of my words. Kain was the first to accept, sitting down and looking at me expectantly. Rosa followed next, having already seen the power that Dragonheart wielded, and knowing that it wasn't entirely his own. Cecil, while he was already 'sitting,' seemed to be the slowest to accept that I needed to speak with them quickly. How can I blame him? The only time he had known me before was in battle.  
  
"Good. The first thing you have to know is that I'm not the only one still alive - Dragonheart resurrected all four of us using the dark matter that I destroyed today. He also increased the power of the other three, and I honestly don't know how strong they really are. Valvalis would have killed me, or worse, while I was trying to rescue Rosa. Fortunately, Callista interfered."  
  
"Should she be here," Kain asked.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary. There's some bad blood between the two of us, and it probably wouldn't do any good to tell her this anyways - she'd forget it by morning.  
  
"At any rate, with the four of us alive again, that makes for some very powerful servants on his side. Our best hope is that, with the drain on his powers from losing the dark matter, they've deserted him. Scarmiglione's up to something, though - he's not much for intricate plans, but he's a patient little bastard. He'll probably still be working with Dragonheart."  
  
"We can take him," Kain said confidently. "That much I'm sure of. What's this about dark matter, though?"  
  
"As I told you before, it enhances the power of certain entities - at a great cost to mortal beings, but it's more than worth it. Master Zemus had a piece, and you saw what he was capable of doing with it. Combining black and white magic for incredibly destructive effects, creating the four of us in the first place, resurrecting us, building the Giant of Babil - all of that would have been impossible without the dark matter. Dragonheart was using it to channel mystical energy from a remote source - and to invoke the Rending of the Mind. With it, he was capable of using the most destructive spells known to creation without tiring, and ripping the life and knowledge out of a person. That, Lady Rosa, is how he stole your magic, am I right?" Rosa nodded silently, before explaining further.  
  
"Right now, my apprentices know more magic than I do. I'll have to work with Porom to relearn my spells, unless you know a faster way."  
  
"Only by killing Dragonheart," I replied. "And, while tempting, I'm not sure it's possible for us to do, even with his reduced power. He made references to serving the Lord and Lady of Darkness. I know little about them, only that they aren't of this world. What I do know is from the times when Zemus referred to them, generally in a tone that said he feared them greatly. I found him, when I was much younger, destroying his notes on temporal magic. When I asked him why, he said that the entire project had been a grave mistake, that if the Lord and Lady ever found his notes, the entire lunarian race could be annihilated in the backlash. That was when he decided to train the four of us as his assassins, and the first time I rebelled against him. A long story that isn't particularly important at the moment.  
  
"The fact is that I think the Lord and Lady have enough power to prevent Dragonheart's death if they want. And if they're really that evil, then they would almost certainly be willing to do so in order to keep Rosa's magic from being released again." Rosa nodded quietly, before speaking up.  
  
"There's another issue to consider about Dragonheart and his masters."  
  
"What might that be," I asked, looking at her.  
  
"The Lady is his mother. I learned that much during my imprisonment. Several weeks of listening to his gloating taught me quite a bit about him that I didn't want to know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Love," Cecil said quietly. "I should have come after you when he kidnapped you."  
  
"You wouldn't have known where to go. But let's listen to the rest of what Rubicant has to say."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Rosa," I said, glad to have some semblance of control over the conversation again. "The most important issue is that, without his dark matter, Dragonheart doesn't have his direct link to his Lord and Lady. Which means he'll be desperate to get more." The blood drained from the faces of the three warriors as they realized what that meant.  
  
"Good lord - Eblan." I nodded quietly, frowning.  
  
"It makes the most sense. They have the dark matter that Master Zemus used, and the only warrior who might be able to resist them there is Prince Geraldine."  
  
"Not by the time they get there," Cecil said, leaning forward - just before his ribs shifted, dragging a ragged hiss of pain from the paladin.  
  
"Even if you could get there in time, you wouldn't be in any condition to fight. Neither would Rosa."  
  
"Then you and Kain can go. Having the Fiend of Fire on their sides should turn the tide of the battle." Kain nodded, staying quiet as he weighed his own strategies. I laughed bitterly.  
  
"You're right, the Fiend of Fire probably would turn the tide of battle. But me, I would be little change. My powers were spent to destroy the dark matter than Dragonheart had here. I'm as mortal as any of you, now. Though, I confess, I have the benefit of my training. The last thing Dragonheart would expect is a rune knight - but the other fiends are well aware of my powers. I used them to become the strongest of us, after all."  
  
"You're a rune knight? But I thought the order was extinct?"  
  
"When I defied Zemus, I took a mortal guise for some time. That was when I found my honor, so to speak. But like I said - that's not the important part. The fact is that there's only one person who has the means to reach Eblan before Dragonheart does. Your caller friend - she lives near here, doesn't she?" Kain nodded.  
  
"The Village of Mist. I'll go tell her what happened - hopefully she won't try to kill me this time." Cecil shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"No - I'm not putting Rydia in that madman's path."  
  
"Fine," I said. "Then you condemn Eblan - and likely the rest of the world - to his domination, once he finds the dark matter. Tell me, what's better? She was strong enough to destroy me - hell, to destroy Valvalis and the others - with a little help. And I have no doubt she became stronger after that. She's the best hope you have of making sure that Prince Geraldine wins this battle." Cecil frowned, but Rosa nodded to Kain, giving him her permission. With that, Kain left, leaping out the window of the room towards the chocobo forest, no doubt intending to cross the mountains later on. I watched him fly through the air with the grace of an eagle, smiling slightly as he faded in the distance. Then I turned to the others.  
  
"I had best be ready for his return. If I'm right, he'll have a journey of his own to embark on when he gets back - I suspect he'll need help. If I might ask, King Cecil, do you have a sword that I could borrow? It has been quite some time since I've needed a weapon, but I suspect that I'll need full equipment rather soon." Cecil nodded.  
  
"Go find Cid - tell him that you have my permission to take the Genji raiment, and the Defender sword." I bowed politely before turning to find Cid. I certainly did have a lot of re-training to do - I just hoped that I wasn't completely out of practice..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Fortunately, Mist wasn't far away - a day's ride by chocobo, if you pushed the bird through the night as well. Even more fortunately, Rydia was willing to listen to me when I got there.  
  
"You need me to go to Eblan?" I had just finished explaining the situation to her, at least as well as I understood it. The duels, how Rubicant had rescued us, and what he had said afterwards.  
  
"As quickly as possible. The man who kidnapped Rosa is probably after the dark matter Edge stole from Zeromus."  
  
"Damn it - I knew we should have left that crap on the moon." I shrugged.  
  
"He wanted a trophy, seemed harmless enough at the time. The fact is that we need to stop him. How quickly can you get there?"  
  
"On Bahamut's back? A lot faster than any airship I know of. Should be fast enough to beat this Lord Dragonheart bastard, unless he's there already." Rydia spoke a few words, and Bahamut flew into the clearing outside the village from his new home in the mountains. The two of us ran up to the great dragon, who lowered his head to speak to us.  
  
"I take it you have need of my services, young caller?"  
  
"Yeah - Kain and I need to get the Eblan by the fastest means possible, teach some bastard who thinks he can push the world around a lesson." Bahamut looked at me, his great serpent's eyes boring into my soul. I had never felt even half as comfortable around him as my comrades had. Strange, really, since I was supposed to be one of his devotees. But I had met Bahamut after my dishonor - after Zot. Ironically, he seemed to understand how I felt, even without condemning me.  
  
"The Dragon Knight has another duty to perform, I believe." I nodded obediently.  
  
"Yes, Lord Bahamut - I take it I am to keep my word to Lady Reis before I help with this?"  
  
"Precisely. Climb on my back, little one - your friend should be on his way once we leave." Rydia looked at me curiously, and I shook my head.  
  
"Remember, I promised to meet Lady Reis on Mount Ordeals once the duel was over. I suppose I have delayed long enough." Rydia climbed up, straddling the back of the King of Dragons, nestled between two great spines that would serve to keep her from falling off. Bahamut chuckled as he spread his wings, and I suspected that I knew what amused him - it had been long since he had flown into battle with a rider. And this rider was only planning on using him to reach the battle, not using him as a mount. They flew up into the sky, before a flash of light heralded their departure into the shadowy realm that ancient texts spoke of as the Realm Between, used by dragons to cover incredible distances in emergencies like this one.  
  
With a silent prayer that they reach their destination in time, I turned and started the journey back to Baron. Once I let everybody know where I was going, I would take the Serpent Road back to Mysidia, and be on my way to meet with destiny.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
A matter of minutes later, Rydia and Bahamut had reached Eblan. The great dragon dropped down into the courtyard of the castle, as Edge ran out to meet them.  
  
"Rydia! What are you doing here?" Rydia shook her head and sighed mentally. The last time they'd been together, they'd gotten into another fight. Granted, that wasn't unusual, but coming to meet him in Eblan afterwards was. After all, it was his turn to come and apologize.  
  
"There's no time for your nonsense, King Geraldine," Bahamut rumbled. "You must have your warriors make ready for battle against the Fiends of the Elements, and a warrior who could annihilate your army with hardly a thought."  
  
"What?!? You've got to be kidding me - the Fiends are dead, and there's nothing alive that could do that." Rydia jumped down from Bahamut's back, loosening her whip from its place at her hip.  
  
"Forget the bravado, Edge, he's serious. The Fiends are back, though Rubicant doesn't seem to be working with them. And the warrior he's talking about is a dark knight who kicked Cecil and Kain's collective asses. And he's the guy who kidnapped Rosa a few months back." Edge growled, and pulled a small glass globe from his belt.  
  
"Good - I've been wanting a chance to discuss a few things with that bastard. Thanks for the warning, Ryd - I'll meet you in Mist when this is all over."  
  
"Like Hell you will! Edward Guillaume Geraldine, if you think I'm just going to warn you and leave, you've got another think coming!" Edge winced as Rydia shouted his full name - dammit, there was a *reason* he didn't use it if he could avoid it!  
  
"Look, Ryd, we'll have it under control. The Fiends aren't anything to worry about, not with our magic, and the dark knight'll have to deal with a hundred fully trained ninjas, to say nothing of me," he said, pulling out Masamune for a quick flourish with the two lunarian-forged blades. Rydia snorted, while Bahamut simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like I said," she explained quickly, "this guy kicked Cecil's ass in a one- on-one fight, almost killed him. Dropped Kain too, before Rubicant slowed him down a bit. If you think I'm going to hide back at home while you get your face rearranged and he steals the power to take over the world, you're wrong. Though he might be able to fix up your looks a little if he beat away at you long enough. I'm staying. Bahamut, I might need some help later on - would you mind waiting in the Realm Between? It's not much faster than waiting for you to get back from Mist, but.."  
  
"But this abomination needs to be dealt with, and if you do need my help there may not be enough time to wait. Understood." Bahamut lowered his head to the ground in a bow, and disappeared from the castle courtyard. Edge looked at Rydia, to continue the argument, but recognized the glint in her eye that said there was no way she was leaving willingly. And he didn't have the resources to send her back if an attack was coming. He threw the glass globe to the ground, and an ear-splitting din filled the air.  
  
"Fine, Rydia," he shouted over the noise of the alarm, drawing Murasame. "But you're staying at the back of the fight." Rydia nodded, and ran towards the room where the dark matter would be, working her way through the crowds of warriors running into the courtyard of the castle. Just as she got inside, a great shadow fell over Castle Eblana.  
  
Lord Dragonheart had arrived..  
  
***  
  
On the great airship, Lord Dragonheart looked at his troops. Caignazzo and Scarmiglione would both lead a number of the skeletal warriors that powered the ship. In the chaos, Dragonheart would make his way to the dark matter. Then, he would make an example of the ninja homeland. If they thought Rubicant's attack had been devastating - they would remember this day as the apocalypse.  
  
"Are the two of you ready?" The two fiends nodded.  
  
"Then Caignazzo, move yourself and your troops to the teleportation stone." The gargantuan turtle and his skeletal followers trundled onto the giant red stone, and disappeared in a flash of light. Scarmiglione followed suit as his brother materialized in the courtyard of Castle Eblan..  
  
***  
  
When Dragonheart materialized, he was in the midst of a raging battle. It seemed that somebody had been able to warn the ninja-king that he was coming. No matter - his forces were holding their own quite well. Despite the gouts of flame that were incinerating his skeletons, Scarmiglione was barely scorched by the attacks of the novices who were fighting him. And as soon as one of Eblan's defenders fell, his body rose to fight against his comrades, animated by the very presence of the Fiend of Earth. Caignazzo was doing better still - the only ninja magic that could cause him serious harm was a technique so advanced that only a handful of the warriors could perform it. Dragonheart smiled grimly. This would be a fine day indeed.  
  
The dark knight spun around, thrusting his spear through a young warrior who had tried to come up behind him. Pulling his spear close, he planted his foot in the lightly armored stomach, and pulled his spear free before starting for the keep, leaving the disemboweled ninja to rise and join the undead servants that were beginning to outnumber the living defenders of the castle.  
  
As Dragonheart walked into the castle, a flash of light heralded the changing of the battle's tide. As the last of the ninjas fell, Bahamut returned from the Realm Between. The two Fiends cried out in terror as the King of Dragons opened his mouth, and the flame began to build..  
  
***  
  
Deep inside the castle, the stone walls shook with the burst of fiery death from the great dragon's mouth. Edge closed his eyes as he realized what it meant - that his men had been slaughtered, whether by the troops this Dragonheart or by the backlash of Bahamut's vengeance. At least they would rest in peace - there was no way that anything of this world could have survived the hellish inferno that had been unleashed. Hell, the only reason Rosa and Rydia had survived long enough to convince Bahamut to help them was because of Rosa's protective magic. He felt Rydia's arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You know he wouldn't have attacked unless there was no way they could win without his help." Edge nodded and prepared for the battle that would likely follow.  
  
"I know. At least I learned from our mistakes against Rubicant - had the civilians and half the army evacuate." Rydia nodded and cracked her whip experimentally, taking quick stock of how much of her mystical strength remained. If anybody would be coming yet, it would be Dragonheart - and she wanted to be sure she was at full strength when they fought him.  
  
"You did everything you could, Edge. Now, what remains is to make sure it wasn't in vain." She turned to look at the glass case holding the dark jewel. Such a simple gem - almost like a black pearl - but she could sense the power it held. Power enough to easily destroy the dark knight who was approaching - reduce him to ashes, then go out there and finally destroy whatever was left of the two Fiends. If they'd survived the holocaust of Bahamut's wrath, then she could make them wish they hadn't..  
  
The young caller tore her eyes away from the gem with a shudder. Every time she looked at it, she felt a sudden urge to take it, tap into that power. She'd spoken with King Odin about those feelings, and he said that it had something to do with her mastery of black magic. All she knew was that she didn't like the way it made her think. She'd overcome that decades ago, hadn't felt like that since her mother had been killed. The thought that she could still go berserk like that, still enter the cold rage that was her family's curse, bothered her.  
  
The sound of an armored figure walking towards the room snapped Rydia out of her thoughts. There wasn't time to worry about the dark matter, just enough time to prepare for Dragonheart to walk in here and try to take it. The two heroes stepped back from the door just as it burst open, revealing the spear-wielding figure in midnight blue armor.  
  
"Turn over the dark matter, and I'll let you live," he said darkly. "Resist, and you'll join your subjects in death."  
  
"Funny," Edge said, his twin blades glittering in the torchlight. "I was about to make you a similar offer." The two warriors took up attack stances. "Image," Edge shouted, diving towards the dark knight as two mirror images appeared beside him. Dragonheart swore, jumping to the side as he slashed at one of the three flickering images. He swore again as his spear passed harmlessly through the false ninja. Edge and his other 'twin' spun around, bringing two glittering katanas crashing into Dragonheart's armor. The dark knight snarled and jumped back, bringing his hand to his wounded arm. When he pulled it back, Edge paused for a moment. He'd been expecting blood - but what was on the hand he saw was a thick black sludge.  
  
"What the hell are you," he asked, transfixed. Dragonheart smiled grimly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe I'll tell you once your corpse is powering my ship! Damnation's Lance," he shouted, pointing his spear at Edge. The ninja-king leaped to the side as a dark bolt passed through the place he'd been standing at. The wall behind him was blown away, a ragged hole all that remained of a solid foot of stone. Dragonheart's jaw dropped as the second image faded from existence. He'd never missed a standing target before!  
  
"How did you dodge that?"  
  
"Easy - the way you won't dodge this!" Edge lunged for the dark knight, stabbing with Masamune. Dragonheart easily sidestepped the attack, but missed the last-second flick of Edge's other wrist, that brought the blade of Murasame up to catch under hand guard of the dark knight's spear, sending the weapon rolling along the floor. Edge jumped back, and kicked it through the hole in the wall. He glanced over to where Rydia had been standing to make sure she hadn't been hurt in the blast. She nodded quickly, still focusing most of her attention on preparing a spell. Edge wasn't sure what she had planned, but he knew it had to be big if it was taking this long.  
  
"Well, well," Edge said, smirking. "Looks like somebody lost their lance! Don't worry, I'll make sure your head joins it soon enough." Dragonheart rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, just shut up. Holy!" Edge dropped, and rolled to the side as the blast of energy annihilated another chunk of the wall, silently thanking whatever gods were listening for the dark knight's miss. Tumbling to his feet, Edge spun around looking for his foe. He scowled as he realized that, somehow, he'd disappeared. Then he smiled grimly, remembering what his father had taught him about fighting foes you couldn't see - just hit everything.  
  
"Blitz," he shouted, calling down thousands of bolts of lightning to blanket the area, only narrowly avoiding his own crouching form, and stopping just short of the caller on the other end of the room. Again, the dark knight's cry of pain filled the air, reaching the ninja above the crack of thunder his spell had created. The smell of burnt flesh mingled with the heavy smell of ozone as Dragonheart faded into sight, his concentration broken. The dark knight was on his knees, knocked off his feet by the blast that had enveloped him. Edge walked over to him.  
  
"Not too tough without your dark matter, are you?" Dragonheart chuckled, and turned his head to look at the dark gem at the back of the room, still in its glass case.  
  
"I guess you've bested me," he said, a bemused tone to his voice that Edge didn't catch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have. Hope you've made your piece, asshole, because I'm about to send you back to whatever Hell spawned you." The ninja raised his sword for the final blow - and recoiled in shock and pain as Dragonheart turned and thrust upward, driving a dagger through Edge's light armor and into his leg, cutting a long path through powerful muscle. Edge staggered back and fell to his knees, dropping his katanas and pulling the dagger free, holding his free hand over the wound. Dragonheart leaped to his feet and ran towards the dark matter even as Rydia moved to get herself between the dark knight and his goal. Edge gritted his teeth against the pain, instinctively switching the dagger to a throwing position, and hurling it at Dragonheart's back. The blade struck perfectly, driving the point deep into Dragonheart's back as he cried out, but kept moving. Edge could feel his life flowing out of him, but he didn't have time to bother with a potion. Steeling himself for the pain, he summoned a burst of flame to his hand, sealing the wound. The flow of blood stopped, he rose to his feet and started after the dark knight, each move raising a new burst of agony in his leg. Unfortunately, it meant he was slow enough that Dragonheart could easily outrun him.  
  
Fortunately, Rydia finished her spell just as Dragonheart reached her.  
  
"Meteo," she cried out, praying that Edge was far enough from the dark knight that the spell wouldn't hurt him too. A great flaming sphere crashed through the ceiling, striking the dark knight and driving him back as hundreds more followed, some finding their marks, but most simply turning the walls, roof, and floor into a treacherous pattern of ragged- edged holes and relatively solid stone. "Titan," she shouted as the spell ended, mentally sending her orders to the Lord of the Shaking Earth. She felt the weakened floor suddenly stop collapsing as the giant's mighty back began to support what was left of it. The immediate threat of the room collapsing averted, Rydia looked to see what was left of Dragonheart - to see him picking himself up and starting his run again.  
  
"What the hell?" Meteo was the strongest black magic known - how could he still be moving!  
  
"You don't have the power to defeat him on your own," an alien voice spoke into her mind. "You need my aid!" She knew that she was hearing the voice of the dark matter, the voice that had been subtly trying to make her use it for years.  
  
But, unlike the dozens of times before, she knew she needed the help this time.  
  
Turning, she knocked the glass case aside, and grabbed the black stone, gritting her teeth at the bitter cold. She felt her flesh freeze almost instantly as the stone pulled warmth and life from her body. With a prayer that she might live through this, she turned to face Dragonheart, whose charge had been halted when he saw her grab the dark matter. She felt her sense of self fade, mingling with the mind inside the stone. Before she was lost completely, though, the boiling rage inside of her broke loose. Her features contorted into a frightening mask as she thought of all the good people who'd died because of the dark knight's attack. For a fraction of a second, the warrior's dark helm shifted slightly to the image of Cecil's old helm, the face that had brought death to her village and family. But, as quickly as it had changed, it returned to normal. A face she hated far more than the one she had just seen.  
  
"All right, you bastard," she snarled at him. "You want this power so badly - I'll ram it down your damned throat!" She instinctively tested the reserves of power that had been built up - the spell she wanted to use drew on so much energy that she wasn't sure she would have enough to use. But she was pleasantly surprised to find that the stone had just enough power to fuel another meteo, even if she did rip the power out faster than she should. The burning cold spread up her arm as she pointed her arm at Dragonheart and screamed:  
  
"Meteo!" Again, the hail of flaming spheres that tore the rest of the walls down and destroyed the ceiling. She saw a flash of light, heard Dragonheart scream the word 'Exit' even over the deafening cacophony around her, but she couldn't stop the spell even if he had run - the power she had summoned couldn't be dispelled, only spent. She felt Titan flee just before he would have been annihilated by the hail of death, and silently thanked him for saving both their lives doing so. She saw Edge dive out the hole in the wall quickly, just before one of the death-orbs smashed through the place he had been standing. She felt the cold lump in her hand fade as the spell ended - the power had been ripped loose so quickly that the stone hadn't survived the strain. Somehow, she knew that the only thing left of the dark matter was her frozen hand and arm. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath as she supported herself with her good hand - and realized that she was sitting in a death trap.  
  
Standing, she saw that the wall behind her had been ripped away, leaving her an obvious route to escape by. Praying that she didn't land on her frozen arm, she jumped away from the castle just as the floor collapsed, starting a chain reaction that only ended when the keep had completely collapsed. Rydia landed hard, screaming as she felt her arm snap beneath her weight. Edge limped over to her as quickly as he could as she rolled to a stop.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"My arm's frozen and broken you ass," she snarled at him, "do you *think* I'm all right?"  
  
"Well," he chuckled, "at least you're yelling at me. Means you should get better." Rydia didn't say anything to that, focusing instead on sending a plea for help to Asura, Queen of the Summoned Monsters, and a skilled healer. A flash of light heralded her arrival. She ran to Rydia's side, her eyes revealing a strange mix of anger and concern.  
  
"What were you thinking, child? You should know better than to use something like that," Asura said worriedly as she placed a gentle hand on Rydia's arm, allowing some of her healing energy to flow between them. The caller felt warmth flow into her arm immediately, and her arm began to knit perfectly soon after.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother," she said, using the affectionate term she had taken to using during her years in the strange realm Asura ruled. "But it seemed the best way to make sure that he was defeated." Edge kept his mouth shut and stayed out of the way, looking at the damage done to the castle rather than drawing Asura's attention while she was helping Rydia.  
  
"That sort of thought's dangerous, and you know it. The end only rarely justifies the means, and these were very dangerous means. I would think that Odin had taught you that much, once he found out the dark matter was here." Rydia nodded as she tested her arm.  
  
"If he'd gotten it, though, then we'd all still be dead - and he'd have the power he needed to take over the world, from what I've seen. This way, there's no more dark matter here for him to use."  
  
"Child, when was the last time I let excuses make up for something like this?" Rydia shrugged as she stood.  
  
"I am an adult, by human standards if nothing else. Besides, the risks were worth it - even if I'd died driving him off, I'd have saved something worth my life," Rydia said quietly, nodding towards Edge. Asura frowned, but shook her head and kissed Rydia on the cheek.  
  
"Just think about how he'll feel the next time you try getting yourself killed," she whispered to Rydia. "King Geraldine," she said to him, "I believe your leg is injured." Edge nodded and started walking towards her, but she reached him almost instantly. She placed a hand on his thigh, over the cut, and scowled at him when she felt the burned skin.  
  
"Crude cauterization, Edge - you should be more careful about your little 'quick fixes.' You're lucky you didn't get into a fight after this - you'd probably have burned yourself to ashes healing your injuries."  
  
"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "But you should see the other guy." Asura rolled her eyes, and pressed on the injury, causing the ninja to wince as it began to heal.  
  
"Now," she said, when his leg had healed. "I suggest the two of you go check on the survivors. I must consult with my husband and Bahamut - the events of today are disturbing, to say the least." With that, she disappeared. Edge and Rydia looked at what was left of the castle. The keep was demolished, and most of the other buildings were damaged. There were scorch marks on the walls from Bahamut's breath, and the nearly incinerated remains of skeletons and zombies were mingled with the stones.  
  
"Well," Edge said with a shrug. "We've rebuilt it from worse." Just then, almost as if on cue, the outer walls collapsed..  
  
***  
  
"Damn it," Dragonheart snarled as the last of his wounds healed. Caignazzo and Scarmiglione were both in their own chambers, healing from the wounds they had suffered during Bahamut's part of the attack. A caller - there had to be a caller present. One who could use black magic at that. Honestly, though, it wasn't the loss of the dark matter here that bothered Dragonheart the most. It wasn't even the fact that he had lost it when it had been used against him - without garnering a new convert to the cause. No, not even the fact that his plan had been set back by weeks, maybe even months, was what really bothered him.  
  
What bothered him the most was the fact that now he had to return and ask the Lord and Lady for another piece of dark matter.  
  
With a deep sigh, he made the order to depart. Hopefully they'd see the importance of this particular mission..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 9: War on the Horizon  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	12. Legacy of Kain: Rushing Towards Oblivio...

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Ten: Rushing towards Oblivion  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Fire," Rubicant said quietly, igniting a pile of firewood that Callista had just brought in. The three of us were between Mysidia and Mount Ordeals, our first night on the road. Rydia had returned to Baron just as I got back from Mist, Bahamut's power to travel vast distances carrying her across the world in a matter of minutes. She had brought news of Dragonheart's defeat at Eblan, and a request for Cid and his engineers to help rebuild the castle again. Cid left after a token complaint about Edge not being able to take care of anything on his own, but everybody knew he was as glad as the rest of us that Dragonheart had been beaten back. After they'd left again, I had asked Porom if she'd mind sharing a trip on the Serpent Road. After all - the more that thing was used in a day, the hungrier for life it seemed to get. Keeping it to one trip every few days was the safest way to use it, and I couldn't wait before heading back.  
  
That was when I'd picked up my two traveling companions. Rubicant insisted on coming with me - something about having business of his own in the area. And Callista refused to leave Rubicant without at least two people around him at all times. Whatever the 'bad blood' was between them, it must have been very bad. I could understand Edge feeling that way - he still blamed Rubicant for his parent's deaths - but what did Callista have against him? Unfortunately, the only way besides asking her seemed to be looking through that book she was constantly writing in. And I wasn't ready to do either of those yet.  
  
So here I was, traveling to Mount Ordeals for the second time in my life, this time honestly seeking some sort of revelation. And I was traveling with two friends who seemed to hate each other passionately. Maybe the gods were punishing me for my past transgressions. At least, if they were, they seemed to think I should be able to eat well while I suffered. With that thought, I finished cleaning one of the fish I'd caught earlier, and set it aside to cook for dinner later on..  
  
***  
  
"So, Kain, I've heard you're a hero of the Crystal War," Callista said, trying to make some conversation while we ate. I chuckled at that, for a number of reasons. Not the least of which was that I'd just remembered that I actually hadn't discussed that with her ever before, not in any detail.  
  
"Hero might not be the best term for it," I said. "I did a lot of things that I shouldn't have, and just happened to be on the right side when everything was over."  
  
"That's how most heroes get that way," she countered. "I'll admit that I can't count the number of heroes who never failed in some way, but that's only because there aren't any to count."  
  
"Yes," I replied with a sigh, "but how many heroes fought on the wrong side for most of the war?" She shrugged.  
  
"Right and wrong are determined by the survivors. The Rune Knights would be remembered as villains if the alliance between the Dark Knights and Paladins hadn't gone sour, or if the Dragon Knights had been destroyed as well. All sides had their flaws, and their virtues."  
  
"You speak as if you remember that time," I said with a chuckle.  
  
"You don't," she asked, looking at me curiously. Suddenly, her eyes flashed in fear, despite her quick laughter. "I'm just joking," she said. "I must have read about it somewhere." I shrugged and finished my fish, using a piece of hardtack to wipe up the last of the juice from the small metal pan I was eating from. I remembered a time when I'd had to use pieces of my armor for cooking - back during King Odin's reign, during my survival training. Fortunately I didn't have to do that any more - dragon scale armor, while harder to damage than the armor I'd worn back then, wasn't suited for use as anything but armor.  
  
"So just what did you do during the war," she asked again.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, swallowing a lump in my throat as I looked at Rubicant and  
  
remembered the time at Zot again.  
  
"Kain, we've all done things we're not proud of," he said, somehow knowing what I was thinking. "You're not the only one who has to deal with memories you'd rather not have." Callista scowled at him, though I couldn't tell why. Probably something to do with their problems.  
  
"So why don't we share stories, good or bad," she said, smiling again as she looked at me. "After all, can't be any worse than suffering in silence, can it? I'll go first, if you'd like." I couldn't take it any more. If she wouldn't take a hint, then I'd just have to go somewhere else.  
  
"I have to go wash my things," I said quickly, standing and starting towards the shore, hoping she wouldn't follow me.  
  
Damn, this was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Wonder what his problem is," Callista said, frowning.  
  
"His 'problem' is that you don't have the sense to shut up when somebody doesn't want to talk about something," I growled. If I'd still had my powers, I'd have been smoldering where I was sitting. As it was, I could only glare at her.  
  
"It's not like he really did anything wrong. If he had, I'm sure somebody would have dealt with him by now," she said, leaning back against a tree.  
  
"For once, I agree with you - he didn't do anything wrong of his own accord. Unfortunately, he's convinced that the only way he could have been controlled was by having a part of him that wanted to do those things. And even if he was willing to accept the truth, there's a big difference between knowing you didn't really do anything wrong, and not feeling guilty for the people harmed by your mistakes."  
  
"He should count his blessings. There's something to be said for being able to remember where you've gone wrong."  
  
"So you have learned something over the millennia."  
  
"Yeah," she said, scowling at me again. "I've learned that I never should have let you into my head."  
  
"Remember this, Lady Fairwind. You didn't just let me, you asked me to. And I warned you of the possible consequences. My conscience is clear of your 'affliction.' You brought it upon yourself."  
  
"Do you know what I've gone through, Rubicant? Do you know what's happened to me because of your 'help?' Maybe if you did, you'd at least take mercy on me and end it."  
  
"You know the rules. You can't die while my soul exists on the same world as yours. I warned you about that, too. But if you're so eager to die, then why don't you just kill me here?" I sat and watched her reaction, honestly surprised that she didn't take me up on the offer. "So be it. You'll just have to wait until something else kills me. Look on the bright side, though. Until my status as a Fiend is restored, it's much easier to kill me than it used to be." She was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with some sort of retort. But she really didn't have anything, I knew that much. How do you find a scapegoat when the person you were planning on using just offered you everything you've wanted?  
  
"Anyone with a shred of decency," she hissed at me, "would at least feel some regret for what you did to me. For the families I can't remember, for the children I may have abandoned without knowing it, for the friends who couldn't understand it when I didn't know who they were. You think you're not a Fiend anymore? You haven't changed a bit, Rubicant - there's a hell of a lot that a real human would feel sorry for. At least a human who had a conscience." With that, she crossed her arms and looked away from me. I just chuckled, hiding the deep wound her words had just re-opened.  
  
"So, this is what you've been reduced to? Where's your razor-wit now, Lady Fairwind?" I stood, and picked up our dishes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going," she asked as I picked up her pan.  
  
"I'm going to go wash these, and see if I can find Kain. He might be able to deal with any of the  
  
creatures of these woods easily enough, but I'd rather he didn't get lost off by himself."  
  
"Don't be gone too long," she warned me.  
  
"I'm touched - I didn't think you cared," I said, a sarcastic tone to my voice.  
  
"I don't," she deadpanned. "I just don't trust you to be out there on your own for too long." Sighing, I walked off into the forest, hoping that Kain hadn't gone too far away from the camp.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I was just finishing washing my pan when Rubicant walked up to me quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry for Callista's lack of.social graces, I suppose would be the term."  
  
"Not your fault, Rubicant. She doesn't know what it's like to have something you want to forget that desperately."  
  
"In a way, it is my fault. It's a long story, but it's connected to our.problems."  
  
"What happened between the two of you," I asked as he started washing his dishes.  
  
"She asked me to do something for her, I refused because of the risks involved. She told me she didn't care about risks and made me do it anyways. She blames me for the consequences, says I should have held out longer before 'helping' her." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Great. So she thinks you're in the wrong for doing what she wanted, and you think she's in the wrong for wanting it?"  
  
"Hardly. Just for making me do it to her - I understand her motivation perfectly. She doesn't  
  
remember it any more, but she was in quite a bit of pain at the time. Willing to do anything to end that pain - and so she threatened to end it if I didn't. What I did was, arguably, far more merciful than letting her take matters into her own hand. I'd rather not discuss the exact details, though. She made me promise not to, unless she allowed it."  
  
"Just what were you two, when all this happened? It sounds like you were fairly close."  
  
"Comrades in arms, of a sort. She was, and still is, a fine warrior. Remember that, Kain - those two blades are capable of wreaking havoc, in her hands."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind. Though I doubt they'll ever be used against us, she seems to be incredibly loyal to people she considers friends. She was willing to risk taking Rydia on single-handedly to keep me from being captured."  
  
"Only to a point, Kain," Rubicant said quietly. "Anybody can be turned against friends, with the right persuasion." I winced mentally, remembering the look on Cecil's face as I nearly killed him at Fabul, and later when I stole the Dark Crystal from him at the entrance to the Sealed Cave. "Hell," Rubicant continued, "I've turned against family for what they've done."  
  
"Do you regret doing that? Turning on them?"  
  
"Not for a moment. Scarmiglione tried to stab me in the back a few days ago, and he was the only one who ever had anything but my hatred. He was a twisted bastard, but at least he never tried to control me like the others did. Caignazzo used to take perverse delight in terrifying me, considered it excellent practice for when he ruled a kingdom of his own. And Valvalis." I saw his shudder as he remembered what she had done to him - and I knew why. After all, she'd done most of the same things to me. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Valvalis drove you away. That's when you learned to be a Rune Knight, wasn't it? I've recognized your training since the War ended." Rubicant nodded, and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
"Don't know why they took me in, really, but they saved my life when they did. The training they gave me was enough to make me more powerful than the others. Gave me the strength to fight off Valvalis and boil Caignazzo into nothingness, if I wanted."  
  
"That means they saved my life too," I said quietly. "You know that Valvalis would have killed me if it weren't for you. She was rather pissed off about what happened at Zot, so when Golbez turned me over to her 'tender mercies' at the Giant of Babil, she was rougher than usual. Said that if it weren't for you, she'd have thrown me into the reactor core." Rubicant scowled.  
  
"Just remember, Kain, you did manage to beat her at Zot. She was angry because you were strong enough to best her, even if you did need help to do it. If you had to fight her now, you could beat her again."  
  
"Valvalis isn't what bothers me about Zot, Rubicant. I deserved what she did to me, though I wish she'd just finished the job and killed me rather than dragging it out."  
  
"Nobody deserves that, Kain," he said firmly. I shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter now. The scars are gone and the memories are all that are left. And the ones  
  
involving her aren't the worst ones. The worst ones involve Scarmiglione." Rubicant nodded knowingly. I wondered just how much he knew about what had happened - just how much he had seen himself. It couldn't be too much - he was able to deal with what happened to Rosa much more easily than with what happened to me. And she'd been a prisoner - his honor would normally have demanded that she not be harmed. Strange, how he didn't seem to care about what had happened to her, but he was willing to kill over what had happened to me - a traitor and spy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd dealt with Valvalis himself.  
  
"Well," I said when he was finished with his dishes, "we should get some sleep. We've got a long day's climb ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"That we do," Rubicant replied with a nod. "That we do.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Valvalis ended her spell, relishing the scream as the battered frog-man plummeted to the ground. It had been too long since she had been allowed to pillage without direction or cause - too long since she had wreaked havoc for its own sake. Now, with her new powers, and Dragonheart's loss of control, she was free to enjoy herself. Unfortunately for Mythril Town, it was the first town she had come across that she knew would be mostly defenseless.  
  
"Who else wishes to face me," she shouted, laughing maniacally as the citizens cowered in fear. Pig-men, frog-men, tiny-men, humans, dwarves - all were the same to the Fiend of Wind. All were toys for her to play with, discard, or break as she saw fit. A few had tried to fight her, felt it was worth the risk of their own lives to try and save the lives of their families. Indeed, most had escaped the Fiend's wrath, fleeing into the forests where it would take her much longer to find them. But she would have the time to do so - assuming she didn't just level the forest and destroy them with it.  
  
But, for now, she was going to enjoy herself. She turned her gaze to the armory of the city, where Cecil and his allies had purchased the armor that had preserved their pathetic lives during their first encounter. Perfect. With a flick of her wrist, Valvalis sent a howling blast of wind crashing into the building, tearing it to splinters and sending hundreds of mythril blades, plates, gauntlets, and helms flying through the air. On a whim, she flew into the maelstrom of armaments, selecting a number of the most attractive pieces before they were turned into scrap metal, and changing in mid-air. Then, gleaming metal now adorning her figure, she returned to the business of leveling the tiny village..  
  
All the while, from the forests, those who had fled watched in horror as family and friends were torn apart by the monster. A piglet cried, only to be hushed quickly by its mother. She tried to turn away, hoping to find some place to run to that was safer than this. But she was transfixed by the magnificent apocalypse that Valvalis had brought upon them.  
  
"The world is ending," she thought, clutching her child to her chest. "The world is ending, and we are to be witnesses to it. What use is there in running?" Any further thoughts were ended as a stray plank flew from the unnatural tornado, impaling her against a tree. Her child struck the ground, miraculously spared by a last-second twist that took it from the plank's path. One of the frog-men picked it up, and started to run. Maybe there was no way to escape forever - but at least death could be postponed. Carefully putting the piglet into the last boat that was left, he started to row for Mysidia. There were a handful of other boats, only trade vessels really, bound for the same place. Each captain was thinking the same thing:  
  
"Maybe there, where the mages are strong and the heroes of Baron can be reached in an instant - maybe there we can find some savior.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"We have arrived at Torrenz, Sire," Scarmiglione said, bowing to Dragonheart as he walked into the antechamber. "Are you sure that you wish to delay before speaking with the Lord and Lady?" Dragonheart stood and stretched his stiff body - dimension shifting always left him tired and worn out, but it was the only way to get between the various realms of his masters.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?"  
  
"Merely ensuring that I understood them properly," Scarmiglione replied smoothly as the dark knight walked towards him.  
  
"Then you did. Whenever I spend a significant period of time away from my protectorate, rebels attempt to throw off the reigns of the Lord and Lady. If I go to Them without first taking steps to stamp out any rebellions, it reflects poorly on my devotion to my duties." The Fiend of Earth nodded, and decided that this was a good time to ask his real question.  
  
"With your permission, Lord Dragonheart, I wish to accompany you to your protectorate, perhaps even into the presence of the Lord and Lady?"  
  
"Why," the dark knight asked suspiciously.  
  
"Surely it would help you to destroy and demoralize these rebels if they saw that your servants were so powerful, and realized that you must be more powerful still. As for why I wish to meet the Lord and Lady - They are like gods of darkness, truly the Masters of all that I have worshipped for millennia. To meet them would be quite an honor."  
  
"You're right, it would be. One that I'm not sure you have earned. However, if you are of use to me in dealing with any rebels below, then I will think about it."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Scarmiglione said as Dragonheart walked out of the room and towards the teleportation chamber. The Fiend of Earth smiled evilly as he turned and followed. Things were going exactly according to his plan.  
  
And to think Caignazzo had said it wouldn't work..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Valvalis sighed contentedly as she lounged among the shattered remains of Mythril Isle. The only things left were the mountains that resisted even her heightened powers - hundreds of trees had been uprooted and cast into the ocean, Mythril Town was a fond memory, and even the mine on the nearby island had been collapsed, all by the Fiend of Wind's new might. And it seemed like the more she did, the more powerful she became.  
  
Now, what city was next? A moment's thought brought Mysidia to mind - the home of enough strong mages to actually make it a challenge. The thought of actually having a real battle sent a tingle of excitement down Valvalis' spine, and she rose high into the air, starting off towards Mysidia.  
  
"But what about Rubicant," she wondered. "I sensed him briefly - I wonder where he's gone too. Perhaps he's there." Suddenly, her mind was filled with images of the weeks she had spent tormenting Kain, and the years that Rubicant had been her slave. She knew what that meant - both of them were near. But what would they be doing this far from Baron?  
  
Of course - Rubicant would have had Kain go to Mount Ordeals in a sorry attempt to relieve the poor dragoon's guilt. The fools - they were too damn predictable. Well, they'd just have to be taught a lesson, wouldn't they? Besides - what better challenge than her two favorite playthings?  
  
With that thought, Valvalis changed her course, making her way towards Mount Ordeals. Perhaps a little derivative of Scarmiglione's approach, but she had the power to make it work.  
  
This was shaping up to be a fine day indeed..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 10: Rushing towards Oblivion  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	13. Legacy of Kain: Mistress of the Mountai...

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Mistress of the Mountain, Master of the World  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Why did I always wind up climbing mountains? I'm a dragoon - I jump, I walk, I swim - I'm not supposed to climb mountains unless I want to. But the winds surrounding Mount Ordeals today were too much for me to make a safe leap towards the summit, and the undead that normally traveled the rocky slopes were clustered around the entrance to the path like a veritable wall of bleached bones and rotted flesh.  
  
Besides - I couldn't jump to the top carrying Callista and Rubicant.  
  
"Tell me again why we didn't fight our way through the bottom," Callista shouted from beneath me.  
  
"Those undead aren't evil - they're the guardians of this mountain," I shouted back down to her as I struggled up to a ledge. "I won't fight them if I can avoid it - won't destroy them for doing their duty. Besides, there were too many of them for us to handle, even with magic."  
  
"That would have changed after I'd had a few minutes to go at them," I heard her grumble below me. Gritting my teeth, I worked my way up onto the ledge, and waited for her to follow. Rubicant floated up to me, using some of his magic to defy gravity. How he did so without being blown away, I wasn't sure, but he didn't seem to notice anything more than a slight breeze.  
  
"This isn't how it's supposed to be, Kain. There's something wrong here, but I don't know what."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Rubicant," I said as Callista reached the ledge. "I've got to go through with this. You and Callista could have waited at the bottom, you know."  
  
"No," they both said at once. I chuckled and shook my head - at least I knew I had friends who were as willing to risk their lives for me as I was for them. Callista, Rubicant, Cecil, the others - why they put up with me, I wasn't sure, but I couldn't help but be grateful that they did.  
  
"What's up there that you two are so focused on," Callista asked.  
  
"When Cecil came up here, he found a shrine at the summit. That was where he renounced the dark sword, and became a paladin."  
  
"Cecil? Who's Cecil?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, trying to decide if she was serious. Apparently she was.  
  
"King of Baron. The man whose life you helped save a few days back, remember?"  
  
"Oh. I've just never heard his first name before." I decided to let it rest, despite the fact that something was wrong. Of course she'd heard Cecil's name before - I'd mentioned him several times when we'd been camping before, if nothing else.  
  
"At any rate, I was told to come here by Reis and Bahamut. I wouldn't go so far as to say they're the gods of the Dragon Knights - we worship along with everybody else - but they are our guides and teachers, from eons past. I swore to Reis that I would come here as she bade, and I plan on keeping that oath."  
  
"Well," she nodded, "I guess that makes sense." She glanced over at Rubicant expectantly.  
  
"I'm here because I'm supposed to be," Rubicant said simply. "I'm needed by my allies."  
  
"And I'm glad to have you here, for one," I said quickly, cutting off the reply I could sense forming in Callista's mind. "If there's any trouble, I'll be glad to have a pair of good sword-arms at my side. Let's get moving again," I said, standing up and finding the next holds. At least it wouldn't be too much longer before we reached the top. It looked like the summit was the next ledge. Rubicant took a step off the ledge, his magic carrying him into the air again.  
  
"I'll go ahead to the top, make sure there aren't any undead waiting for you when you get there."  
  
"Thanks," I said, before I started climbing, and he flew on ahead. The winds were even higher here, and I had to focus completely on maintaining my hold. Despite his plans, I could see that Rubicant wasn't going particularly far ahead - he probably wanted to be sure he was available if the wind carried me off of the mountain face. Foot by foot, I continued my climb, Rubicant hovering a yard or two ahead of me. Suddenly, he shot up above the nearby edge, and I waited for his report.  
  
"Gods above and below! Kain, go ba - aargh!" Rubicant's warning shout was cut off by a cry of pain, and my blood ran cold. He needed help, and fast. Oddly, the winds died down completely - I could jump the rest of the way, as soon as I didn't have Callista attached to my waist.  
  
"Callista, hold on, I'm cutting the rope," I shouted down to her, tightening my grip on the rock. I shifted my foot back to hook the sharp scales over my shin around it. I brought them forward, severing the rope. That done, I yanked myself up, launching my body through the air to the ledge. I pulled the Holy Lance out of the buckles holding it to by back, in case there was a fight waiting for me when I landed.  
  
When I did land, I was glad I was ready for a fight - because one was eagerly waiting for Rubicant and myself. Rubicant was pinned against the stone shrine I had come up here to visit, insanely powerful winds forcing him into the wall, to judge by the sound of it. Turning my head slightly, I saw the reason for those winds - Valvalis had been waiting for us the whole time..  
  
"Hello, Kain," Valvalis crooned. "It's been awhile." I shifted my grip on my spear and dropped into a combat stance.  
  
"Not nearly long enough, bitch. Let him go."  
  
"Aww," she pouted, "but I thought the three of us would have some fun. You see, I didn't have you while he was my plaything, and he was too strong for me to play with him when I had you - now that I have both of you, I thought I'd have some real fun."  
  
"You don't have either of us," I said grimly. "And I'll die fighting before you do."  
  
"Oh goodie," she said, grinning manically. "You're going to be difficult! You know, I haven't had this much fun in centuries. I've gotten to demolish a city, slaughter innocents, and now I get to enjoy my favorite toys again. And I don't have to follow anybody's plan in the process!"  
  
"What about Dragonheart," I asked carefully, focusing on my new techniques, preparing myself to use them as soon as possible.  
  
"Oh, that weakling. I left him behind after Baron - without his precious dark matter, he couldn't force me to serve him, so I went solo." Just then, I saw Callista's fingertips come over the edge.  
  
"You know, Valvalis, there is one issue you haven't taken into account," I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh? And what's that? The little girl with the sharp toys who's climbing up behind you? I've taken her fully into account - as soon as she's up here, I'll send her back down - the hard way. Or maybe I'll make her watch while I play with you two - I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"No," I said with a wicked grin. "I figured you knew she was coming - what you forgot is that I almost beat Dragonheart when he *did* have his dark matter. Lancer!" The glowing spirit that I had learned to call only days ago flowed out of the Holy Lance again, striking the dumbfounded Valvalis squarely. She stumbled back, and the winds forcing Rubicant against the shrine dissipated. He drew his sword and held it upright in front of him.  
  
"Runic," he shouted. A shimmering crystal seemed to form in the air above him as he held the blade out.  
  
"Get close to me," he shouted. "I'll draw her spells, you hold her off." Valvalis snarled as I ran towards him.  
  
"Storm," she shouted, directing the spell at me. Dammit - she knew how to get around his cloak too well. Just target me, and there was no way to stop it. Suddenly, the spectral crystal above Rubicant flashed, and the whirlwind she had summoned disappeared harmlessly. Valvalis screamed in rage as I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You've forgotten too much, sister - I'm a true Rune Knight now," Rubicant explained smugly, still holding his sword in place. "Now, Kain!" I leaped into the air, well above Valvalis' ability to send her magic.  
  
Just then, I saw Callista finish climbing up. The warrior-woman drew her twin blades, and charged at Valvalis, spinning like a dervish, her swords forming a deadly whirlwind of steel. Valvalis began her own spin, dust forming a blinding whirlwind around her. Callista's blades cut through the whirlwind, but missed their mark widely. Dammit - this was the trick I hated the most. I was the only one who could stop that spin, and I wasn't going to land until after Valvalis had made further use of it.  
  
Rubicant walked forward a few steps, so that Callista was closer to him, but didn't drop from his stance. Twice more Callista slashed into the whirling dust and wind, and twice more she missed the Fiend of Wind. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of the whirlwind, claws slicing deeply into her side as she staggered back in pain.  
  
Fortunately, I was already on my way down by now. Valvalis cried out in agony as the Holy Lance sliced through her flesh. I dug my feet into the ground, and she screamed as the lunarian blade slowed her spin, ripping her flesh in the process. She wouldn't bleed out, I knew that from experience - but neither could she force the spear from her body as long as I held it there.  
  
"What's the matter, 'Mistress,'" I said with a sneer. "Can't take the pain you enjoy inflicting?" I felt a surge of glee deep inside of me, and tried to focus on fighting her - I wasn't doing this for revenge, I was protecting my friends! There was no way in hell I'd let my dark side take over now.  
  
Even if I did agree with it for once.  
  
"Rubicant, help Callista and then you two stop her - I'll keep her from spinning again," I shouted to him. He dropped from his stance, the spectral crystal disappearing. I returned my focus to Valvalis while he cast some sort of spell, I couldn't tell what. All I knew was that I was effectively holding a very pissed off tiger by the tail. Except that I didn't have the benefit of being behind it.  
  
"Damn you, Kain," Valvalis screamed, lashing at me with her claws, scoring deep gashes in my armor and pummeling me with blows that would have torn me limb from limb if I hadn't been wearing it. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not a chance in Hell," I said through clenched teeth. I could feel my grip slipping with each blow, but for every time she struck me, Callista landed a pair of her own blows. Soon, Valvalis was forced to focus on her own defense. Callista would slash, and Valvalis would stop her attacks with her inhumanly strong claws. I could tell that Rubicant had assumed his defensive stance again, keeping Valvalis from using her spells. And I was stuck holding my spear through her leg - the only thing keeping the stalemate from turning one way or the other.  
  
The only reason I didn't try attacking her again was that I wasn't sure which way it would turn if she could use her full powers again. I don't know how long we stood like that, Callista and Valvalis trading blocked blows, but I knew we couldn't last much longer. Callista's blows were losing strength, but Valvalis could keep going for hours longer, even if she was injured - and if I stopped holding her in place, she'd probably kill Callista before I got back down. The one blow she'd struck had almost done the job, I could tell that much.  
  
Frankly, that frightened me. Callista was a skilled warrior, I could tell. If Valvalis had nearly dropped her with a single blow, and had been able to weaken me as much as she did with her pummeling before.. She must have been more powerful than Zeromus had been. The lunarian madman had barely touched me with his physical blows - Valvalis had me wishing seriously that Rubicant could afford to drop his field long enough to heal me. Suddenly, a lucky blow sent Callista staggering again. At this rate, we'd be dead in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Reis, if you're listening," I prayed silently, "give me some idea of what to do."  
  
"This was supposed to happen, Kain," I heard Reis' voice reply. "Do what you feel you must - prove that I chose properly. Look inside yourself." I wasn't sure if I was really hearing Reis, but it was all I could do.  
  
Of course, almost on cue, I heard my dark side's suggestion - draw back, heal while Rubicant and Callista slowed Valvalis down. When they had weakened her, I could finish her off.  
  
But they'd be dead before I could do that, I was sure of that much. Dead or wishing they were - she probably wouldn't kill Rubicant if she could avoid it, but he'd prefer death to being her plaything again. I couldn't let that happen. But I did know what might work.  
  
"Valvalis," I shouted, attracting her attention. I pulled my spear out of her leg, and the wound healed as quickly as the blade left it. "I give you freedom," I started to say. She grinned evilly, and began to spin again.  
  
"From your mortal form," I finished, setting the butt of the Holy Lance against the ground. "By the power of Six Dragons," I started to say, even as she began tearing into me with her claws. I did my best to ignore the punishing blows, knowing only that the words coming into my mind were our only chance. "I bid magic be granted to those who need its power, taken from those who are strong in its art!" Suddenly, all Mount Ordeals shook, and six ghostly dragons flew out of the shrine. I stood resolutely, but Rubicant dropped his sword and fell to his knees, crying out in terror as he did so. Valvalis screamed, and I felt a rush of mystical energy flow into me from her. Rubicant continued to cover his head until the figures were completely gone, when he looked up as though he was surprised to still be alive.  
  
Valvalis, though, continued to scream. I saw a small whirlwind form around the bottom of her feet, continuing up her body as the rush of power continued. As it reached her knees, I understood why she was screaming - as it flowed up her body, she seemed to be dissolving. I continued to grip my spear, though it quivered now as my body began to shake in horror, watching her fade from existence as her soul-searing screech and expression of agony were seared into my memory. Callista covered her eyes and turned away, but Rubicant stepped forward, smiling cruelly as his sister faded from existence, all signs of his fear gone now. When she was gone, he chuckled slightly, but seemed to catch himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kain," he apologized. "But after all the suffering she's caused, I couldn't help but think it was fitting she pass on in something resembling that pain."  
  
"Of course," I said, still slightly unsettled by both the gruesome scene, and Rubicant's obvious pleasure in watching it. With that, I turned to the shrine.  
  
"We've gone through a lot to get here. Now, we'll get some answers, I hope.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"So, you are the leader of the rebellion?" Lord Dragonheart was sitting in the throne of his castle, looking at a young woman who had been caught by his guards. The entire village was there to watch as she was executed for her treason. They only hoped that Dragonheart was not as harsh in his punishment to the rest of them as he was last time.  
  
"What rebellion," she said bitterly. "The last time you came here, you slaughtered all but a handful of the 'rebels.' The people are too starved for food to think of anything more than paying your blackmail and trying to have enough left over that the children might eat. You guards pillage the land and take what they want from its people. With the evil you have brought to our world, how can we think of rebellion?"  
  
"Don't trifle with me, animal. It's all you pathetic weaklings think of. You say that I pillage and loot your land? Tell me - has there been war here, since I became this realm's Protector? Have the monsters that once forced you into your houses at night threatened? This land was green once - that it is no longer so is the fault of you ungrateful peasants, not my men. Now, who are your conspirators?"  
  
"I am all that remains of your rebellion, 'Lord Protector,' my comrades were killed the last time you returned, as I said before," the young woman said with a sneer. "But I plan to finish what they started," she yelled, pulling a dagger from her cloak.  
  
"Shellburst Stab," she cried, thrusting the point of the dagger towards Dragonheart. A ghostly blade formed in the middle of the air and struck the dark knight, shattering his armor and leaving it flying to the winds as he cried out in pain. The young woman charged forward, planning on using the confusion to finish the job - but two tentacles flew out of the shadows, grabbing her. She screamed as Scarmiglione came out of the emerged from his hiding place, and drew her into his gaping mouth, ignoring her wild slashes with her dagger. He swallowed her whole as she screamed loudly, and the watching assemblage stared in horror. Dragonheart recovered his composure quickly, while Scarmiglione belched loudly and returned to the shadows.  
  
"Why do you peasants fail to understand - rebellion leads only to suffering for your people. For this wench's treason, a dozen of your number shall be chosen by lot to be executed at dawn tomorrow. For your failure to turn her over to my guards willingly, another dozen shall be chosen the next day." A gasp went up from the crowd - they *had* turned her in, didn't he know that? The assemblage was too terrified to say anything, though. He might make the punishment worse if they did.  
  
"Further, the guards responsible for the defense of your village and the capture of this traitor are to be given, by each family, an amount equal to fifty coins of gold, or services and goods that they feel are worth this amount, within a fortnight, to reward them for their noble service to the Lord and Lady, and to this land. Failure to do so shall result in each member of the household receiving a single lash for each coin they fail to forfeit. Remember this - by the word of the Lord and Lady themselves, I am a harsh master, but a fair one. As they have said this, it is truth. When next I return, I expect you to turn over all rebels immediately. If you do so, then you shall be rewarded. Fail, and you shall be punished once more. Thus is the word of Lord Dragonheart, Protector of this realm." Dragonheart stood and walked out of the room, his new monstrosity following behind him. The guards moved out into the crowd, pushing those who would move and jabbing those who wouldn't - or couldn't - with their spears until they did. The people returned to their homes, all trying to figure out how they could get together the money required of them, hopefully without resorting to the 'services' the guards would value.  
  
***  
  
"Your timing was impeccable, Scarmiglione. You might have taken her before she destroyed my armor, though." Dragonheart was pulling a spare suit of armor out of his armory for his appearance before the Lord and Lady that would soon come.  
  
"Forgive my tardiness, my Lord, but it has been centuries since I have seen a Rune Knight's powers in use. Rubicant only used his runic powers since he returned."  
  
"That's because only a mortal can invoke the power of Balstar's Runes," Dragonheart grumbled. "I swear, given half a chance, I would return to the day that puling coward was born and kill him long before he created that accursed order. The only reason I don't is because the Lord and Lady say his death would result in too great a shift to reality."  
  
"You have the power to move through time itself," Scarmiglione asked, a tone of awe in his voice. Dragonheart smiled thinly and nodded.  
  
"When the Lord and Lady wish it. Without that power, I wouldn't be who I am this day. Well, maybe I would be, but I would have taken far longer to reach this point."  
  
"It sounds as though there is a story behind that statement."  
  
"There is. But I'm not in the mood to tell it right now - after some greater victory, perhaps then. When I'm staring into the dead eyes of that bastard Dragoon, preferably." Scarmiglione cocked his head.  
  
"Why do you despise the dragon knight so? He is a weakling - if you wished it, he could become a powerful servant." Dragonheart chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I have my reasons, Scarmiglione. Suffice it to say that he is as great an insult to myself as Cecil and Rosa are to the Lord and Lady." The Fiend of Earth bowed his head obediently.  
  
"Understood, my Lord. Were you pleased with my performance today, then?"  
  
"Sufficiently pleased that I will grant your request to join me in meeting with the Lord and Lady." Scarmiglione smiled to himself.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord. I shall make myself ready."  
  
"Do so. And have the rebel girl properly prepared for our arrival. It would be a good idea to have a gift for his Lordship when I request another piece of Dark Matter."  
  
"Should I have her appearance preserved, or merely her body?"  
  
"As perfect as possible - if you have the power to grant life, as well as death, do so. Just make sure that her mind is stripped when you do. A willful plaything is not what his Lordship prefers."  
  
"I will have Caignazzo assist me with the process."  
  
"Do that. Now go." Scarmiglione's obscene mass turned and left the room, seeking his brother for the magic he would need.  
  
Or at least that was what he was supposed to be doing - but the Fiend of Earth had his own plans. He'd have the 'present' ready, of course - but there was no way that his Lordship would appreciate it. And all the blame would be laid at the feet of the dar knight. Scarmiglione smirked as he thought of how foolish Dragonheart was being. This would almost be too easy..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 11: Mountain's Mistress, World's Master  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	14. Legacy of Kain: Meeting the Masters

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Meeting the Masters  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I spent a good minute staring at the stone shrine, not entirely sure what to do. It was solid stone - no door in, no openings at all. But I knew, from what Cecil had described, how to get in.  
  
What I wasn't sure of was what I was supposed to do once I got in. Again, I had dishonored myself - my dark side had nearly won, nearly forced me to abandon my comrades to Valvalis' twisted drives. Even after forcing it down, it remained near the surface. I could feel its response to Valvalis' death - was it mourning? A surprise, but not something I had time to worry about now.  
  
Best just get this over with - if Reis found me unworthy, maybe she would at least kill the both of us and end our eternal conflict.  
  
"Okay - according to Cecil's story, in order to enter the shrine, we have to touch the stone, and wish to enter. Best if we all do it at once, less likely that somebody panics. Not that either of you would, but Cecil said that the second time he came here, with Rosa, after the wedding, she almost had a heart attack when she saw him disappear suddenly." Rubicant and Callista nodded, and the three of us put our hands on the stone.  
  
"Take me to Reis," I thought to myself. The world seemed to dissolve around me, and the next thing I knew I was standing in the shrine, Callista and Rubicant next to me.  
  
How could I describe the shrine? It was like heaven on Earth. Cecil's description didn't do it justice, and I'm sure mine doesn't, but I'll do my best. The shrine was the perfection that the crystal rooms of Mysidia, Toroia, Fabul, and Damcyan had been modeled after. Crystal walls polished so clearly that I could see my reflection clearly from across the room. Not a single scratch marred the gleaming surfaces. For some reason, though, the reflections on the walls only contained our images, not the reflections of reflections from the other surfaces.  
  
"It would be truly maddening if we had built it that way," I heard a soft voice say from behind me with a chuckle. I turned to see Reis standing there, waiting for me. I fell to my knees quickly, bowing my head.  
  
"Stand, Kain Highwind. You have questions for me, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Reis," I said as I stood, still keeping my head bowed respectfully.  
  
"Then ask them."  
  
"What happened out there? I started talking, I don't even fully understand what I was saying - and suddenly Valvalis was being destroyed."  
  
"You invoked the last of the techniques I can teach to you now. The Six Dragons are sentinels of magical force - to call upon them, you have but to speak what you did before. They're capricious beings, and I don't recommend using their powers often, but they did prove useful this time. They drew all the magical energy out of Valvalis and Rubicant, and sent it to you and Callista." I looked over at Rubicant quickly, and he nodded.  
  
"That's why I was so terrified when I saw them invoked. Valvalis and I were both beings that required magic to exist - without some degree of mystical force, I would disappear in a ball of flame, and Valvalis - well, you saw what happened to her," he said, with a slight smirk. I frowned slightly, and turned back to Reis.  
  
"This is the last of the techniques you can teach me?"  
  
"Yes, though there are greater powers. You aren't ready for them yet - if you tried wielding them, I'm afraid it could prove fatal."  
  
"Understood. Did you know that Valvalis would be here, Lady Reis?" The first dragon knight threw back her head and laughed heartily.  
  
"I'm not omniscient, Kain. Bahamut suspected that there would be a great threat, but neither of us knew that she would be the threat. Frankly, though, I'm glad to see her gone for good."  
  
"For good?"  
  
"Yes. There is no resurrection possible for her this time, not by any force in this world. And the one force that might resurrect her is unlikely to come here. The Doubled Triad keeps it at bay for the time being." I nodded, remembering what I could about the Double Triad - a legendary grouping of sacred knights and their god-like allies. Bahamut and Reis for the Dragon Knights, Leviathan and Balstar for the Rune Knights, and Asura and KluYa for the Paladins. The Dark Knights existed outside of the order, in a way - their legends had no mortal paragon, simply the High Lord and Lady of Darkness. At least according to the legends my father had taught me.  
  
"Why did you choose me, Lady Reis? Surely there were better choices for someone to restore the Dragon Knights?"  
  
"No, Kain. You alone had the mental and physical fortitude to master three of the ancient arts, but there is more. My new champion must know the darkness within himself. And you are intimately familiar with it." I bowed my head again, and closed my eyes.  
  
"There is no shame in weakness, Kain, so long as you recognize that weakness," Reis said quietly. "It is easier to corrupt perfection than to truly blacken a heart that has seen evil before. And where you three are going, you will see the truth of that statement." Rubicant and Callista were now paying full attention to Reis, but it looked like they would still let me speak for them.  
  
"What do you mean, where the three of us are going?"  
  
"This Dragonheart - he is a menace to all reality. He is driven to find worlds that have not yet been conquered by the Lord and Lady of Darkness, and help them in their designs to expand their realm. We have been able to shield this world from his detection, but as more worlds fall under his reign, there are few and fewer places where a blind spot can exist logically. He found our world by exploring one of these blind spots. You know full well what happened next." I nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"But what are we supposed to do about it?"  
  
"In Dragonheart's realm, there are a handful of forces who fight against him yet. Most of his people are too broken to fight back, but evil always inspires some few to fight against it."  
  
"Like Cecil," I ventured.  
  
"Yes, like Cecil. But these forces have never worked for Dragonheart's masters - they have spent their entire lives fighting against evil, in many cases. And that is the problem. The Lord and Lady have tampered with the fabric of their reality, used magic that has been declared against the laws of the Gods to ensure their rule. They have ripped asunder the fabric of time, remade it to their liking.  
  
"The rebels don't fully understand what the good they fight for is, can't remember a time when things were better. All they know is that it gets worse by the year. Fewer join to replace the dead as time goes by, and you know what that means."  
  
"Eventually, evil has won. For good."  
  
"Exactly. But you three are powerful and skilled warriors. Between the three of you, if you helped these rebels in their cause, you could rekindle their hope."  
  
"It would take a great victory to accomplish that."  
  
"Yes, it will. Perhaps the death of Lord Dragonheart?" Now I understood - assassinate the military commander, and help the rebels regain their support while worlds slipped through the grasp of the Lord and Lady.  
  
"I understand, Lady Reis. I have but one question."  
  
"What is it, Kain?"  
  
"What will happen when the Lord and Lady are defeated? I assume that the long-term objective of this war - and it will become a war - will be to do that."  
  
"The dark knights do not need the Lord and Lady, in much the same way that I did not need another dragon knight before me, and Balstar was the first Rune Knight. The Lord and Lady simply assure the loyalty of the dark knights on their worlds by making it seem as though they are needed."  
  
"Understood, Lady Reis. I cannot speak for Rubicant and Callista, but I am willing to go." Reis looked at the two others.  
  
"Well? It will be dangerous; there is no doubting that. And I cannot order you to go with him - you must go willingly." Rubicant stepped forward, a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"I have a bone to pick with my would-be Master - and the two brothers who are still working for him. Besides - he's a cur with no right to rule a kingdom, let alone worlds. I'll go." Callista followed him forward.  
  
"I have nothing better to do. Besides, this sounds like something good to do with my time, for once. I have a feeling I don't do those sort of things often," she said, frowning.  
  
"Very well. I suggest the three of you make any arrangements you wish before you leave - I don't know how long your mission will take." I nodded quietly, and the three of us backed away.  
  
"We will return once I have spoken to Cecil and Rosa," I promised. "They need to know where I will be."  
  
"Of course," Reis said simply. "When you wish to leave, simply touch the walls and wish to be returned to the outside world. I hope to see you all soon."  
  
We left the shrine, and started down the slopes of Mount Ordeals, planning what we would do when we arrived at Dragonheart's distant world.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in another world, Dragonheart's ship came to a halt outside a great black void floating in the skies over Torrenz. The gem-covered panels spread from the front of the ship, opening the viewing deck as a long metal ramp extended into the blackness. A small figure walked down confidently - Dragonheart, no doubt - followed by the hulking mass of Scarmiglione. The two figures passed through the edge of the void, and the ramp retracted while the beings on the ship waited for their master to return.  
  
Inside, Dragonheart removed his helmet, letting his blond hair fall to his shoulders. He smiled as he looked around at the decadent halls, remembering the time he had spent in them as a youth.  
  
The entire castle had been bound to the world, then. Unable to rise and float effortlessly through the sky, unable to block out the light that caused his mother such pain, unable to defend the Lord and Lady properly. That had all changed when the Lady had undergone the Rite, after her epiphany. The castle had risen into the air, the blackness had hidden her chambers from the light of the sun, and the fortress became virtually impossible to attack. Then the good days had started.  
  
He'd started living there, rather than just visiting when he could get away from his stepparents, the damned peasants who tried confusing him all the time. He had watched as the comfortable gloom settled into the walls, and the Lady had started to come out of her private chambers more often. The blazing red dragon of the castle's heraldry was replaced with the black unicorn that represented the new golden age her rule had ushered in.  
  
Now, it was perfect. The walls were nearly black; the only breaks in the darkness being the torches that illuminated the ubiquitous banners, each a blood red field bearing the rampant unicorn. There was a chill in the air that seeped comfortably into the bones, regardless of precautions taken against it. This place, more than any other, was home to the dark knight. And he loved it.  
  
But enough reminiscing, it was time to find the Lord and Lady. Dragonheart walked towards the throne room purposefully, Scarmiglione following as quickly as he could. A number of guards stood outside the great double doors, and they crossed their spears in front of Dragonheart as he approached. He scowled at them, but they didn't stand down.  
  
"Clear the way for Lord Dragonheart." Still, they stood as still as statues, though one of them had the decency to look uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen to me carefully. If the Lord and Lady have not given express orders that they are not to be disturbed, you will let me through. If you do not, I will rip the organs from your bodies, throw your bones into the reactor of my ship, and allow my general," Dragonheart nodded towards Scarmiglione, who was just catching up with him, "to use your hides for whatever purpose he deems fit. In that order. And I will see to it that you are fully aware for every step of the process." The guards swallowed loudly, each knowing that he was capable of doing just that. But their orders were very specific.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Dragonheart," one of them said. "But we have been told that nobody is to disturb his Lordship."  
  
"Then I would speak with the Lady." A silky voice came from around the corner.  
  
"Yes, my son?" Scarmiglione turned and bowed as well as he could, recognizing the woman walking around the corner as a superior as plainly as he could. Dragonheart turned and kneeled as a regal young woman, roughly his age, walked up to him. Her hair was raven black, only slightly darker than her silk gown Her fine features and alabaster skin seemed incongruous with the harsh setting her presence dominated.  
  
"High Lady of Darkness, Empress of a Thousand Worlds -"  
  
"Come now, Ryan, there's no need to be so formal with me. Stand up, and introduce your friend to me," she said with a soft smile. Lord Dragonheart stood and bowed his head obediently.  
  
"Scarmiglione, Fiend of Earth, from the Blue Planet. I spoke of he and his brethren in my reports. He was of assistance dealing with the rebels below, so I granted his request to meet with you and his Lordship." One of Scarmiglione's tentacles snaked out, in something resembling a gracious gesture.  
  
"It is good to see you again, my Lady," he said with a smile. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that she was who he expected - almost a shame he would be carrying out his plan. The Lady's anger, like that of her fair- haired counterpart from the Blue Planet, was not something he normally wanted to court.  
  
"Quite, Scarmiglione. It has been some time since last we.met." Dragonheart kept his face neutral, not at all sure what they were talking about.  
  
"Now, son, I believe your last report said you needed another fragment of Dark Matter?"  
  
"I am afraid it is so, my Lady. The Fiend of Fire turned against me, and was able to destroy what I had. I attempted to appropriate a fragment native to the world, but it was destroyed by a Caller who used its power to summon a potent spell faster than she normally could have summoned the necessary energies."  
  
"I see. Another failure," she said, her silken voice carrying a hint of disapproval that cut to the very core of Dragonheart's being. "Oh, don't worry. It's understandable - you were never trained to fight a ninja or caller. And it has been quite some time since you fought a paladin or a dragon knight."  
  
"I am sorry, my Lady. The dragon knight fought with skills he did not have before our battle - I suspect the interference of the Double Triad."  
  
"You suspect correctly. Well, I suppose we had best see his Lordship, arrange for entrance to the Caverns of Night. Though soon you should be strong enough to take his place," the Lady said approvingly as she walked towards the door. The guards hesitated for a moment, but quickly drew back to allow the Lady and her son through. Scarmiglione waited until he was called.  
  
The throne room was perfect to the untrained eye - but Dragonheart could see the flaws. He scowled mentally, but carefully kept his face neutral. Despite everything being in its place, he could see where a sword had scored the stone walls, where a slight nick was missing from the edge of a table, where the ebony crystal that sat in the center of the table failed to gleam from casual abuse. His Lordship was quick to anger, and when he did anger, he tended to rage for hours on end. He was simply careful not to damage anything a peasant might notice damaged. As the dark king sheathed his sword, Dragonheart kneeled in front of him and spoke.  
  
"High Lord of Darkness, Emperor of a thousand worlds, he whose strength guards the Lady from those forces opposed to her divine will, I ask of you a favor."  
  
"Speak," he moaned, gritting his teeth as he eyed the Lady fearfully. She gazed at him forcefully, compelling him to control himself.  
  
"As my last report explained, my fragment of dark matter was destroyed in battle, denying me access to the power that the Lady and yourself have wisely chosen to grant me. In addition, all dark matter native to this Blue Planet was similarly destroyed. I returned to squelch the rebellion growing in Torrenz, and request that another piece of dark matter be placed in my care." Again, the Lord of Darkness looked at his Lady, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. He shook his head the same amount, and she frowned at him. But he stood his ground - the Cavern was the one thing he feared nearly as much as the Lady, and it always took a little more persuasion to convince him to help her.  
  
"Reason," he said, controlling his voice slightly better than before. Dragonheart nodded once, and turned to the door.  
  
"Scarmiglione, enter!" The hulking mass of the Fiend of Earth scuttled into the room, bowing obediently toward the Lord of Darkness.  
  
"My Lord, I bring to you a gift from Lord Dragonheart." Scarmiglione gestured with his hands, and the air in front of the dark king glowed as a shapely figure began to form, the 'present' Dragonheart had chosen being brought from the ship.  
  
Soon, the young woman had arrived - but she had been changed from when Dragonheart had seen her last. Her fine features, alabaster skin, and soft green hair made her a perfect match for the Caller from the Blue Planet - Rydia. The blood drained from Dragonheart's face as comprehension appeared in the eyes of the Lord of Darkness - full, crashing awareness of what he was looking at.  
  
The black blade he had just sheathed was drawn, flew in a glittering ark as torchlight reflected off of the dark metal, and the head of the woman in front of him fell.  
  
"No," he screamed, hacking at the body. "No, no, no, NO! Stop it! I killed you already, stay dead! STAY DEAD!"  
  
"Seal the chamber," the Lady shouted at the guards who were staring aghast at the carnage. Soon, the great doors were closed, preventing the rest of the castle from being made aware of the madness of the Lord of Darkness.  
  
The sword struck the stone floor as he spent the last of his strength on another blow. He rested himself on the pommel of his sword, as his gaze turned towards Dragonheart, his eyes filled with rage. Another moment, and he charged towards the dark knight, raising his blade to strike as the warrior staggered back in fear. Suddenly, his charge was halted, and he flew back several feet, his sword falling to the ground loudly as he was picked up. The Lady held her hand out, directing the force that was holding him in the middle of the air.  
  
"Enough," she barked. "Listen to me well, husband. You *will* take me to the Caverns of Night, and you *will* hold the beasts there at bay while I retrieve another fragment of dark matter for my *son*. This unfortunate incident will have *no* influence on your abilities, or I will see that you are replaced promptly. Remember, Lord of Darkness," she said with a sneer. "Your power is *nothing* without *my* will. Am I understood?" The dark king howled with rage. The Lady frowned. She didn't normally have to persuade him this way - but, then again, he wasn't normally confronted with the demons that possessed him so blatantly. And she had a feeling she knew just who had arranged for it.  
  
"Helm, destruct," she said crisply. The black helmet passed through the rest of its life in a matter of seconds, rusting and crumbling from about the head of the dark king. Silver hair fell out from under the destroyed helm, and fine, aquiline features were revealed. Even Scarmiglione stopped for a moment as he saw the face of the Lord of Darkness - the face of the Paladin who had slain him twice before.  
  
The dark king's howls ended abruptly as he remembered that the Lady was in the chamber with him, and realized what was happening. He nodded fearfully, and fell to the ground harshly as she released her grip on him.  
  
"Prepare yourself. We leave as soon as another helm is crafted for you. Come, my son, and bring Scarmiglione with you." She turned and walked out, the doors opening as she approached them.  
  
"You did well," she said approvingly as she passed the guards, walking purposefully towards her chambers. Dragonheart and Scarmiglione followed close behind, and the door were closed again after they had left. Once they had rounded the corner, she stopped.  
  
"Ryan," she said quietly. "You know what to do about the guards."  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Dragonheart said, bowing his head. "I will see to it." He turned around, and walked around the corner. The Lady approached Scarmiglione, her eyes flashing.  
  
"And you," she said. "I know full well what you tried to do. Ryan won't notice, he'll assume it was an effect of her resurrection - no doubt the very thing you were planning on telling him if he did ask. But know this - I will *not* tolerate any further attempts to have my son killed. There are other paths to the power you want." One of the guards cried out as a muffled word from around the corner heralded one of Dragonheart's spells ending his life of service. The other guard shouted a word of protest before a matching cry signaled his own death.  
  
"Of course, my Lady," the Fiend of Earth said quietly, bowing. "However, I want assurance that my true place in your realm will be mine. I would not have gone through this plan had I known that you were still mistress of the realm."  
  
"Granted. You will be at my side again, Scarmiglione, as soon as my son is able to replace that lunatic husband of mine." Scarmiglione nodded.  
  
"Then consider your son's life safe from my hand."  
  
"Excellent. I will wish to speak with you tonight, catch up on old times. Make sure you know what the condition of this reality is, since you seem to have certain misconceptions about it thus far." The Fiend of Earth smiled.  
  
"It will be a pleasure, my Lady." Dragonheart came around the corner.  
  
"Such a tragedy, my Lady," he said smoothly. "Two of the guards caught conspiring against the Lord and yourself. I am afraid that I lost my temper, killed them before they could be brought to trial."  
  
"A tragedy indeed," she said, nodding. "I suggest you remain here for a few days, ensure that there are no further traitors."  
  
"As you wish. I will have the bodies disposed of."  
  
"Do so. I will see the both of you at dinner." With that, the three went their separate ways, each with their own plans for what to do until they could retrieve the new piece of dark matter..  
  
And, in the throne room, the dark king sat in his ebony throne, alternately sobbing for his lost soul, and raging against the madness that surrounded him..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 12: Meeting the Masters  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	15. Legacy of Kain: Calm Before the Storm

~~~===~~~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Calm before the Storm  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Are you a damned lunatic?" Cecil gritted his teeth and clenched his hand over his bandaged ribs almost as soon as his shout had been voiced. I had just told him about the mission Reis had given me, and he had responded the way I had hoped he wouldn't. Not that I could really blame him.  
  
"No, Cecil. I'm doing my duty."  
  
"What about Baron? What about Rosa and I," he asked, almost pleading again. It was more obvious this time than it was the first time I had left, though - because we both knew full well that this was a dangerous mission at best, more likely a suicide run. And even if I proved capable of completing it, it would probably be months or years before I could return to Baron. "What about your duty to us?"  
  
"King Cecil Harvey, Son of KluYa," I said, emphasizing the last word more pointedly. "If you were told by the spirit you met in that shrine, told to complete this mission, would you?" To his credit, Cecil didn't react immediately. I was actually surprised by how long it took him to answer. What surprised me more, though I'm not sure why, in retrospect, was his answer.  
  
"No," he said softly, as he turned to look at Rosa. He said it very quietly - his bellowed roar a few minutes earlier had already been unhealthy, given his broken ribs. To me, though, the word was like a cannon going off, or the final slam of the gates closing behind me those years ago, when the War was starting.  
  
The difference was that Cecil had been on the outside with me that time. Now, he had just denied the one thing that I had thought would *always* connect us.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't explain myself to your satisfaction. Cecil, you are my liege-lord and my friend," I explained. "I love you like a brother. You have trusted me, defended me even when I betrayed you and your trust, even when I tried to kill you. I ask you, Cecil, to trust me again. I have to do this. If I could refuse the mission without turning my back on everything I've ever wanted to be, then I would. But I can't," I finished, my voice nearly cracking at the end. "I can't turn down an order from Lady Reis, any more than I could turn down an order of yours."  
  
"I won't let you do this," he said, clenching his fist. "I won't let you march off to be killed because some ancient spirit says it's the only way to protect our world! There has to be another way, Kain!" Rosa put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. I closed my eyes and reached for the Baronian insignia pinned on the uniform I was wearing.  
  
"There is no other way, Cecil, not that can also save the people he's tormenting. I'm sorry." I took the badge off, and put it down on the table. "My last request as your Captain of the Guard, Cecil, is that you give this to Sean, and trust him as you trusted me."  
  
There are a handful of images I would give my right arm to forget. Cecil's face when I attacked him at Fabul - Rosa's broken body between torture sessions at the Tower of Zot - the pained looks when I stole the Dark Crystal - and the look of shock on Cecil's face when I did that. I saluted him one last time, and turned to leave the room. I didn't hear his response as the door closed behind me, and I leaned against the wall, trembling. I blinked away the tears that were starting to cloud my vision, drew myself up ramrod straight, and started for the main gate at a standard marching cadence.  
  
I could keep from breaking down as long as I kept my focus.  
  
"Kain, Kain!" I almost couldn't hear the voice shouting at me; it sounded like it was from miles away. My pulse was pounding in my ears loudly enough that I probably wouldn't have heard at all, if it hadn't been Rosa. For her, I could at least slow down enough that she could catch up with me, which I did. It didn't take her long, even in the dress she was wearing.  
  
"Kain, don't leave like this, please," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. It threw off my focus just enough to force me to stop.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to leave, Rosa," I asked, my voice getting hoarse. "It's like I said, he won't understand. And even if he will, he won't let me leave if he has the power to stop me."  
  
"Kain, he's worried about you. He's *scared*, Kain, and I don't remember seeing that more than once before."  
  
"I don't have a choice, Rosa. I have to do this."  
  
"Why, because some ghost told you to? Kain, this is suicide," she said plaintively.  
  
"Not because some ghost told me to - because Lady Reis told me to. She is the first of the Dragon Knights; any one of the dragoons here would leap at the chance to follow her orders. That she chose me means that she believes I can do this - that she wants me to do it. I'm a soldier, Rosa, and I always have been. I follow orders. Cecil understood that, once, but he's changed. I'm not surprised that you don't understand."  
  
"There's more to being a soldier than following orders, Kain."  
  
"You're right. But orders are only to be disregarded when they're wrong. Rosa, people are fighting and dying trying to beat Dragonheart and his Lord and Lady of Darkness, the same way we fought against Golbez. They've been fighting for generations - they're losing hope. And if they lose, then there's nothing to keep Dragonheart from coming here and doing the same thing - he's already tried it, once, and I doubt that he's going to stop just because he was beaten back once."  
  
"Kain, he almost killed Cecil - what chance do you have?"  
  
"Cecil was fighting him one-on-one. So was I, when I lost to him, and that was a much closer match, I'm happy to say. I'll be going into this with Rubicant and Callista -"  
  
"One of whom you barely know, and the other has tried to kill us all on multiple occasions," she pointed out. I ground my teeth together, trying to hold back the building rage I could feel inside of me.  
  
"He might have tried to kill us, but he had less choice in that than I have in this. And he saved *both* our lives far more often than he tried to hurt us, remember? I can trust him, and I don't have any reason not to trust Callista. She's a little odd, but she'll be able to help me."  
  
"Kain - I have a horrible feeling that you aren't coming back to us," she admitted. "And I don't want to lose you - you're a good friend to Cecil, and to me. I don't know what losing you will do to him, and I'd rather not find out the hard way."  
  
"I will come back, Rosa," I promised. "If it is within my power to do so, I will come back to both of you. Once this is over."  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Kain." She paused for a moment. "I'll authorize use of the Enterprise so the three of you can return to Mount Ordeals with a minimum of effort. After a week, I'll have Cid return it to the castle."  
  
"Thank you, Rosa. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."  
  
"I know," she said after a moment's pause. "I might not understand it, but I know you have to do it. I'll see you again, Kain Highwind."  
  
"Good journey to you, Rosa. And farewell." With that, I turned and left Castle Baron, marginally more steadily than before. Little did I know the effect this afternoon would have on the course of my life. Or how soon that course would change because of it..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Several minutes later, the Enterprise left Baron, the roar of its engines audible even in the room Cecil was healing in.  
  
"He's gone, isn't he," the paladin-king asked sadly as Rosa entered the room again. She nodded quietly, and sat down next to him.  
  
"He is. He's hurting, but he's gone."  
  
"Don't you try telling me he's hurting, Rosa. If he cared about Baron - cared about us - he'd have stayed," Cecil said, throwing Kain's old badge of office to the floor.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it," Rosa said, raising her voice slightly. Cecil looked at her with a scowl, but she continued. "He cared about you enough to be willing to die for you more times than I can count, almost did get killed when he fought Dragonheart to protect you. He could have finished it, but you would have been hit by the spell that the bastard was casting. You wouldn't have survived, but he would have killed Dragonheart. Instead, he took that spell for you. And now he's going to finish the job. He may not want to, but he knows it has to be done. And frankly, he's right." Cecil was quiet for a moment, thinking.  
  
"What did he do to you, Rosa?"  
  
"Who, Dragonheart?"  
  
"Yes. What did he do to you after he kidnapped you? You seem quite certain that he has to die - that's not like you."  
  
"Less, and more, than was done to me at Zot. He didn't touch me the way that Golbez or Scarmiglione did - but he did worse. He stole my magic, Cecil, stole that and pieces of my mind that held everything from cherished memories to the best way to break into your old bedchambers."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be flattered you remembered how, or thankful that I'm not using them anymore," Cecil half-joked. Rosa rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"There's more, Cecil. Dragonheart wants to see both of us dead, and won't rest until he does. He has to die in order to protect us."  
  
"How do you know so much about him?"  
  
"There are worlds like ours, but different," Rosa said quietly. "One of the lessons a true mage is taught is how to see into versions of yourself on those other worlds - sort of an object lesson in how power must be used, and why you can't use magic for certain reasons." She swallowed deeply.  
  
"By all that's holy, Cecil, I saw what spawned him. I know what he is, and who he is. I wish I didn't, but I do."  
  
"What is he? Why do you know him from that?"  
  
"He's my son," she whispered. "My son, and not truly human. One of my other selves - they made a bargain with something evil, and he's the spawn of that union. A monster that shouldn't exist."  
  
"Rosa, he's not *your* son," Cecil said, reaching to put his relatively good arm around her. "No more than that other self is really you. You're a good person, noble, caring, kind almost to a fault. Anybody who could do what you described couldn't really be you."  
  
"I hope you're right, Cecil," she said, laying down next to him and snuggling up as close as she could without hurting him. "I just hope you're right."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
The Lady of Darkness was lying on her bed, sipping a glass of blood-red wine, when she heard the knock on her chamber door. She smiled to herself and set the glass down.  
  
"Come in, Scarmiglione." The door opened, and a well-dressed young man with raven-black hair walked in.  
  
"Well," she chuckled, "you're certainly done up tonight." The young man, presumably the Fiend of Earth, bowed graciously as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I thought you might prefer it if I came to you in the form you first met me in," he said smoothly.  
  
"How considerate of you," she rumbled seductively. "Well come on, there's more than enough room for you over here." Scarmiglione practically glided over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Just what have you been up to these past centuries," he asked. "The last time I saw you, you were busy trying to get rid of Dragonheart's father."  
  
"Which I accomplished," she said smugly. "And got my son back in the bargain."  
  
"He is a good fighter, though I have to question his ability as a commander, at times. Grand plans, but not quite the people skills to pull them off." The Lady reached up and took his shoulder, pulling him down next to her on the bed.  
  
"He has learned how to be what I need him to be," she said seriously, before drawing him into a heated kiss.  
  
"I have missed your presence," she said fondly, once they had parted. "My husband busies himself with paramours and other distractions, while I maintain the realm and have the occasional tryst. But nothing compared to you. Nobody else who understood me, after my change." He took her hand and raised it to his lips.  
  
"Nobody else understood what that change meant, my love. I have searched a thousand lifetimes, more variations on your eternal theme than I can count, and I have seen that you alone are the one who deserves this power." She trailed her fingers down the fine fabric covering his chest for a few moments, thinking quietly for a few minutes before speaking again.  
  
"Tell me, Scarmiglione - you have been born, created, summoned, controlled - and yet you have the power to destroy worlds. Why do you obey these fools - why not simply destroy them?"  
  
"They serve my purposes," he said simply, reaching to rub her shoulder gently. "I have done all those things, yet here I am, poised to retake my place in the universe."  
  
"And how will you accomplish that," she asked, an eager gleam in her eyes.  
  
"That, my love, is the last of the secrets I have to reveal to you. Given time, all things shall become clear. You have but to complete the transformation, and I will see that you understand."  
  
"I cannot complete it yet," she said wistfully, turning onto her back and looking towards the ceiling. "I have tried, for a thousand lives. But I have not completed it yet."  
  
"If you had completed it, then I would be trembling in my boots," he said with a soft smile. "I completed it the fastest of all of us - and even then, it took so long that even the planets changed in the interim. Of course, I was finding my own way down the path, hadn't located the shortcuts that I have shown you. You have come far, my love - you transcended mortality, and found a way to send yourself through time, within the span of a single life. It took Bahamut the lifespan of ten dragons before he had done so. The rest is simple, now that I can guide you the rest of the way." She turned to face him again, a curious expression on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You need power, love," he explained. "You have conquered and looted, drained the energy of entire worlds slowly, always seeking to continue the path to your apotheosis. But there are other ways. Ways that I alone have discovered, for none of the other so-called great spirits have desired to bring another to their level. They seek to keep the key to immortality for themselves."  
  
"And you would share it, with me at least," the Lady said with a soft smile.  
  
"Of course. Trust me - my actions are all for your own good. Even my attempt to disfavor your son were done with your best interests in mind - I fear he will bring the servitors of the great spirits to this realm, and they will surely interfere when they discover what is happening." The Lady's eyes darkened, and Scarmiglione could swear he saw fire glowing inside of them.  
  
"I don't care. I will delay my transformation if my son's death is the price for speeding it up." She turned away from him, facing the outer wall as she crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Forgive my presumption, please," he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I'm sure he will prove useful in his own way, given the time."  
  
"It took me twelve years to get him back, Scarmiglione, and the death of his fool father. I will not lose him that easily." The Fiend of Earth nodded, a rueful smile on his face.  
  
"We will simply have to establish that his disciplinary measures are not to be used against me, then. This body has some severe issues with fire, and with the Holy spell he stole from one of your counterparts. I am sorry," he said quickly, as she rolled to face him again, her dark mood fading somewhat.  
  
"I know of her," the Lady stated simply. "And she of me. Strangely, our lives seem to parallel in many respects, yet she refused you." Scarmiglione chuckled dangerously.  
  
"Unlike you, she truly loved the dark knight to whom you are married. I quite enjoyed my time with her."  
  
"I'm sure you did," she nearly purred, slipping her arms around her again. "You always enjoyed being persuasive."  
  
"Ah, but with you, there's no need for that," he said before claiming another kiss. "And yet, you satisfy me more than any other ever has."  
  
"Because I'm a part of you, Scarmiglione, as you well know. Or perhaps you are a part of me."  
  
"It goes both ways. I suppose that makes Dragonheart a part of me as well," he mused. "Given that he is your son, of course."  
  
"After all the trouble I went through to find him," she growled, "he most certainly is."  
  
"How did that happen? I was forced to leave this world by the time that transpired, but I know your plan was sound - you should not have lost him."  
  
"Unfortunately, I misjudged Cecil's reaction to finding that I had been.indiscrete. Rather than simply furthering my dear husband's eventual descent into madness, he broke then and there. In the course of the following battle, Cecil said a few things that tipped my hand. And so, the little bastard ran, taking Ryan with him. Swore to raise him as a paladin, the way he was meant to be raised, or some other such foolishness. Found a wet nurse among the peasants to help raise him, then led me on a wild goose chase for six years. That was when he came back and started Ryan's training. Or so he thought. My son did an excellent job of sneaking into the castle, it seems. I didn't even sense his presence, until after I completed the first change." She chuckled smugly and ran a hand down Scarmiglione's back.  
  
"Enough about the past, love," she continued. "Let's enjoy the present, now that we're together for it again." The Fiend of Earth chuckled as he shifted his form slightly, drawing the clothes he had materialized back into his body.  
  
"How right you are," he said quietly as he shifted to kiss her, and she extinguished the torches in the room with a thought..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 13: Calm before the Storm  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	16. Legacy of Kain: Fires of the Mind

~~~===~~~  
  
Legacy of Kain Chapter 14: Fires of the Mind  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
I have lived longer than most people believe the world has existed. I have killed and been killed, tortured, and been tortured. I have brought kingdoms to their knees, been a general and a soldier. But with all the things I have seen and done - none of them could have prepared me for finding Kain that night. Or for what I almost did when I found him.  
  
We had just left Baron on the Enterprise, along with the few Red Wing officers who had been held back from the mission to help rebuild Eblan. It was roughly three days flying time, so we had some time to kill on the trip. Callista and I spent the first few hours of the trip sparring and, I have to admit, I was more than a little rusty. That night, when it was late enough that we were both tiring, we put away our swords and went down to the mess hall to eat.  
  
It's strange, being on an airship. A skeleton crew is twice the minimum number of men required to run the ship. Because the ship has to be kept running at all times, half the crew rests while the other half maintains the complex machinery and fuels the great steam engines. Honestly, the first time I rode one of the ponderously magnificent machines, I spent a good part of my time simply marveling at how something so ungainly and prone to malfunction could actually overcome the difficulties involved in getting airborne, without using the least bit of magic. But I digress.  
  
When we were getting our dinner, part of the night crew was getting its lunch before going back to work. Since it was the meal between shift changes, they'd be eating on deck, leaving us with the mess hall to ourselves.  
  
That was when things got interesting. We were eating quietly, carefully avoiding any conversation - the easiest way the two of us had to avoid an argument. The ship's cook brought his own meal out and sat down near us, no doubt hoping to break the silence. Just like I expected, he started talking almost as soon as he sat down.  
  
"So, the three of you going on some mission for the King?"  
  
"Not quite," I answered quietly. "We're friends of Captain Highwind, helping him with a mission of his own. I don't think the King wanted him to go." Kain's expression when he'd found the two of us had made that plain - I knew something was wrong, and it wasn't too hard to guess what it was when I noticed the missing badge that he had worn throughout our trek to Mount Ordeals, even when speaking with Lady Reis. Unfortunately, the cook's expression told me something else was wrong there.  
  
"Watch who you call Captain on this ship, sir knight," he said darkly. "The dragoon might be Captain of the Guard, and the King's friend, but he's not Captain of the Red Wings."  
  
"Excuse me," I said, lowering my head slightly. "I meant no offense."  
  
"That's the main reason I haven't knocked you on your seat." I felt a familiar rush of anger hit me - something I hadn't felt strongly for centuries, hadn't felt at all since I had become a mortal, despite numerous occasions when Callista had slung far worse insults and threats at me. It was something I'd learned to control - or so I'd thought. The battle rage that had been one of my curses as the Fiend of Fire. It disturbed me that I was feeling it now, even as a mortal. Particularly over something that minor.  
  
"Excuse me," I repeated, standing up. "I'm going to go take a short walk, if nobody minds." The look on Callista's face was almost appraising as she watched me, as though she knew about the battle raging between my instincts and my conscious mind. Of course, she probably did, and I could understand being worried if she remembered the last time instincts had won. I don't think anything I could do would change *that* memory. The cook sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Look, maybe I was a bit hasty. You just didn't know any better, and I've got a bit of a temper about that. They say I'm almost as bad as Cid," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"If I'm forgiven, then so are you," I said, managing a weak smile as I extended my hand. The cook accepted it, and we shook before I continued out, making some sort of weak excuse about needing some air. At that point, I wasn't entirely sure what I was saying any more. All I knew was the gnawing rage building inside of me. I stepped out of the mess hall, and walked to the railing, clutching it with all the strength of my human frame, trying to channel some of the energy into something less destructive. I only stopped when I felt the pain of the splinters digging in beneath my fingernails, and realized that I was leaving deep gouges in the wood. I released the railing, and bit my lip as I cleaned the wood from under my nails with the tip of my dagger, careful not to use too much force. Once it was safe, I tried to clear my mind enough to focus on a spell.  
  
A choice that would henceforth be known as Mistake Number One.  
  
As soon as I'd forced the rage down enough, the effect it was having on the pain I felt ended, leaving me with the full effects of both the splinters, and the dagger I'd used to clean them out. I summoned the necessary power as quickly as I could, and gave voice to the spell.  
  
"Cure," I whispered between clenched teeth, sighing with relief as the pain fled and my skin healed. Shaking my hands out, I chuckled ruefully as I started walking down the ship. At least I knew that enough pain would still break me out of it, so long as I hadn't completely given myself over to the rage.  
  
I found the cabin Kain was staying in for the duration of the trip, one normally reserved for important passengers, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," I heard a strange-sounding voice say. It sounded like Kain's voice, but the tone, the mannerisms suggested by it were completely different. Frowning slightly, I opened the door and stepped in.  
  
In retrospect, trying to focus myself earlier seemed like a brilliant idea compared to this. But I had no way of knowing what was waiting for me.  
  
Kain was sitting at the small table in his cabin, pouring a drink from a rather large bottle of wine. Fortunately, the ship was fairly stable, certainly better than the average ship at sea, or he would probably have fallen out of his chair to judge by the progress he'd made through the bottle already.  
  
"Kain?" I closed the door behind me and approached the table as he drained the glass. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine," he said bitterly. "Why shouldn't I be? I've just had to choose between the three people I'm willing to die for, isn't this the day I've been living for?"  
  
"I suppose it could be, though I'd be rather surprised if it was. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Don't care," he said sullenly. I took a seat, and decided that it was a good thing I'd never seen him drunk before - he certainly didn't seem to be particularly pleasant company that way. He brushed his golden hair back before he reached under the table to pull out another glass - they must have been in a cupboard or drawer on his side. He poured two glasses, and slid one over to me.  
  
"I guess you're going to lecture me on how it's not as bad as it looks," he said with a slight sigh. I was surprised by how clear his speech was, honestly - he just wasn't talking the way he usually did.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," I said softly. "If you'd like me to, I'm sure I could, but I don't think you're in the mood to listen to a lecture."  
  
"Damn right I'm not," he grumbled. I sighed mentally - this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Want to talk about it, Kain?"  
  
"What's there to talk about? I'm not sure who I'm more angry with - Cecil for making me choose, or myself for choosing the way I did."  
  
"Kain, he knows how much is riding on this. He couldn't have expected you to back down."  
  
"You didn't see his face. Drink your drink." I picked up the glass and looked at it while I thought.  
  
"Kain," I said, "he'll forgive you when you come back, I'm sure of it."  
  
"You really think we're coming back," he asked sullenly. "Hell, this whole mission hinges on a washed up dragon knight being able to take on someone powerful enough to conquer entire worlds." I felt my soul flare up again as Kain insulted himself. "Cecil was right," he continued, "it is suicide. It's just a sort of suicide that I can stomach."  
  
"That's the drink talking, Kain," I said, my voice shaking slightly. Damn - why was I responding like this? The very idea of Kain intentionally - it wasn't something I liked to think about at all, and hearing him talk that way was something I *didn't* need to hear. Unfortunately, he kept talking.  
  
"No, it's me talking. Just being honest with myself for once." I felt a burst of heat as the wine in my glass ignited, burning away in slightly more than an instant. I threw it to the side, barely hearing it shatter against the wall as Kain looked on in shock.  
  
"Honest with yourself," I asked with a snarl. "Kain, if you were being honest with yourself, you'd realize what a damned fool you're being! Would Reis have chosen you if she didn't think you could do this?" Sweat poured down my face, despite the chill I felt running through my body. "If we didn't think you could do it, would we be marching to our deaths with you?"  
  
After that, my words lost their meaning to me. I could tell I was shouting, but I couldn't tell anything other than the fact that Kain was shocked by what I was saying. He pushed his chair back, and tried to get to his feet. He staggered slightly as I moved around the table towards him, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that, for the first time since I had known him, he was afraid of me. That was enough to snap me out of it, fortunately. I leaned heavily on the table, suddenly wishing that I wasn't wearing my training armor. I was shivering like I'd just came in from the winter cold, but I tried to focus enough to stay awake, despite the tempting blackness at the edge of my vision.  
  
"I - I don't - don't -" What was I trying to say? Words were coming into my mind, jumbled almost beyond recognition. My head was pounding and spinning at the same time, and the blackness threatened to win out over me as my stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots.  
  
Hadn't felt like this since -  
  
As Kain watched, Rubicant collapsed onto the floor of the room, shivering slightly as the dragon knight ran to the door of the room and called for the ship's medic..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Dust blew through the deserted streets of the town, the air deadly silent - save for the pealing of the bell. Callista looked up at the tower in the distance, watching as the sun glinted off the bronze figure who stood alone, pulling the ropes that rang the bell, eternally calling to anyone who would answer its peals. She was the only one there.  
  
Or was she? As she approached the tower, she saw a glint of light off metal at the street level. Was there finally somebody else here with her, after so many long years of being alone in her suffering? The dark figure approached her, looking almost as confused as she did. He looked familiar somehow - but she wasn't entirely sure where she'd seen him before. He walked up to her, and raised the visor of his helmet, revealing the face of Cecil Harvey.  
  
"What are you doing here," she asked, cocking her head curiously.  
  
"I -"  
  
"Callista, wake up," Kain shouted, shaking her shoulder and allowing reality to interrupt her dream. She blinked up at him, trying to adjust to her new surroundings, remembering how she'd gotten there - that's right, she'd gone to her quarters after eating. Must have dozed off.and had another dream.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked.  
  
"Rubicant collapsed," Kain explained, remarkably more sober than he had been earlier. "The ship's medic is looking him over, and wanted to see you too, in case you were sick the same way he was."  
  
"What happened before he collapsed?" Kain was quiet for a long moment before he answered.  
  
"I think he snapped - I was being particularly stupid at the time, and he start yelling at me. I thought he was going to attack for a few moments."  
  
"Damn," Callista snarled, stalking out of the room and towards the infirmary, Kain following close behind her.  
  
"Hold on - what's happening?"  
  
"I - I don't know! I only know that it's because of what he is," she said, the venom in her voice making it obvious to Kain what she felt about that.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means he's a monster, Kain - the Fiend of Fire, remember? And that means that, as much as the two of you might like to pretend otherwise, he isn't like us."  
  
"He is now - he lost his powers, remember?"  
  
"By that logic, an imp's not a monster. Would you want an imp helping you?"  
  
"He's proven that he can be trusted."  
  
"Maybe to you, but he's proven the opposite to me, the lying, scheming son of a -" Kain grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Watch what you say about him - I have *never* known him to lie, and he detests 'scheming.' Understood?" She glared at him for a moment, before ducking under his arm and continuing.  
  
"I don't have time for this, now - I have to get down there before your medic makes the same mistake you're making, and treats him like any other human." She turned into the infirmary, where a young man wearing a white silk band around his arm was watching over Rubicant. He looked up at the lithe warrior-woman, and stood, walking over to her.  
  
"There you are - certainly took Sir Highwind long enough to get you here. Tell me -"  
  
"No," Callista said in a tone that brooked no argument. "You will tell me. What is wrong with that.with Rubicant."  
  
"He is suffering from a high fever. I'm not sure why, but I thought I should have you brought here so I could be sure you're fine," he explained, walking over to the unconscious warrior and removing the moist cloth from his head. "Fortunately, his fever seems to be passing. His body is still far hotter than it should be, though."  
  
"Do you know how high his temperature is?"  
  
"Not exactly - when I tried to take it, the thermometer I used burst, though his body isn't nearly that hot. That was before he had calmed, of course, so it might be safe now, but -" Callista drew one of her swords, and held it steady in front of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Bringing down his fever," she said, before closing her eyes. "Stand back."  
  
"I don't know that that's a good idea," he said, even as he took her advice, stepping back to the door as Kain stepped in.  
  
"Spirits of the blade," she said softly, "let chill winds mend seared souls - mizu no ken," she finished with a shout. Before the eyes of her observers, a sea-green spirit seemed to flow out of the blade, passing through Rubicant's body. The former Fiend literally steamed as the spirit returned to the blade. Kain and the medic rushed over, the medic quickly checking Rubicant's temperature with the back of his hand.  
  
"Well, I'd say his fever should be down to normal," he said, while Kain took his friend's hand, and looked at Callista.  
  
"What did you do?" She looked at her sword carefully, inspecting the blade for cracks.  
  
"Hmm? Oh - I'm not entirely sure. It's just something I've always been able to do," she said. "Sometimes it damages my blades, though, so I don't like to do it often."  
  
"Thank you for doing it now," Kain said sincerely. "I'm sorry for how I treated you a few minutes ago." She shrugged carelessly.  
  
"I was a little harsh, I suppose. But he isn't like us, Kain, just remember that. I'll return to my quarters, then. He can explain what happened when he wakes up." With that, she sheathed her sword and turned, walking out.  
  
"You don't have to stay with him," the medic explained. "I would be sufficient." Kain shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"I'm staying, but thank you. He's my friend - and I have much to apologize for, when he wakes up."  
  
"Very well. He should be up soon - would you like me to bring you something, since you'll be here?"  
  
"Something for a hangover," Kain chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Or at least to keep one from developing."  
  
"I'll brush up on my Antidote spell when I get back," he chuckled. "And get something for you to drink in the meantime." He left the room, leaving Kain sitting next to his friend, still holding his hand.  
  
"Rubicant," he asked, "what happened to you?"  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 14: Fires of the Mind  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	17. Legacy of Kain: Into the Abyss

~~~===~~~  
  
Legacy of Kain Chapter 15: Into the Abyss  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Again, I was surrounded by slackness, chaos, and oblivion. Had I died, and been resurrected once more?  
  
No, that was ridiculous - I was human now, and couldn't be resurrected again. What had happened? I remembered anger, flaring rage as my own bestial nature tried to take over. It almost succeeded, too - hearing Kain talk about trying to kill himself was more than I could bear. The image of my drink bursting into flame came to me, and I realized what had happened.  
  
My powers had tried to reawaken.  
  
Where was I now - I could sense the emptiness inside of me that said I was still human, but what had happened when my Fiendish self tried to come to the fore?  
  
"You know," I thought to myself, "maybe if you opened your eyes you'd find out?" I blinked for a moment, adjusting to the dim light as I felt my body start to respond again. I felt a firm hand around mine, a caring grip that I'd often dreamt of before I was truly human. Kain's.  
  
"Well, you're awake," he chuckled slightly, though I could hear the relief in his voice. "Had me worried for a bit there," he finished as he let go of my hand.  
  
"What happened," I managed to croak, my throat dry and sore as I sat up carefully.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Kain admitted as he reached over for a glass of water and handed it to me. I drank slowly, fighting the urge to down it quickly - I had a feeling I knew what had happened, and too much too fast would be worse than none at all.  
  
"Did I hurt anybody," I asked quietly, fearing the possible answer.  
  
"No," Kain said, shaking his head. "You were getting angrier by the moment, but you just passed out before you did any damage."  
  
"Good," I sighed with relief as I leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry I worried you like that."  
  
"And I'm sorry I was being so fatalistic," Kain chuckled. "That's what drove you to it, I'm sure."  
  
"You expect me to argue with you about that," I asked dryly, before Kain laughed loudly.  
  
"No," he chuckled ruefully, "I guess I don't. But you have to admit - it does seem pretty suicidal. After all, even without Dragonheart in the picture, the High Lord and Lady are about one step short of Gods."  
  
"They're humans," I said, strangely certain that I was speaking the truth. "As much as you or Cecil are. The Lady - she has the potential to be something more. But the High Lord in particular is strictly human."  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"Because he is of the stuff they claim to command," Callista said, walking through the doorway of the medical bay. "Darkness. Evil. Magic."  
  
"I *was* of such things," I corrected, even as the memory of the wine igniting flashed into my mind, only to be smothered quickly by the assertion that I *was* human - if I wasn't, my body wouldn't have collapsed. It would have gone completely berserk, and either killed Kain or needed to be killed itself - myself.  
  
"Then explain why you nearly flew into a berserk rage twice last night," she countered.  
  
"I - I don't know what's happening with me," I admitted. "But I am a human now, even if some of the darkness used to create me remains somewhere. I am nothing but stronger for it," I said, trying to reassure myself as much as anybody else in the room. "It's like Reis said - without the darkness, the light of the soul is untested, and easily corrupted. That's why we can do this," I insisted. "We have all seen the darkness in our souls, and we have all fought it. Even you, Callista, whether you remember it or not." She flinched as if I had struck her, then glared at me in a way I couldn't remember seeing since Valvalis had first been beaten down after my training.  
  
"Stop it you two," Kain said with a frustrated sigh, and I bit off the next comment that was on the tip of my tongue. Damn, but she was frustrating.  
  
"We should be at Mount Ordeals by tomorrow," Kain said after a long moment. "Then we'll be off to Dragonheart's world. None of us know what we're going to be finding when we get there, so I want everybody to be healthy, well-rested, and ready for a fight."  
  
"Yes, Kain," Callista and I both said, rolling our eyes slightly before the three of us split up, each going off to find something to do elsewhere on the ship - personally, I intended to spend the rest of the day meditating, trying to figure out what had happened to me.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
The Lady smiled as she looked at Scarmiglione's body next to her in the morning. He was mostly human, in every way she wanted him to be at least, and still quite handsome - so much like the first time they'd been together after her illness. After she had seen the truth, and turned from the light that had abandoned her. Ever since then, she'd been trying to become more like him - to transcend the one barrier that remained between them.  
  
Her mortality.  
  
Now it was within her grasp - enough power, and she could complete the rites to transform her human shell into a mystical battery, with the power to survive in the great void in the Caverns. And, if she could do that, she could absorb enough power to become a goddess to her lover's god. For now, though, she simply had to go to the Caverns to retrieve another piece of Dark Matter, so that the Blue Planet could be conquered. She shook Scarmiglione's shoulder to rouse him from slumber. He smiled up at her as his eyes opened, and he reached out to run a hand lovingly down her bare skin as she shuddered and batted at him playfully.  
  
"I don't have time for that today, love," she scolded him, though there was a hint of longing in her voice.  
  
"Yes," he nodded," the Caverns. Tell me - why do you send your husband in there? He is quite vulnerable to its illusions."  
  
"That's the reason," she smiled softly. "I can control his insanity - if he believes that I have the power to destroy him, or throw him in there permanently, he will obey me. Occasional reminders of what will happen if I should be displeased are required."  
  
"And if he should break at a crucial moment?"  
  
"Please," she pouted, "tell me you have more faith in my powers than that. I would be surrounded by Dark Matter, have virtually unlimited power to draw on if I needed it - I could probably raze the entire cavern system if I was in the mood."  
  
"No," he said, his expression turning dark. "I have every confidence in your powers, but you forget that those illusions were put in place by my *true* creator," he said quietly. "If your husband should break, and your son be unable to stop them, then they would be quite real by the time they reached you - and quite immune to your magic. I already tried what you're suggesting once. He was rather cunning - the more magic you throw at them, the more they draw from the Dark Matter. At best, you would hold them at a stalemate. At worse, be overrun in an instant." She smirked and got out of bed, opening her wardrobe and pulling out both her dress for the day, and a heavy bow.  
  
"I'm still an excellent shot, love. Surely you remember what happens when you channel pure energy into a creature of darkness?"  
  
"All too well," he muttered darkly.  
  
"I am not such a creature yet," she smiled, pulling out a gleaming arrow. "My son's creation, actually, shortly after he ripped his father's knowledge from his mind. These arrows contain the power of a Paladin's might - unfortunately, in the process of inscribing the runes and preparing the arrows, the methods of execution were warped - he cannot use the powers himself, but he knows how to infuse them into weaponry." Scarmiglione raised an eyebrow, impressed.  
  
"And you can produce more, should they prove necessary?"  
  
"Quite. All the materials are close at hand, and as long as I can still contact Ryan, I can have him return to produce more. We actually have a unit of archers trained in how best to use them - it's a glorious sight, watching them fire a volley over a mob," she smiled.  
  
"You are a marvel, love," Scarmiglione smiled from the bed.  
  
"Thank you," she smirked as she set the bow to the side. "And I'm still damned good when I'm dressed."  
  
"And you say *I'm* incorrigible.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Callista!" I ran up behind the slender swordswoman as Rubicant walked the other direction. We were going to be at Mount Ordeals soon, but they'd just had another argument - they'd stopped as soon as I showed up, of course, but I needed to know what was going on.  
  
I was *not* going to go into a fight with these two feuding, at least not without knowing the reason.  
  
"What is it, Kain," she asked tiredly. I sighed slightly, but there was no way for me to back down from this.  
  
"What's your problem with Rubicant?"  
  
"It's just -"  
  
"Don't give me the 'bad blood' excuse. It's not going to cut it."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"You were easier to catch up with. Besides, he seems satisfied to leave it be, if you'd stay out of his face. Which makes it your problem, not his."  
  
"Fine," she spat, reaching into a fold of her robes and pulling out her notebook. "Take a look at this - it's all the answer I have for you." She tossed it to me, and I opened it to the front page - to be greeted by an expert drawing of Callista, with her name written next to it.  
  
"I have to look in that thing every morning to remind myself who I am," she growled as I looked through it further. Things like my name, Rubicant's, and a handful of other people's were written next to their pictures, along with a brief description of how she knew them. Buildings were sketched and described, along with towns and cities. It was like an atlas to her life, and I can only imagine that my expression became more confused as I looked through it. Some of the information had been crossed out and replaced a dozen times, and other parts of it were so old that I couldn't remember when it had been true.  
  
"What does this have to do with Rubicant," I asked as I handed it back to her and she put it away again.  
  
"He's the reason I need it. I don't remember what he did to me, except when I see him, but I can't even remember who I am for more than a day or two without it." It explained a lot about her, really - why she was always reading through it in the morning, why she had trouble remembering some things.. But it raised other questions at the same time.  
  
"And just how could he do something like that," I asked, more than a little incredulous.  
  
"Why don't you ask him? I don't remember any more - all I remember is searing pain, and then blackness. From there on out, my memory has bigger holes than Mount Agart." I sighed and pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose, trying to focus on something other than the headache that was developing.  
  
"Look, can you at least promise me one thing?"  
  
"What," she said. No hint of a question, just a statement - like she knew that she wasn't going to want to do it, but she probably would.  
  
"Just tell me that you'll *try* to get along with him while we're in Dragonheart's world. We're going to have enough trouble without you two at each other's throats."  
  
"Agreed," she said with a simple nod, before she turned and walked off again, and I leaned against the railing to try and figure out what the hell I was going to do about the two of them..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Dragonheart hurried to catch up with his mother, his armor clanking as he met her outside the Lord of Darkness' room.  
  
"Good morning, Ryan," she smiled at him as he straightened his armor slightly.  
  
"You wanted me to accompany you into the Caverns today, m'Lady?"  
  
"Yes, Ryan. In case his Lordship has another incident, I would like to have somebody competent to help deal with the spirits of the Cavern."  
  
"What is in there," he asked curiously. Several times while he was growing up, the two had gone into the Caverns to claim a piece of Dark Matter for one servant or another, but he had never gone with them before.  
  
"It varies. For his Lordship, the spirits produce illusions of his former allies, trying to break his mind the rest of the way. If they were able to succeed, leaving me unprotected, then they could, in theory, hurl me into Oblivion through the weakened barrier as I attempt to claim the dark matter."  
  
"I understand, Mother." She smiled at his use of the more personal term - rather than the more formal one - without being told first. So he was learning.  
  
"Do you have any more questions?"  
  
"I do have one."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be possible to take multiple fragments?"  
  
"And why, might I ask, would you need multiple fragments," she asked with a slight frown.  
  
"In my attack on Eblan, I saw that the Caller - despite a lengthy mental battle - was convinced to use the fragment that she had available to her, resulting in its destruction. I believe that the Caller, and a powerful black mage I detected in my first venture, could be converted if they were given fragments of dark matter and encouraged to use them regularly enough." The Lady smiled as she thought about it.  
  
"You're quite right, Ryan. An excellent plan - and it would be far more satisfying to have the Caller on our side than to kill her, since her powers are such that you cannot steal them."  
  
"Not without defeating each monster she can call, no," Dragonheart agreed, quietly pleased at the praise. "And while the black mage is no serious threat, I sense a very potent magical power that he is connected to in some way, and I believe that converting him would either convert the power, or at least neutralize it."  
  
"Agreed. Very well - I will try to claim three fragments while I am in there. It makes your presence all the more important, I have serious doubts that his Lordship will be able to withstand the Caverns for that long."  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
"Now, bring his Lordship's new helm, and we'll be on our way," she said, waving a hand towards the massive doors that opened easily, revealing the room that was somewhat more badly damaged than before, and the dark knight who was over in a corner of the room, curled up and hiding his face in his gauntleted hands. The Lady took the helm from her son, and put it down next to her husband. He grabbed it up like a starving man reaching for a feast, and pulled it on quickly.  
  
"Now, Husband," she said, "come along. It's time for us to go into the Caverns."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," he said submissively, his rage from before completely spent and cowed by the night of horrors he had spent without the magic of his helm to try and control his madness. He picked up his sword from the corner it had landed in, and followed his wife and stepson to the caves that touched the fabric of the universe itself..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
The airship hovered above Mount Ordeals, its three passengers standing at the railing as it was swung open, and a rope ladder rolled off for Callista and Rubicant.  
  
"I'll meet you at the Shrine," Kain said simply, before eyeing up his jump and leaping off the airship, plummeting towards the rocks below. Rubicant shook his head with a slight frown.  
  
"I'm never going to get used to that," he chuckled.  
  
"It's more unnerving when you're going with him, at least by my experience," Callista said with a soft smile.  
  
"Perhaps. At any rate, I'll meet you there. Float." With that, he stepped off the ship, and started floating down slowly, leaving Callista to climb down, grumbling all the way..  
  
By the time the three had re-gathered, the shrine was actually glowing. They touched it, and wished themselves inside as before, before being transported to the crystal shrine. The entire rear wall was glowing with a soft, rainbow-colored light, and Reis was standing in the middle of the building.  
  
"So," she smiled. "You did come back."  
  
"There was no other option, Lady Reis," Kain said, bowing his head.  
  
"There is always a choice, Kain Highwind. You could choose to turn and leave. You could choose to defect to Dragonheart's side once you pass through the portal. You could decide to kill him and take his place, or even to retire quietly and live a relatively peaceful life in some outpost, hoping he never noticed you.  
  
"Suffice it to say that I would be disappointed if you made such a choice, but you could make it."  
  
"No," he said simply. "I could not. Perhaps another could, but I have already dishonored my family and order enough without failing you in this."  
  
"Very well," she nodded. "And you two? You intend to see this through with him?"  
  
"To the finish," Rubicant said without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Yes," Callista said after a slight pause.  
  
"Then let me give you this advice before you go. Seek out those who know the realm - those who have not spent all their lives under Dragonheart's reign. And remember - your imperfections, when recognized and dealt with, are your strengths. Dragonheart and his men will gladly try to take advantage of those you do not recognize - try to turn you to their reality. Watch yourselves - and each other." The trio nodded their understanding, and Reis stood to the side, letting them pass. They walked forward, into the glowing wall of the shrine, and were sent to the world they were to free..  
  
A red-armored figure faded into view next to Reis, watching as the portal closed.  
  
"What do you think their odds are? I know they're our best shot, but.."  
  
"If only two of them had gone," Reis mused, "I would say they were guaranteed to succeed. But with all three, I'm not as sure. You know what the worst part is, Balstar?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure which of the three may prove to be their undoing."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End of Legacy of Kain Chapter 15: Into the Abyss  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	18. Legacy of Kain: Inspiration, Intrigue, ...

~~~===~~~  
  
Legacy of Kain Chapter 16: Inspiration, Intrigue, and New Alliances  
  
~~~==~~~~  
  
By the sixth hour of our trek through the desert, I was promising myself that I would *never* take another quest, no matter who told me to, so long as I lived.  
  
I also knew, deep down, that it was one promise I knew I would break without a shred of guilt, but the process made me feel a little better about our current state.  
  
Expecting to be delivered into a settled part of the world, we made the mistake of bringing along only minimal supplies. We thought that we'd be able to hunt even if we couldn't find anybody who was willing to share food and water with us.  
  
We thought we wouldn't be put down in the middle of a damned desert.  
  
That was the big mistake.  
  
"Kain," Rubicant shouted from behind me, where he was walking along like the heat didn't bother him in the least - even in full armor.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We need to find water soon! Callis -"  
  
"I'm fine," Callista grumbled as she walked on past the two of us. But I knew she wasn't - knew the tone I was hearing. She'd be damned before she showed weakness in front of Rubicant, and she'd be doubly-damned before she admitted that he'd seen it even with her act. The same tone I'd used, back when I was training..  
  
/"Need a break?" Cecil again - we'd been training for six hours straight, sparring and practicing without more than a few minute's pause to pick up a dropped weapon or repair a broken strap.  
  
"Of course not," I smirked, readying my spear for the next round. Truth be told, I would have killed for a drink of water, or even the trail rations we'd brought with us when we left the castle. But there was no way I was going to let Cecil beat me. He didn't look tired at all, damn him. Probably as beat as I was, but I was going to *make* him admit it. Admit that he couldn't hold out as long as I could.  
  
Admit that I was better at lying about it./  
  
"Callista, we do need to take a break," I said, finding a large rock that provided a little shade. "If we don't find any water soon, we'll be dead - but if we keep hunting for it like this, we'll be dead faster. Worst that happens, we can use our armor to collect a little overnight."  
  
"We have to find some cacti or something soon," she protested. "It can't take us that long, and then we'll have something to drink and we can keep moving."  
  
/"Come on, Kain, we've been at this all day," Cecil laughed. "What, you afraid I'll jump you while you're not ready?"  
  
If only it were that simple. I couldn't help but glance at the young woman watching us from the battlements - one of the white mage apprentices.  
  
"Forget it, Cecil," I smirked. "I'm doing just fine. Or are you slowing down?"  
  
"Not a chance," he laughed, before launching at me again../  
  
Rosa, when we were still young. She was my reason for wanting to beat Cecil. What was Callista's for wanting to beat Rubicant? The bit about her memory couldn't be all there was to it. Wasn't a reason to want to be better than he was.  
  
Or was it? Maybe I shouldn't have given her that ultimatum before we got here. If she's trying to convince me that I'd be better off working with her than with Rubicant, that could be as bad as open feuding. Maybe I shouldn't have tried bringing them both along.  
  
"Kain," she called out from up ahead, "I found some!"  
  
Then again, I could be wrong about that. The two of us hurried after her, surprised to see a low spot between dunes that was almost literally covered with cacti. Rubicant and I looked at each other, each of us knowing that something seemed a little strange about the scene. Then Rubicant's eyes went wide as he realized what it meant.  
  
"Don't touch them!" But it was too late - she had already pulled out her short sword and cut into one of the cactus. Much to the surprise of the two of us who were still figuring out what was going on, it jumped up and hopped back! Callista jumped back a few feet herself.  
  
"What the hell?" Suddenly, a stream of needles shot out of it, plunging into her lightly armored body as she screamed in agony. Rubicant and I hurried down to pull her away.  
  
"What the hell are those things," I asked.  
  
"Cactrots. Been extinct on the Blue Planet for centuries. Hit them, even with some spells, and unless you kill them with the first hit they'll fire back at you."  
  
"How is she," I asked, looking down at Callista, who was trying to find some way to remove the spines without hurting herself more.  
  
"She'll be fine, once she stops moving. Stop," Rubicant said, a light aura surrounding her and holding her in place. "I can remove the spines and heal the injuries easily enough, but we need to deal with them first," he said, nodding towards the field of deadly green. I thought for a moment, trying to come up with some way to handle them without getting killed in the process.  
  
"How do they target?"  
  
"Direction of the attack and sound. Whatever range the attack comes from, they'll shoot in that direction, or towards the nearest vibrations if they come from the attack's direction. Never saw somebody fast enough to avoid it, even when they were expecting it. Not once they're awake - which, as you can see, they are now." I looked at the bouncing cactrots, and had to agree. But I had a plan.  
  
"Lightning spells come from above, right?"  
  
"Yes, but those things tend to target the caster."  
  
"Not unless there's another source for the spell. I'm going to jump - give me a five count, then cast a lightning spell. Then get the hell down, and keep your shield between the two of you and those things."  
  
"What are you planning, Kain?"  
  
"Something stupid," I said simply as I flipped down my visor and leaped, hoping he would do as I asked. Fortunately, after my count, I heard a faint voice below me.  
  
"Thundara!" I could feel my armor crackle with energy as the lightning built, and knew I had to time this perfectly. I angled my spear so the crystal shaft would sink into the sand, and threw it down towards the center of the cactrots just as the lightning shot down from the sky, adjusting the angle of my fall to carry me away from it. The bolt of power struck the metal head of my lance, following it down, but unable to continue past the lunarian crystal of the shaft. I landed just after the lance did, and quickly threw my shield between me and the cactrots, knowing I'd need it if my plan worked.  
  
The smell of ozone filled the air as the lightning discharged into one of the cactrots.  
  
And then all holy hell broke loose.  
  
Needles filled the air, lodging in the chinks of my armor as the first cactrot fired at my spear, most of the needles striking another of the herd, who fired back. The chain reaction that followed didn't end until the entire herd was studded with the spines of their brethren, and Rubicant and I bore striking resemblances to metal porcupines on the sides that had been facing them. Rubicant eventually moved his shield and looked out from under it.  
  
"Kain?"  
  
"Yes?" I tried to stay calm as I removed the spines from my armor and set to seeing if the cactrots had water in them the same way regular cacti did - pleased to see that they did, and I could collect plenty from the remains.  
  
"If you ever do that again, I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Duly noted.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"What's are *they* doing out here?" A dark-robed figure watched as Kain and Rubicant collected what water they could from the ruined cactrots, and returned to help Callista with her injuries.  
  
"Calm yourself, sister," another figure replied, rising from the sand of the dunes and shaking it off of himself slightly, revealing his light leather armor - and the feline body it protected, both nearly the same color as the sand that had covered them. A slight shifting of the other's dark robes betrayed a lashing tail beneath the midnight-blue fabric, worn more to camouflage her at night than for the hot desert sun.  
  
"I don't like it," she growled. "The red-armored one *reeks* of the Taint, and the other wears armor like that bastard Dragonheart's. Haven't been any *real* Dragon Knights in years - must be one of the Dark Knights on a patrol - they're looking for the Cellar!"  
  
"You heard the names - none loyal to the tyrants have born those names since Dragonheart conquered our realm!"  
  
"Doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"Look, just watch for now - the desert'll probably take care of them before it becomes an issue. If they find us, then you can try taking them down. But *not* until then. That's an order."  
  
"Yes, your holiness," she shot back with a slight sneer. The male rolled his eyes and shook his head, returning to where he was watching the trio set up a camp. He slowly seemed to sink back down into the sand, until only his ears, eyes, and nose were exposed.  
  
/You know, sis,/ he thought to himself, /if you weren't so damned insistent about staying above ground like that, maybe you wouldn't be so grouchy every time I talk to you../  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Dragonheart winced as one of the castle medics carefully set his broken arm, but made no sound of pain or disapproval except when one of the nurses asked if he wanted some tea to ease the pain. When he had the chance to focus, and was sure that the bone wouldn't fuse improperly, he brought one of his stolen spells to mind.  
  
"Cure," he said calmly, letting the sparkling motes form around his arm and a handful of other cuts, sealing them and healing the smallest of his wounds. The ribs would take a bit longer before he could fix them properly, unless he wanted to risk something going wrong. If he knew a bit more about white magic it would be better, but for now he simply had the spells.  
  
He'd have to fix that the next time he had Queen Rosa or one of her colleagues to learn from.  
  
He had just taken off the sling, flexing his arm to test the healing, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter," he said carelessly, expecting one of the servants to come in. He was hoping it was one of them, really - he needed somebody to vent some frustrations on.  
  
"How are you doing, Ryan," came a smooth, silky voice from the door. Dragonheart set a new speed record shifting to a kneeling position next to his seat.  
  
"Mother - I hadn't been expecting you to come here this soon."  
  
"And why not," she smiled, reaching down and raising his face to look at her. "After all - I have to give you those pieces of dark matter, and your new orders. Not ones that I want my husband to hear."  
  
"New orders, Mother?"  
  
"That's right, Ryan," she said, sitting down. "Make yourself comfortable." He stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed, stretching his wounded arm slightly as he did so. "What is your assessment, as a military officer, of his Lordship's performance today? I expect your honest opinion," she warned him.  
  
"Pathetic," Dragonheart admitted. "As much as it pains me to say so, there is no excuse for cowering and barely lifting your sword in such circumstances. Not even against the spirits of the dead."  
  
"I agree whole-heartedly," she nodded, not bothering to clarify the point that those spirits were of his old friends - the friends he had killed, years ago. "I had been hoping that he would hold out for a bit longer, but it seems to have been a very good thing that I brought you along today."  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
"As the logical result of these developments," she continued, "when you next return from the Blue Planet, I plan on having you take his Lordship's place as my defender."  
  
"A-are you serious?" The mix of hope and obvious pleasure in Dragonheart's voice was obvious, and it earned a musical laugh from his mother.  
  
"Indeed I am, Ryan. His Lordship is sufficiently unstable that he will need to be dealt with soon, I'm afraid. However, this will mean some changes in your plans to take over the Blue Planet."  
  
"Changes?"  
  
"Yes. I will need Scarmiglione here, in order to complete some plans of mine that have been on hold, waiting for another Death Magus."  
  
"I see. I don't believe that will change my plans too much. Will you require Caignazzo's assistance as well?" The Lady of Darkness smiled slightly.  
  
"I don't believe so, but I doubt he will be of much use to you when you return to the Blue Planet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Scarmiglione is going to go have a talk with his brother - I suspect that Caignazzo will be staying here after it's done."  
  
"I see," Dragonheart frowned slightly. "No matter - with the dark matter, and no fool fiends to interfere, I can handle the forces they have there easily enough. Particularly with their greatest warrior badly injured," he smirked. "That paladin went down easier than my father did."  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. For all his faults, your father was quite skilled. But you're better - always have been, and always will be," she smiled, standing and leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now, once Scarmiglione returns from your ship, you'd best get back to the Blue Planet - there's much for you to do, and not as much time for you to do it as I'm sure you'd prefer."  
  
"As you wish, Mother," he said with a polite bow. "I'll work on re- supplying the ship in the meantime."  
  
"Very good. Good luck, Ryan. As if you needed it," she smiled, turning to walk out of the room, leaving her son to prepare for her next attack..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Caignazzo?" Scarmiglione was working his way through the massive ship that Dragonheart commanded, having once again assumed his largest form.  
  
"Yes, Brother?" The hulking turtle scuttled towards his weaker brother, who had just spent so much time in the black void near the ship. "You seem to have had a pleasant evening," he chuckled, recognizing something that he hadn't noticed in many years.  
  
"And if I have, it's none of your business," Scarmiglione smirked. "We have much to discuss, Brother - fate is converging again, and those who are in position to benefit from it could gain control of the universe as it is known."  
  
"You mean become powers in our own right?" Caignazzo was intrigued, as Scarmiglione had known he would be.  
  
"That would be putting it mildly. Come - I'll talk as we work." The two of them started towards the engine room, and Scarmiglione started to explain.  
  
"You are, of course, familiar with basic Apotheosis theory?"  
  
"I'm a *Fiend,* Scarmiglione," Caignazzo said, rolling his black eyes. "I live because of it. Enough power, concentrated in one place, results in reality concentrating on that power, creating a being tied to the forces dominant there, or tying somebody who already exists to said forces. I believe that in our cases, Master Zemus used fragments of Dark Matter in places of great elemental force."  
  
"Yes, though he made a mistake with Rubicant," Scarmiglione nodded. "Then I'm sure you can understand what would happen if we were to draw on the mystical energy that serves as the source of Dragonheart's might?"  
  
"I see.. Enhance our powers further on our own, to the limit of said power?"  
  
"And further - once we had mastered that force, we could extinguish the life force of entire planets to increase our might, until we could threaten even the greatest of beings - Bahamut, Asura - all would cower before us, because they don't have the guts to use our techniques."  
  
"But I thought it was impossible to draw that much power at once? Remember what happened when Master Zemus attempted it? He was almost destroyed."  
  
"But, while he proved unsuccessful, surely you remember the power of his Zeromus form? And I have found the flaw in his technique."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Master Zemus' first apotheosis rituals were conducted drawing upon his own hate to strengthen himself. Hatred, while potent, has one serious flaw - given time, it will turn back in upon itself, resulting in self- destruction. Zeromus' power could have destroyed the world he lived in - but it would have destroyed him in the process, unable to sustain life without habitable surroundings."  
  
"And how does this help us? Water and earth are hardly the sort of abilities that channel energy well, or sustain life except in specific environments."  
  
"Don't you see, Caignazzo," Scarmiglione chuckled. "A true force must be chosen. Not an elemental reality, not a tempestuous emotion - but something that transcends all things. Death, for example." The Fiend of Water snorted.  
  
"That doesn't do us any good. We've already undergone our first apotheosis rites in our birthing process - we can't change what we embody!"  
  
"You're right," Scarmiglione smiled. "We can't. Tell me, Brother - you were birthed in a hurricane, correct?"  
  
"Yes.." Caignazzo did *not* like the tone he was picking up in his brother's voice - too much like the one Valvalis used to use, when she was toying with Rubicant or Kain.  
  
"I, on the other hand, was birthed on an ancient burial mound. Years of effort into shaping the earth - and centuries of power from the spirits that had lingered there, bound to their mortal remains after death. I am *not* the Fiend of Earth," Scarmiglione smirked. "I just took on that form because it was most convenient at the time."  
  
"What are you babbling about," Caignazzo snapped, his curiosity - and mounting concern - getting the better of him.  
  
"I have the power necessary to begin a Dark Apotheosis, all I need is someone to help me perform the rite - and an end to the Fiend of Earth. That, in turn, requires the ties to my old form be severed. Master Zemus is dead, Rubicant is no longer a true Fiend - and Valvalis' death throes reverberated across the cosmos, I know you felt them as clearly as I did. Do you know what that means, Caignazzo," Scarmiglione smiled.  
  
"Brother - you need me to help you perform the rite! Dragonheart doesn't have a clue how to go about it, and the High Lord and Lady of Darkness would not want your rivalry - you need me!"  
  
"The day I need that bastard Dark Knight is the day I'll throw myself into a bonfire," Scarmiglione snapped. "And why would The Lady of Darkness fear my rivalry, when I am the one who showed her the path to her power now?"  
  
"What? You can't be - he was defeated millennia ago by the Paladins!"  
  
"Why do you think I needed a new mortal shell, 'brother,'" the Fiend of Earth chuckled. "Now that I have a body with the power enough to wield my true Arts, and have returned to the world I first commanded, I can call upon magic that no mortal, and few immortals, are capable of understanding. And you are all that's truly left in my way. Or, more accurately - was left." Caignazzo withdrew into his shell reflexively as his 'brother' began chanting words in a language old enough that not even the lunarians knew of its origins - an ancient tongue that dated back to the primal shadow cast by the first light of good in the universe. The scent of ozone tinged the air, as Caignazzo prayed that his enhanced powers would prove greater than the force that Scarmiglione seemed to be pulling from some completely unknown source.  
  
His prayers went unanswered, though whether because they were ignored, or because they weren't heard over the unholy tones emanating from Scarmiglione, will never be known. Thunder echoed through the corridors of the ship, and dozens of bolts of lightning converged on the hapless Fiend, each carrying enough power to cause him untold agony. Together, his passing was mercifully brief, leaving the charred remains of his shell as the only sign of his existence. Scarmiglione smirked, turned, and started back down the corridors off the ship, returning to his more human form as he went - now the last of the Blue Planet's Fiends..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"We've watched them get closer to the Cellar for the past six hours - they'll be on us in the morning!" The dark-robed feline growled in frustration, seriously considering ignoring her brother's orders and going to stop the three warriors.  
  
"And what if they're new recruits," the sandy-furred feline asked, rising out of another dune again.  
  
"The one in the red armor is no rebel," she growled. "To hell with this - if they're new recruits, we'll call this the test to see if they can hold their own in a fight." With that, she lunged over the hill, pulling a long, curved blade out of her robes as she approached, and her brother sighed.  
  
"I knew I should have left her back at the Cellar.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
We had spent most of the day resting, after taking down the cactrots. Besides needing to wait for Callista's injuries to heal properly, it was too hot to go on much further if there was any choice. When the sun had finally set, we were on the move again, and on the lookout for anything that might not be friendly - I still had unpleasant memories of the sandmen from back home, among other creatures, and the last thing we wanted to do was deal with more of those cactrots.  
  
Given that we were taking care not to be ambushed, I think my reaction to the battle cry that interrupted our travels was natural.  
  
"What the hell?" I turned to see a black-robed figure charging towards us, brandishing a scimitar.  
  
"Dark Sword," it shouted. I knew what that meant - and the red orb forming above me proved it. I dove to the side as a ghostly blade plunged into the ground where I had been standing.  
  
"A Dark Knight," I shouted as a warning to Rubicant and Callista. The two of them drew their swords and spread out, to keep our attacker's Dark Wave from doing too much damage.  
  
"Damn," Callista snarled, "how'd they find us?" Not waiting for an answer, she dove forward, lunging towards the robed figure with her two blades arcing through the night. The Dark Knight leaped back, just out of reach, with an unusual amount of skill. But the distraction was enough to let Rubicant get a shot off.  
  
"Hellcry Punch," he shouted, pointing his blade at our attacker. A green blade shot up from the ground, shattering the scimitar and drawing a feral snarl from its victim. I leaped into the air, a shallow jump meant more to cover ground than to serve as an attack. I threw my spear off to the side as I hurtled towards the mysterious Dark Knight, grabbing hold and bringing us both crashing to the ground, knocking the wind out of - her?  
  
"Who are you," I demanded, positioning myself to let the weight of my armor pin the feline woman to the ground. Suddenly, I heard a crack in the distance, and turned just in time to see a barrage of ice needles flying towards me. I threw my shield up between the deadly shards and myself, letting them be embedded in the ancient scales that had protected me from the cactrots earlier. Fortunately, it was more effective this time. I looked towards our second attacker, seeing a lean feline, almost identical to the one I was sitting on, holding something that looked like a small version of the cannons from the airships.  
  
"Stand down," he shouted, directing the barrel of his weapon towards Rubicant this time. I wasn't sure who would be able to attack first, and something told me that these two weren't against us - or wouldn't be, once things were explained. After all - Lady Reis had said we would encounter rebels.  
  
"Hold your arms," I shouted to Rubicant and Callista, waiting until their reluctance to sheathe their blades was overcome by the simple fact that I wouldn't have made such an order if I didn't think we could afford to. Fortunately, they were still good soldiers, whatever else they were.  
  
"I think there's been a misunderstanding," I explained, warily climbing off the young woman beneath me. "You're part of the resistance, aren't you?"  
  
"What resistance," she asked as she stood. I could tell it was a reflexive answer, though, rather than true ignorance. That explained it - they thought we were with Dragonheart.  
  
"Look," I answered, taking off my helmet, "we're -" I didn't get the chance to finish, though, because the young feline was on her knees as soon as she saw my face.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Highwind - I didn't recognize you in the armor of a Dragon Knight!"  
  
"You.know me?" Rubicant and Callista walked up next to me, Rubicant stopping to pick up my spear as he did so. I glanced over at the other warrior, seeing an expression of shock similar to the kneeling dark knight's. It was then that it occurred to me what they reminded me of - their faces were like caracals, desert cats that I had occasionally seen near Kaipo.  
  
"I joined the resistance after your disappearance, Lord Highwind, but we are all still raised on the stories of your successes against the Lord and Lady. What happened - why didn't you return, and prove they were lying about your death?" This was all starting to make a strange sort of sense. And it explained why Reis would really choose me, if I was right.  
  
"I'm not the person you think I am," I admitted, earning a concerned look from both felines as the male approached. "But I suspect we're working towards a common goal. Do you have some base that you could take us to?" The two exchanged glances, and I could tell that they were debating whether they should trust me, based on my words and my resemblance to their hero - or treat me like anybody else.  
  
"You may come, but the other two will have to wait until our Commander agrees," the male said after a few moments.  
  
"Agreed," I nodded. Rubicant and Callista both looked at me, concerned, but I shook my head quietly, taking my spear back. "Lead the way, then."  
  
"As you wish," he nodded. "My sister will remain here to keep an eye on your companions, and ensure that they don't follow us," he explained, pulling a short blade out of his boot and handing it to her. Not much, but enough to allow her to use her abilities. I just hoped that they didn't get into a fight over something - that would not do us any good. The caracal turned and started off over the dunes before I had too much time to think about it, and I followed after him, knowing that it was the only way to accomplish our mission..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End Legacy of Kain Chapter 16: Inspiration, Intrigue, and New Alliances  
  
~~~===~~~ 


	19. Legacy of Kain: Explanations

~~~===~~~  
  
Legacy of Kain Chapter 17: Explanations  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"So - a Kain Highwind started your rebellion?" My mysterious companion and I had been traveling for an hour already, with hardly any words exchanged between us, and I was getting a little edgy.  
  
"A long time ago, yes," he nodded after a moment, his broad ears twitching slightly as a breeze passed by. "What do you mean that you're not him, though? You could be twins, from what we've seen of the few remaining portraits."  
  
"I'm not from around here," I half-explained. "It's complicated - and it doesn't sound like the explanation's going to be pretty."  
  
"Little is on this world, or any other that the Lord and Lady hold dominion over."  
  
"From what they tried on mine, I'm not surprised," I agreed grimly. It sounded like the idea of other worlds wasn't going to surprise them in the least - fortunately. I'd been expecting an uphill battle to get them to believe my story.  
  
"You managed to fight him off," the caracal asked, spinning to face me abruptly. "But how?"  
  
"A friend of mine - the one in the red armor, who destroyed your sister's sword - managed to destroy his Dark Matter, and we have a great number of powerful mages and warriors to handle him after that. Still - it came at a great cost. I don't honestly know how many died in the second battle, and the first almost cost me my oldest friend."  
  
"We have all lost those dear to us," he said, perhaps a little coldly. "One more would hardly be a surprise."  
  
"It is when the one is the greatest warrior on your world," I countered softly. "I know that you've been fighting against Dragonheart for a long time, but we only knew he existed a few days ago. We were damned lucky, is what we were, and I know it. I'm here to try and keep him from causing any more pain - preferably by destroying him, and the Lord and Lady." That earned me a bitter laugh from my companion.  
  
"Then you are a fool, 'Kain Highwind.' Do you really think that we haven't tried everything you're capable of before now? What the hell makes you think you'll succeed where we failed?"  
  
"That's what I hope to find out. But I've failed enough times in my lifetime - this is too big to be one of them."  
  
"I'll hope you're right then - but don't bet on it. Most of the people around here just want to keep their heads down and hope he doesn't decide to make an example of their town. You'll get precious little support from them, and we can't really afford to stick our necks out too far either - all it would take is for him to find out where our base is, and we lose most of our vital personnel."  
  
"Sounds like you're putting all your eggs in one basket," I pointed out with a slight frown. "Is there some reason this base is more important than the others?"  
  
"Besides the fact we've only got a handful of others, and it's our most secure location? Our last 'base' was destroyed when he returned recently - only one Rune Knight died in the process, thank the gods, but even one is a painful blow at this point, especially since she was damned good at her job. The ungrateful bastards turned her in, then got screwed over anyways, according to the news proclamations."  
  
"Even after turning her in themselves? And they still aren't fighting back?"  
  
"That's the way things usually are. The soldiers happen to enjoy being able to play with the peasants - and they can't when Dragonheart's around, unless they're being rewarded for bringing in rebels. So they just neglect to mention the fact that the peasants turned one of us in. The people are too scared to fight back - they know that if they do, things will just get worse."  
  
"It sounds like I came at a good time, then."  
  
"What makes you think that," he asked, looking at me like I was insane.  
  
"The last time things looked this bleak for me," I half-chuckled, "I managed to defeat a god."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"My Lord Dragonheart," Scarmiglione said with a deep bow as he looked into the storeroom where the dark knight was finalizing the preparations for the next offensive.  
  
"Ah, Scarmiglione. I assume that you and Caignazzo will be staying here, as per my mother's wishes?"  
  
"I will be staying here," the Fiend of Earth nodded. "However, I regret to inform you that when I returned to the ship, Caignazzo attempted to convince me to turn against you and the Lord and Lady, to take power for ourselves. We had a.dispute." The smile on his loathsome features was too cheerful for what he was saying, and Dragonheart knew it, but this wasn't the time to delay with an argument - or an attempt at disciplining the Fiend.  
  
"I see. And you managed to defeat him on your own? The last time I checked, he was more powerful than you are."  
  
"In raw power, yes," Scarmiglione admitted. "But, in this realm, I have the powers of a true Death Magus at my disposal, as I am sure your mother explained to you, and that gave me the additional power needed to defeat him."  
  
"I do hope the ship wasn't damaged in the process."  
  
"Not at all, my lord. The smell of ozone should have cleared by now, and the remains have been taken to the reactor. There should be enough energy remaining to add a fair amount of energy to the ship."  
  
"Very well. Though I wish you'd let me know about this before killing him - I would have preferred to discipline him with a little less.finality. He could have been useful in the next offensive."  
  
"My apologies, my lord, but it seemed the safest thing to do - I feared he might attempt sabotage if I left to warn you, and I had few other options that would not have proven fatal to one of us anyways. My craft is not called Death Magic because we are renowned for taking prisoners," he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"And I am not called Dragonheart because I suffer fools who don't know how to control their power," the dark knight pointed out coldly. "Keep this in mind, the next time you take matters into your own hands. Now, I believe my mother had some use for you - go see to it."  
  
"Of course, my lord," Scarmiglione said with another bow, backing out of the room and closing the door before he reverted to his human form, and walked off with a self-satisfied chuckle.  
  
As he continued through the castle, he let his mind and spirit begin to spread out, drinking up the energies that had seeped into the stone walls for millennia. The growing madness of the Lord of Darkness.. The corruption of the Lady - a corruption that *he* had started, so long ago..  
  
"Those were the days," he chuckled to himself, as he entered the Lady's room. "And they will be again."  
  
"Ah, Scarmiglione," the Lady smiled as she reclined on her bed. "I'm glad you got here so quickly. I take it you've dealt with the last of your little.problem?"  
  
"Caignazzo's thoroughly dead, if that's what you mean," he smiled. "Pompous bastard cowered through the whole thing - he deserved it, too."  
  
"I'm sure he did," she chuckled. "Now, what is the next step of our plans?  
  
"To set things in motion, so that the cycle is complete. We can complete your transformation without the Blue Planet falling. As such, we have all the time we need to conquer the Blue Planet. While your son has the power to take it by force - experience has shown me that it's far more reliable to use more subtle means."  
  
"Very well," she nodded. "I hope you don't expect me to have Ryan pull back if you prove successful - your plan is a redundancy to his own."  
  
"Of course, love," he smiled, extending his hand to her to help her stand up. "After all - with you, what need have I for your counterpart?"  
  
"Exactly," she said smugly, as the two of them left for the Ritual Chambers to begin their preparations..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Mind telling me if you're always this surly," I asked, looking at the strange young woman who was still watching Callista and I like a hawk.  
  
"Only when I'm on duty," she said dryly. "So yes, pretty much always."  
  
"You can trust us, you know - just because your partner's paranoid doesn't mean -"  
  
"If the only reason I didn't trust you was because my brother didn't," she smirked at me, "I'd be gone by now. I'm still watching you because *I* don't trust you."  
  
"Good idea, with that one," Callista smirked. I clenched my hands slightly, biting back several retorts that would do nothing to help my case. I could feel my temperature rising again, and I forced myself to calm down, to prevent a relapse of the attack I'd had before. "He was a Fiend, back home."  
  
"That explains the taint," the dark knight chuckled grimly. "And why I shouldn't trust you."  
  
"*Was* a fiend," I pointed out. "And it was hardly my choice to be created. Unlike the choices in my life, like giving up my powers."  
  
"Just how did you achieve that," the dark knight asked.  
  
"It was during the fight against Dragonheart on our home world - I managed to destroy his dark matter, but lose my fiend powers in the process."  
  
"Destroyed his - but that's impossible! We've been trying to do just that for years!"  
  
"I'm a rune knight by training, and a spirit of fire by birth," I smirked at her. "Destruction is second nature to me, even of crystallized oblivion."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Creative force," I shrugged. "Flame can destroy, and it can create, kill, or heal. I simply channeled the creative aspect, and our power was mutually negated. Risky, but effective."  
  
"But you didn't succeed in killing him after that," she pointed out with a slight growl, her ears flicking back and forth, her tail twitching in frustration.  
  
"I had literally poured my soul into destroying it, and could hardly lift a sword, let alone channel my trained powers. Kain and Cecil, the other powerful warriors on the battlefield, were gravely injured from the fight before. If there's anybody who should have cut him down, it's her," I explained, nodding towards Callista.  
  
"Why you -" Callista's response was cut off by a question from our guard, as I'd expected.  
  
"Why didn't you finish him off then? You could have saved a lot of people a lot of pain if you had."  
  
"I can't remember," Callista muttered. Just as I'd expected - she hadn't written down all the details of that day.  
  
"Well I hope for your sake it was a damned good reason," the dark knight muttered. "The gods *might* have mercy on you if it was."  
  
"What's done is done," I said quickly, hoping that it wouldn't go farther than I'd hoped. I wanted to take some of the heat off of me - not set these two at each other's throats. "The fact of the matter is that he is still alive, we're here to help you stop him, and you're treating us like the enemy."  
  
"Guess, out of every ten people who try to join us, how many are looking to turn us in for the reward."  
  
"Three," I said, remembering the first time I'd been fighting the loosing side of a war. Those were dark days, and things didn't end well at all.  
  
"Try eight. So I think you can understand why we're a little leery of people who show up out of the blue with stories like yours."  
  
"Maybe so - but we come as a team. If you take Kain, you take the two of us. You try to change that, and you lose all three of us. I know Kain well enough to know that that's the conditions you'll be given."  
  
"You have a lot of faith in your friend," she pointed out idly.  
  
"And he's earned it. He's loyal almost to a fault, once he promises to do something. He's faltered before, and hates himself for it, but he's been through the fire before, and come out stronger for it."  
  
"Rune knights and dragon knights," she chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. "I guess the legends are true."  
  
"What legends?"  
  
"The ones that said the two orders have always been close, not officially, but in practice."  
  
"On our home world, my order was destroyed by the Paladins and the Dark Knights working together - I only survived because I was otherwise indisposed for most of the war. The dragoons were willing to sacrifice themselves to try and buy us some time, so I suppose you could say that's true."  
  
"Which raises one important question."  
  
"What?" She looked towards the sky for a few moments, trying to figure out how to ask, I suppose.  
  
"Are you here for him, or to fight Dragonheart?" I smirked slightly - so, she was thinking. I held my hand up before Callista could answer, thankful when she decided to listen, instead of giving whatever the first answer that came to mind was.  
  
"And if my answer was a guarded 'both,' what would yours be?"  
  
"I'd probably welcome you to the war," she said with a feline grin.  
  
"Then consider my answer a guarded both.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
It looked like we'd finally found our destination, a fairly non-descript point in the desert.  
  
"And just where do we go next," I asked, trying to see some sort of building or structure that might be the base we were looking for.  
  
"Down," he shrugged.  
  
"Down?"  
  
"It's not called the Cellar because it towers above everything around it," he chuckled. "Faire du vent," he shouted, pointing towards the ground. Suddenly, the sand seemed to explode with a gust of wind, scattering everywhere as I fell back from the sudden maelstrom, before I realized that it was just clearing the sand out of the entrance to a tunnel.  
  
"How the hell did you do that," I asked, getting to my feet.  
  
"A minor magic Master Tellah put into place for it."  
  
"Tellah?" It wasn't possible - there were too many similarities. They knew a Kain Highwind, they had a Tellah - alive, from the way he talked..  
  
It was unreal.  
  
"Yes - Master Tellah. One of the first rebels, knows more about the Lord and Lady than anybody else alive. Our leader, after Sir Highwind was murdered. Come on, he'll know what to do next."  
  
"If he's so important, then why are you taking me to him if you don't trust me," I asked, following him down the tunnel.  
  
"Your resemblance to Sir Highwind is one thing, along with your name - I suspect you're telling the truth about why you're here. Besides that - he could probably kick your ass without breaking a sweat, if he had to." I raised an eyebrow at that - apparently, we weren't talking about the same Tellah.  
  
"Sounds like a good reason to me," I shrugged. "Though I think you're underestimating me."  
  
"Nah," he chuckled as he moved out into a larger chamber. "You're underestimating Master Tellah."  
  
"Hello, Jack," a quiet voice echoed from a chair along the far wall. "I see you have a new friend here."  
  
"Hopefully," the caracal nodded. "He had two allies with him, who are still in the desert with Shanna."  
  
"And do you have a name," the voice asked.  
  
"Kain Highwind, Former Captain of the Dragon Knights of Baron, from the Blue Planet," I said formally.  
  
"Kain?" Suddenly, the lights in the room grew brighter, and I saw Tellah rise from a chair.  
  
I had only seen him once before, honestly, and that was after he'd given his life to try and avenge his daughter - but I knew this was the same man, for all that I could see. He was just as old, though he looked stronger, healthier, and I could sense an aura of power around him that could surpass even Golbez's, if the need arose.  
  
And I understood why my guide - Jack, apparently - was so confident he could beat me.  
  
"Not of this world - much as you are not the Tellah of mine, I suspect," I clarified, as he stepped forward to meet him. Two aged hands came up to lift my helmet from my head, and I looked at the Sage quietly.  
  
"You're right," he said, a little sadly, "it's not you. Your aura carries the tint of the Blue Planet, as you said. It's good that you're here, though - Jack, have Shanna bring his friends here. I have seen a great many Highwinds in my day, and only one has ever been less than honest and honorable, under his own will." Jack bowed slightly, and took off back up the tunnel, as Tellah gave me my helmet back and turned around, starting back towards his seat.  
  
"Follow me, Kain Highwind," he said. "We have much to discuss, you and I."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
End Legacy of Kain Chapter 17: Explanations  
  
~~~===~~~ 


End file.
